Un Ángel Excepcional
by Haku1801
Summary: Mio Akiyama está enamorada de una loca castaña de su clase, llamada Ritsu Tainaka; Y quiere entrar en su corazón a como dé lugar. Mientras tanto la castaña comienza a conocer mejor a Mio, pero algo le impide avanzar con ella, ¿podrá Mio ayudar a Ritsu con ese "algo"? ¿Podrá la castaña anteponerse a su situación para ser feliz? Entren y lean c: soy mala en los resúmenes. x'D
1. Enamorada sin querer

¡Hola! Me presento, no del todo, pero intentaré hacerlo x'D

Soy Haku, y apenas empiezo con ésto de los fanfics, ¿mi razón? Simple, he leído hasta no poder más, y a decir verdad, me dieron ganas de escribir mi propio fic :3

Empiezo mis bizarros Fanfics con el anime que me tiene traumada hasta ahora, K-ON! w , espero que el fanfic sea de su agrado, a decir verdad, no sé si se me dé bien ésto de escribir :P

Bueno, espero que sea de su agrado, ¡Disfruten la lectura!

—

La suave brisa del viento en el parque despeinaba sus cabellos con suavidad, si algo le gustaba, era sentarse a pensar en aquella banca solitaria, la cual era su única compañía al finalizar las clases.

Hacía tiempo que se le había hecho costumbre ir a ese lugar en específico a pensar, ¿en qué? Fácil, hacía meses atrás que una castaña extrovertida se había colado en sus pensamientos, de una manera no muy normal que se pueda decir, pero estaba cavando un agujero lo suficientemente profundo en su mente, como para que Mio pudiese intentar detenerlo a tiempo (a decir verdad, ni siquiera lo intentaba.)

Dió un corto suspiro, a veces se preguntaba el cómo pudo caer en la red de esa chica, ¿pero cómo no caer en ella? Desde el inicio del año escolar, Ritsu destacó por su increíble personalidad, su carisma, su actitud, su confianza, era tan extrovertida, Ritsu podría ser considerada la energía hecha persona.

Todo lo contrario de Mio; quien por su parte era tímida, callada, introvertida y muy asustadiza.

Mio volvió a suspirar mientras daba un sorbo a su bebida, la preparatoria no era para nada lo que ella pensó que sería, empezando por esas atracciones que, para ella, siempre habían sido una pérdida de tiempo y espacio. Quién se imaginaría que ella fuese la primera en sentirse atraída por alguien más, ¡justo el primer día de clases! Dios, ¿qué había hecho ella para merecer tal calvario?

No importaba, lo que importaba ahora, era distraerse, sabía que los exámenes se acercaban pronto, así que decidió dejar de lado el amor y centrarse en el estudio, ya vería qué hacer con su perdido corazón, una vez terminados los exámenes.

Se levantó de la banca, tomó su mochila y caminó hacia la salida de la preparatoria, era bueno saber que las preparatorias japonesas permitían la estancia de los alumnos, aún terminada la jornada.

—Menuda suerte la mía.. ¿enamorarme de Tainaka Ritsu? estupenda idea, Mio, estupenda idea.

Mio se daba golpes mentales mientras caminaba, y decidió tomar camino por el parque, así se distraería un poco sobre el tema. Caminó por el sendero de tierra mientras observaba a su alrededor, era tranquilizante en cierto modo escuchar a la brisa mover las hojas de los árboles.

De repente se detuvo, escuchó un sonido proveniente de un arbusto, que no se parecía nada a la tranquilizante brisa.

—...Q-Quién anda ahí?...

Mio tragó en seco, su timidéz no ayudó en nada. De los arbustos emergió un perro, que se veía bastante calmado. Mio suspiró de alivio.

—Supongo que mi mente me da malas jugadas, es sólo un perrito, tú no me harías daño, ¿verdad amiguito?

El perro se limitó a subir sus orejas y mantener su mirada fija en Mio, quien se había puesto en cuclillas para acariciarlo, cosa que al perro no le gustó, y comenzó a gruñir.

—Eh... t-tranquilo perrito, no voy a hacerte daño -y espero que tú no me hagas daño a mi-. Pensó Mio. Al parecer, al perro le importó poco ver el semblante de miedo que tenía Mio, y comenzó a gruñir más fuerte y ladrar.

—B-Bueno.. creo que será mejor que me vaya...

Mio intentó tomar su mochila, la cual fue mordida ferozmente por el perro, haciendo que Mio retrocediera temblando de miedo.

El perro avanzaba gruñendo hacia Mio, quien caminaba torpemente hacia atrás. De pronto, Mio vió cómo una vara golpeaba al perro justo en el hocico, haciéndolo huir despavorido.

—No sabía que tenía poderes mentales— Se dijo Mio, al ver la vara tirada en el piso.

—No los tienes.

Mio se paralizó, volteó lentamente y distinguió una figura no muy alta, con el cabello ligeramente alborotado y una sonrisa esbozada en su rostro.

Era justo a quien no se imaginaba ver.

—Ne, Mio-chan, me imaginaba que eras tímida, ¿pero temerle a un perrito? Vaya que me sorprendiste– Ritsu sonreía mientras recogía la olvidada -y ahora rota- mochila de Mio.

—Bueno, es normal temer cuando un perrito te amenaza con matarte a mordidas– Se defendió Mio, quien miraba cómo Ritsu se acercaba a ella para entregarle su mochila.

—Sólo es cuestión de asustarlos, después de todo, somos la especie "dominante" ¿no?– Ritsu hizo comillas con sus dedos en "dominante".

—Bueno... gracias por salvarme, Ritsu, ahora si me disculpas, tengo que ir a mi casa– Mio se colgó la mochila en la espalda y le sonrió a Ritsu, quien le devolvió la sonrisa.

—No fue nada, procura traer una vara siempre contigo– Bromeó Ritsu antes de despedirse de Mio usando un ademán con su mano, y desaparecer por el sendero.

Mio se quedó quieta por unos instantes, sonriendo en dirección a donde partió Ritsu, después se dirigió a su casa, aún sonriendo. De antemano sabía, que el día no pudo haber terminado mejor.

—

Y... ¿qué tal? xD

Entiéndanme, es el primer capítulo :c me es difícil adaptarme, después de todo, hasta ahora siempre fui lectora x'D

Bueh~ cualquier comentario, sugerencia y review es recibido con los brazos abiertos:3

¡Gracias! Haku fuera!


	2. Siguiéndote

**¡Hey! Soy yo de nuevo, sé que quizá subo éste capítulo muy rápido, pero luego se me olvida hacerlo y es mejor temprano que tarde D:**

 **Disclaimer: K-ON! no me pertenece, tampoco ninguno de sus personajes, historia sin fines de lucro, sólo entretenimiento.**

 **¡Enjoy!**

 **...**

Mio se encontraba en su habitación, habían pasado ya varios días después del "incidente" en el parque, aunque para ella, fue lo mejor que había pasado desde que inició el semestre escolar.

Mientras hacía su tarea, colocaba su lápiz sobre sus labios y dejaba salir uno que otro suspiro, ciertamente se había vuelto un poco más cercana a Ritsu, no del todo como ella hubiera querido, era una relación de sólo saludarse cuando se viesen.

Mio quería acercarse un poco más a Ritsu, fuese de la forma que fuera.

Aunque últimamente se había dado cuenta de algo, Ritsu parecía estar sola la mayoría del tiempo en clase, claro, había momentos en los que estaba con un grupo de chicas bromeando, pero no pasaba todo el día acompañada, solamente la hora de clases y uno que otro receso, pero normalmente era una chica solitaria.

La combinación perfecta para Mio; es decir, sería un tanto problemático acercarse a Ritsu mientras tuviera compañía todo el tiempo, y su timidez no le ayudaba en lo absoluto con ello.

Rió para sí misma, estaba siendo un tanto egoísta, pero en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale ¿no es así?

Decidió tomar un baño e ir a dormir, después de todo, al día siguiente continuaría con sus planes.

...

El día transcurría como todos, simple y sencillamente, aburrido.

En todas las clases, Mio se tomaba un pequeño "descanso" para mirar a Ritsu (Por descanso me refiero a que usaba alguna excusa para acercarse al profesor y mirar a Ritsu aunque fuese de reojo, ya que la susodicha se sentaba a una fila junto a ella, y varios lugares al frente).

Ritsu pocas veces se percató de ello, al estar jugando con sus lápices o simplemente durmiéndose en una que otra clase, cosa que a Mio no le gustaba, pero en parte le parecía agradable.

A la hora del receso, Mio se percató de que Ritsu había salido sin que ella se diese cuenta

–Es demasiado escurridiza, necesito poner más atención– Se decía Mio mientras caminaba por la preparatoria, buscando a su castaña

¿¡Su castaña!? ¿Desde cuando había empezado a referirse a ella de tal manera? Bueno, no era como si le causara alguna molestia, de hecho.

Después de varios minutos de búsqueda, Mio se dió por vencida. –Después de todo, no pude pedirle que tomáramos el almuerzo juntas– Pensó Mio antes de sentarse pesadamente en la misma banca donde había tomado manía de sentarse.

Mio observaba como todos tomaban el almuerzo con sus grupos, amigos o (se atrevía a pensarlo) parejas. Comenzó a ponerse nerviosa con el simple hecho de pensarse como la pareja de Ritsu, un ligero sonrojo adornó sus mejillas y una pqueña sonrisa se asomó por sus labios. El pensamiento no le había incomodado en lo absoluto.

—¿Podría sentarme aquí? La cafetería está llena, y no encuentro un buen lugar para sentarme— dijo Ritsu, sacando de sus pensamientos a Mio, quien al darse cuenta de que la castaña le hablaba, se puso aún más nerviosa de lo que su mente le había hecho estar apenas hace unos momentos.

—C-Claro, no me haría mal un poco de compañía— Dijo Mio con una sonrisa, mientras sostenía temblorosa su almuerzo.

—Gracias Akiyama-san— Agregó Ritsu mientras se sentaba junto a Mio, un poco distante, más de lo que Mio hubiese querido.

—¿Akiyama-san? ¿Desde cuando me llamas así?— Mio alzó una ceja, le pareció extraño el que ahora le llamara así, tan sólo ayer le había llamado por su nombre de pila.

—Bueno, ayer me di cuenta de mi error, pero preferí no decir nada al respecto, supongo que eso te incomodó e hizo que te marcharas tan rápido.. — Dijo una Ritsu sonriente mientras se rascaba la cabeza, ciertamente apenada.

— T-Te equivocas! ... yo, eh, quiero decir, no me incomodó el que me llamaras así, si tuve que marcharme fue porque tenía algunas cosas qué hacer en mi casa — Mio trataba de ocultar el hecho de que si se hubiera quedado más tiempo, se hubiera convertido en un manojo de nervios imposible de controlar, por la presencia de cierta castaña.

Ritsu soltó una pequeña risita, le pareció gracioso que su compañera no dejara de temblar mientras comía y hablaba con ella, en cierto punto, adorable.

—Dime, ¿cómo te gustaría que te llamara de ahora en adelante, Akiyama-san? — Ritsu hizo énfasis en el apellido de su acompañante.

Mio se quedó estática por unos momentos, había tenido un gran avance en tan poco tiempo que ni ella se lo creía. –Amor, corazón, mi vida, mi princesa, llámame de la forma que quieras– Pensó Mio, incapaz de decir lo que había pensado.

—M-Mio está bien, después de todo, yo ayer te llamé por tu nombre de pila, estaríamos a mano, ¿no crees?— Mio dejaba de temblar de poco en poco, comenzaba a controlar sus nervios.

—Me parece una buena idea, Mio-chan— Ritsu sonreía mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Mio, quien se sonrojó por un instante.

En ese momento sonó la campana, era hora de volver a clases.

Ambas chicas se levantaron de la banca y se dirigieron al salón de clases mientras Ritsu contaba algunas bromas a Mio, quien reía sin parar, la compañía de Ritsu era lo mejor en éstos momentos. Al llegar al salón de clases, se dirigieron a sus respectivos lugares, y justo antes de sentarse, Ritsu sintió un leve tirón en la manga de su uniforme.

—¿T-Te importaría si nos vamos juntas al terminar las clases?... — Mio hablaba con un sonrojo adornando sus mejillas, cualquiera hubiera cedido ante tal petición si la hubiera visto así.

—Etto... disculpa Mio, pero tengo varias cosas que hacer al salir... gomene, quizá sea otro día— Comentó Ritsu, mientras le daba una cálida sonrisa a Mio y tomaba asiento.

Mio sintió cómo sus ánimos bajaban poco a poco, pero aún así no se rendiría, seguiría buscando la forma de acercarse a Ritsu. Se sonrió a sí misma y asintió decidida, daría lo mejor de sí para conseguir su objetivo.

...

Finalizaron las clases, Mio caminaba por el parque con la esperanza de tener otro "incidente" que le permitiera ver a Ritsu, ya que al terminar la última clase, ésta había salido (casi) disparada del salón de clases, lo cual dejó a una Mio con incertidumbre y dudas.

¿Qué tenía que hacer la castaña, para salir corriendo así del salón de clases? , Mio no podía darse una idea concreta, y a decir verdad, su mente comenzaba a jugarle sucio.

–¿Y si tiene una cita con alguien?... No, no, eso no puede ser, es muy tarde para una cita.. pero conociendo a Ritsu.. sería capaz de tener una aún a estas horas... – Mio comenzaba a desesperarse con el simple hecho de imaginarse a SU castaña en una cita con alguien más, no podía permitirse perderla aún sin tenerla completamente, aún no, daría su mejor esfuerzo.

Cuando llegó a su casa, saludó a su madre (quien rara vez se encontraba en casa a la hora de la llegada de Mio) y subió a su habitación, dejó su mochila en el piso y se recostó en su cama, aún pensando en la posibilidad de que la castaña tuviese una cita, esa diminuta (o tal vez inexistente posibilidad) le bajaba los ánimos, después de todo, su atracción fue más fuerte cuando Ritsu le permitió llamarle por su nombre de pila, ¿a cuántos del salón de clase había escuchado alguna vez llamarla "Ritsu"? A nadie, hasta ahora, todos se referían a ella como "Tainaka-san", era un privilegio (o al menos eso se imaginaba) que sólo Mio poseía.

Se levantó y se dirigió hacia el baño, necesitaba relajar sus ideas, calmarse era lo mejor después de todo, al día siguiente intentaría nuevamente que Ritsu compartiera un momento a solas, y tal vez, sólo tal vez, lograría tener un avance mayor con esa castaña eufórica que tanto lograba adentrarse en sus pensamientos y corazón.


	3. ¿Mala suerte? Quizás no

**¡Hola queridos lectores!**

 **He aquí el 3er capítulo de éste intento de fanfic :'D**

 **Sin más, ¡disfruten la lectura!**

 **DISCLAIMER: K-ON! No me pertenece, tampoco ninguno de los personajes utilizados; historia sin fines de lucro, sólo entretenimiento.**

 **¡Enjoy!**

 **...**

Mio corría lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían mientras cubría su cabeza de la lluvia con un libro, de esos que son tan gruesos que podrías noquear a alguien de un solo golpe.

La lluvia había azotado a Japón desde temprano y no había cesado desde entonces. No podía detenerse aunque lo quisiera, llegaría tarde a la preparatoria, al parecer su suerte y el clima se habían puesto de acuerdo para que Mio tuviera un mal día. Primero su reloj que servía de alarma se descompone, haciendo que esté a la deriva en cuanto al horario actual, después el tostador hace corto-circuito, quemando la tostada que le serviría de desayuno acompañada de mermelada de fresa, luego la calefacción del baño no funciona y debe bañarse con agua helada, Para cerrar con broche de oro su racha de mala suerte matutina, el fuerte viento se lleva su sombrilla, dejando a Mio expuesta a la lluvia, así que sacó el libro más grueso que tenía y comenzó a correr, dejándola en su actual situación.

—Llegaré empapada, para terminar— Mio dio un suspiro y se detuvo en una parada de bus. Estaba exhausta. Daba grandes bocanadas de aire para recuperar el aliento, miró su reloj y se dio cuenta de haber salido una hora antes de lo habitual. Se dio un golpe mental y suspiró, — Supongo que hoy no es mi día — Dijo mientras miraba la lluvia caer sobre la ciudad, decidió seguir caminando hasta llegar a la preparatoria, al menos allí no se mojaría (más de lo que ya estaba, claro).

Comenzó a caminar mientras seguía cubriendo su cabeza con el libro, faltaban pocas cuadras para llegar a la preparatoria y se sintió aliviada, al menos podría secarse un poco antes de comenzar las clases, cuando de repente escuchó el típico sonido de agua salpicando, volteó y miró horrorizada cómo un auto a gran velocidad conducía justo al lado de la banqueta, salpicando el agua de la acera. Mio corrió lo más rápido que pudo sin dejar de mirar de reojo a aquél automóvil, se sintió derrotada al ver cómo se acercaba justo a su lado, se detuvo, abrazó la maleta donde guardaba sus libros y cubrió su rostro con el libro y cerró los ojos, esperando a ser empapada por aquél auto, pero nada pasó.

Sólo escuchó al agua salpicar contra algo frente a ella, sin llegar a mojarla completamente, sólo una pequeña salpicadura a sus zapatos.

Mio abrió los ojos y bajó el libro, para encontrarse cubierta por una sombrilla actuando como escudo, la cual evitó su húmedo destino a manos del automóvil.

— Mio-chan, creo que debiste traer una sombrilla al salir de casa — Mio se giró y encontró a una Ritsu sonriente sosteniendo la sombrilla sobre ellas, un sonrojo adornó sus mejillas y bajó la mirada. — Salí más temprano de lo habitual, y traía una sombrilla conmigo, pero el viento se la llevó.. — Ritsu sonrió y acomodó su mochila en uno de sus hombros.

—Podemos ir juntas a la preparatoria si quieres, salí temprano de mi casa para caminar bajo la lluvia, te vi desde la otra acera y noté que ese auto no iba a detenerse, así que crucé y creo que llegué justo a tiempo — Decía con una sonrisa mientras rascaba su cabeza con un poco de nerviosismo, cosa que le pareció adorable a Mio.

—Lo hiciste, muchas gracias Ritsu — Mio le sonreía a Ritsu, al mismo tiempo que comenzaban a caminar hacia la preparatoria, protegidas de la lluvia por la sombrilla de Ritsu, mientras ésta hacía reír a Mio con sus chistes locales y bromas.

Al llegar a la preparatoria, notaron que no habían llegado muchos alumnos aún, solamente unos cuantos clubes deportivos se encontraban haciendo rutina matutina, así que optaron por dirigirse al salón de clases. — Dime Mio, ¿por que saliste tan temprano de tu casa? Normalmente llegas a la hora que es, ni más ni menos — Ritsu se sentó justo al frente de Mio, haciendo que un sonrojo apareciera en su rostro. —Y-Yo.. bueno, hoy no ha sido mi día, llegué temprano porque mi despertador se descompuso, supongo que adelantó una hora, me confundí y salí antes de mi casa, pensando que llegaría tarde, ya cuando salí me fijé bien en mi reloj, y vi que estaba más temprano de lo que pensaba— narraba Mio mientras jugaba con sus dedos nerviosa, era vergonzoso contar sus desventuras matutinas.

Ritsu rió divertida tras el relato, después de todo, no se imaginaba que algo así podría pasarle a alguien tan responsable y correcta como Mio.

—Entiendo, bueno, supongo que tu suerte te abandonó en el peor momento — Mio miró a Ritsu y replicó;

—No me abandonó por completo, después de todo, hizo que me encontraras justo a tiempo — Y le dirigió una sonrisa encantadora a Ritsu, sonrisa que derretiría a cualquiera, incluso logró que la castaña se sonrojara levemente y se rascara la nuca en señal de vergüenza, oh sí, Mio podía ser tímida y muy vergonzosa, pero sabía cómo coquetear.

Mio miró alrededor y se dio cuenta de estar a solas con Ritsu, –"E-Estoy sola con Ritsu... ¡tengo que aprovechar la oportunidad!" – Pensó la pelinegra y volvió a mirar a Ritsu, quien seguía avergonzada y ahora, sonriente.

Ambas chicas comenzaron a charlar animadamente, cualquiera que las hubiera visto, hubiese pensado que se conocían desde hace una eternidad, Ritsu divertía a Mio con historias de sus aventuras, y Mio reía divertida a causa de la castaña, así estuvieron por quién sabe cuanto tiempo, hasta que comenzaron a llegar sus compañeras de clase, poco a poco el salón comenzaba a llenarse de alumnas, Ritsu notó esto y no le importó, hacía tanto tiempo desde que había conversado así con alguien, lo dejó pasar.

Por otro lado, Mio se sentía en pleno cielo al estar hablando con Ritsu, le había tomado mucha más confianza a la castaña, no quería que ese momento terminara nunca. Lástima que sus plegarias no fueron escuchadas, ya que la profesora entró al aula, haciendo que todas fueran hacia sus asientos.

Ritsu se agachó para sacar su libreta y lápiz, y cuando se levantó, vio a su compañera del asiento de atrás dejar una notita de papel doblada justo sobre su mesa mientras le sonreía y decía moviendo los labios "Mio"; Ritsu sonrió y abrió la nota para leer:

"¿Te gustaría acompañarme en receso?"

Ritsu sonrió ladina y escribió algo sobre la nota, la regresó a su compañera y ésta la hizo llegar hasta Mio, quien la guardó, ya que la clase se puso de pié para saludar a la maestra. Al tomar asiento abrió la nota por debajo de su mesa, sonrió, escribió algo sobre la nota y la hizo llegar a Ritsu, quien sonriente la abrió y leyó:

"Vayamos juntas al terminar las clases, ni se te ocurra salir sin mi!"

Mio dirigió su mirada hacia el asiento de Ritsu, y se encontró con la castaña mirándola mientras sonreía; asintió y le devolvió la sonrisa. Y así ambas comenzaron a poner atención a su clase.

 **...**

Al terminar la clase, Ritsu se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia Mio, quien sacaba su bento de la mochila.

—Mio-chan, ¿vamos? — Ritsu sonreía, aunque su sonrisa escondía algo, algo que Mio no pudo notar. —Claro, vamos — dijo la pelinegra sonriente.

Mio caminó junto a Ritsu hacia la banca donde habían comido juntas el día anterior, tomaron asiento y comenzaron a hablar mientras tomaban su almuerzo, ahora hablaban de más temas, era como si la confianza entre ambas hubiera estado presente incluso desde antes de conocerse, Ritsu una que otra vez le hacía alguna broma "sugerente" a Mio, y se ganaba un golpe en la cabeza, cortesía de una avergonzada y sonrojada pelinegra, quien después reía por las ocurrencias de la castaña.


	4. De celos, citas y mariposas

**Hola de nuevo c:**

 **Sí, he tardado un poco más en actualizar, pero compréndanme D': entré recientemente a la escuela y ya es estresante x'D**

 **Sin más por el momento, les dejo la continuación de la lectura. x3**

 **Disclaimer: K-ON! no me pertenece, mucho menos los personajes utilizados. Historia sin fines de lucro, sólo entretenimiento.**

 **(Si alguien pudiera decirme cómo poner las divisiones entre las secciones del capitulo, sería feliz xD )**

 **...**

El día transcurría con normalidad, Mio no veía la hora para que el timbre del receso sonara y le permitiera pasar otra divertida tarde con la castaña. Comenzaba a acostumbrarse a pasar los recesos con ella, era como un sueño vuelto realidad para nuestra protagonista.

Al sonar el timbre que indicaba que las primeras horas de clase habían terminado, Mio sonrió y tomó su bento, se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió al de la castaña quien yacía dormida en su pupitre con los brazos haciendo papel de almohada. Ritsu balbuceaba cosas que eran imposibles de entender mientras un dejo de saliva se hacía presente sobre su mesa, ésto último hizo que Mio negara con la cabeza mientras sonreía, esa castaña siempre tan descuidada como siempre.

—Ritsu despierta, Ritsu!— Decía Mio mientras sacudía a la aludida con suavidad, quien comenzaba a despertar estirando sus brazos y bostezando pesadamente.

—¿Dónde estoy?—

—En la escuela Ritsu, las clases terminaron, podemos ir a tomar el almuerzo—

—¡Es cierto! Perdón Mio-chan, hoy no podré acompañarte, quizás mañana— Decía la castaña mientras se levantaba con rapidez de su asiento y se dirigía a la puerta, pareciendo apurada por algo.

— ... está bien.. — Mio se sintió con pocos ánimos, pero dejó ver una sonrisa, al día siguiente todo sería igual.

Al menos eso esperaba ella.

El timbre sonó y las alumnas comenzaban a entrar al aula, Mio se quedó en su lugar puesto que no quiso ir a la banca sin Ritsu, ya era una pequeña costumbre el sentarse allí con ella así que no quería romperla sentándose allí sola. Dirigió su mirada a la puerta esperando ver a su castaña entrar, pero lo que vio la tomó por sorpresa.

La imagen era así, Ritsu en la puerta del salón de clases hablando animadamente con una chica levemente más bajita que ella. Sí, Ritsu no era la más alta de su clase, pero se podía notar fácilmente que le llevaba unos cuantos centímetros de ventaja a la chica. La joven tenía un cabello negro azulado, atado en dos largas coletas que dejaban un flequillo un poco corto, pero lo suficiente para cubrirle parte de la frente. Mio notó el listón de su uniforme y se percató de inmediato que la joven era un año menor a ellas.

Sus celos no se hicieron esperar, es decir, había visto a Ritsu platicar con una que otra chica de la clase, pero jamás con alguien externo a su clase, peor aún, de un grado inferior. La cerecita sobre el pastel era que platicaba con ella como si tuviera una eternidad sin hacerlo, un aura negra emanaba de Mio, quería a Ritsu, y no iba a permitir que una chica MENOR A ELLA se la quitara. No, jamás, Mio Akiyama no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente.

Esperó a que Ritsu entrara para confrontarla, lo que no se esperó fue que al entrar Ritsu, se dirigiera directamente a ella y se sentara en frente, apoyando sus codos sobre el pupitre de Mio y mirándola fijamente a los ojos, con una sonrisa socarrona y una mirada traviesa;

—Mio-chan, no sabía que fueras así de celosa— Mio sintió su rostro arder hasta las orejas, ¿¡la había descubierto observarla mientras hablaba con aquella desconocida!? Debía inventar una coartada, ¡pero rápido!

—¿Celosa yo? ¿Y de qué?— Intentaba hacer que su voz sonara seria, lo consiguió, cualquiera se la hubiera creído; pero Ritsu no es cualquiera y tenía una inmensa facilidad para notar las emociones de los demás con simplemente escucharlos.

—No te hagas Mio-chan, te vi desde la puerta, ¡parecía que emanaras ácido! Tranquila, sabes que no te reemplazaría tan fácilmente, después de todo, ya te considero una buena amiga—

"Amiga", esa palabra resonó muchas veces en la cabeza de Mio, al principio sintió una leve punzada en el corazón, todavía ni se le había declarado ¿y ya la estaba friendzoneando? No, negó con la cabeza descartando esa idea. Al parecer su plan iba de viento en popa.

—No estaba celosa, sólo tenía curiosidad por esa chica, ¿quién es? — Su voz tuvo un tono ligeramente sombrío al hacer la pregunta, cosa que la castaña no notó. Se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

—Es una vieja amiga mía de la escuela media, se transfirió aquí ayer, y me pidió que le diera un pequeño tour por la escuela para conocerla— Contestó la castaña con una sonrisa enérgica.

—Ya veo, eres muy amable Ricchan— Mio le sonrió a Ritsu, quien se sonrojó por su nuevo apodo. Iba a replicar algo pero justo en ese momento entró el profesor, indicando que la clase comenzaría.

Ritsu se dirigió a su asiento con esas palabras resonando en su cabeza, volvió a sonrojarse levemente y tomó atención a clase.

 **...**

Al terminar las clases Mio se dirigía a la banca nuevamente, minutos antes de salir del salón vio cómo Ritsu salía corriendo del aula al sonar el timbre indicando que las clases habían finalizado, al parecer tenía que contestar una llamada y se apresuró a salir, sin esperar a la pelinegra quien suspiró y se sentó pesadamente en aquella banca, dejando su mochila junto a ella.

Miraba el comienzo de la puesta de sol mientras volvía a suspirar. Esa castaña era imposible de entender, pero haría lo posible por hacerlo, después de todo, la quería, y ese sentimiento en su corazón había comenzado a tomar fuerzas desde que compartían más momentos en la escuela, Mio deseaba que esos momentos se extendieran más a simplemente "la escuela". Pensaba en alguna salida al centro comercial, al cine, al parque o a donde fuera, pero con la castaña como única condición y sonrió, volvía a ser egoísta, pero no le importaba serlo de vez en cuando.

Mio se levantó de la banca y tomó su mochila dispuesta a caminar hacia su casa, tenía tarea y no se había atrasado en la escuela por los gustitos de su corazón. Caminó y escuchó algo detrás suyo;

—¡Mioooo! — Y se giró para ser impactada por una castaña, quien la derribó y aterrizó justo sobre ella con una alegría peculiar mientras la miraba a los ojos.

Grises vs Ámbar.

Mio miraba sonrojada a Ritsu, quien le sonreía a la pelinegra. La castaña se levantó y ayudó a su amiga a levantarse mientras seguía con su alegría particular.

—Mio-chan, ¿te gustaría acompañarme al centro comercial mañana? Debo comprar algunas cosas y pensé que sería una buena idea ir contigo ya que es fin de semana. No sé, podríamos tomar un helado o algo así, ¿te parece? — Ritsu sonreía con mucho entusiasmo, al parecer le gustaba ir al centro comercial.

— C-Claro, te acompañaré Ritsu — Mio se sonrojó levemente y sonrió, para luego caminar junto a la energética castaña hasta la salida de la preparatoria.

— Hoy te enviaré un mensaje para ponernos de acuerdo, ¿vale? ¡Hasta mañana Mio-chan! — Ritsu abrazó a Mio con mucha alegría para luego salir corriendo en dirección a su hogar, dejando a una pelinegra sonrojada y con un corazón latiendo a mil por minuto, ¿acaso esto estaba pasando? Esperaba que no fuera un sueño del que pronto despertara.

 **...**

Mio entró en su habitación y dejó su mochila en el piso, caminó hacia su cama y dio un respingo de felicidad, abrazó a su almohada y sonrió emocionada. Sería la primera vez que saldría con Ritsu al centro comercial, la primera vez que la vería sin su uniforme, ¡la primera vez que estarían juntas sin necesidad de estar en la escuela!

De pronto un pensamiento fugaz pasó por la mente de Mio; haciendo que se sonrojara y abriera bien los ojos. "¿A-Acaso Ritsu me invitó a una.. una... "

...Cita?". Oh sí, la ojigris podía interpretar las cosas de manera conveniente para ella misma, y esta situación lo meritaba.

Mio sintió su rostro arder, dio un pequeño grito y abrazó con más fuerza a su almohada, quizá estaba exagerando la situación. Pero al final de cuentas podría considerarse así, se encontraría con la castaña y caminarían juntas por el centro comercial, tomarían helado y harían quién sabe qué más. Eso podía considerarse una "cita", al menos eso pensaba Mio, quien derrochaba emoción y felicidad.

De pronto su celular sonó, había recibido un mensaje. Lo tomó en manos y leyó el remitente; Tainaka Ritsu. Su corazón dio un vuelco y suspiró, debía relajarse lo suficiente, abrió el mensaje y leyó:

"Ne Mio-chan, te veo en la entrada del centro comercial a las 4:30, ¿te parece bien? ". Mio sonrió y tecleó algo en el celular para después enviar el mensaje.

Mientras tanto en una casa no muy lejana a la de Mio estaba una Ritsu recostada sobre su cama con el celular en las manos, leyendo el reciente mensaje que recibió de Mio;

"Claro, te veo allá mañana ;) "

— ¡Ritsu! ¡la cena está lista! — decía la señora Tainaka desde la cocina.

—¡Ya voy mamá!— Ritsu dejó su celular en su escritorio y bajó las escaleras corriendo, se sentó en la mesa y observó a su padre y a su hermano discutir sobre algo, claro, era una discusión amigable, su familia era muy unida. Tomó asiento junto a ellos y puso los brazos sobre la mesa mientras los observaba.

El padre de Ritsu era una persona enérgica y alegre, tal como su hija, quien tenía un gran parecido a él. Mientras Satoshi tenía un parecido a su madre.

—Hija, es importante que compres tu medicamento sin percances, sabes lo indispensa-... —

—Lo sé papá, antes que nada lo compraré, invité a una amiga a acompañarme, si no te molesta.. — Ritsu miraba al señor Tainaka con ojos de emoción. A decir verdad, eran pocas las veces que le permitían salir de casa por un asunto que no fuera la escuela, después de todo, "eso" había hecho a sus padres más protectores con su hija la extrovertida. Le emocionaba saber que podría ir por su cuenta esta vez, y aún más, ir con Mio.

—No, está bien, es mejor que vayas con alguien, por si algo llegase a pasar—

—No me ha pasado nada desde hace tiempo, no pasará nada mañana, te lo juro— Ritsu tenía un tono de determinación en su voz, no quería que de último momento le negaran salir.

—Está bien, está bien — el sr. Tainaka sonreía amablemente a su hija, quien le devolvió la sonrisa.

La madre de Ritsu se dejó los platos de la cena frente a cada uno y se sentó junto a su esposo, comenzaron a cenar pacíficamente, era reconfortante para Ritsu ver a su familia así, le gustaba.

 **...**

Al día siguiente Mio esperaba a Ritsu en la entrada del centro comercial, vestida con un pantalón azul, converse rojos y su playera blanca con mangas rojas. Hace unas horas había dejado un desastre en su habitación buscando qué ponerse para su "cita" con la castaña, terminó decidiendo ir vestida de esa forma, algo casual que la hiciera ver bien, y sí que lo hacía.

Ya habían varios jóvenes que tenían su mirada en ella, inclusive uno le preguntó si quería acompañarlo a caminar por allí a lo que la ojigris se negó amablemente, estaba allí por una sola razón; razón que tenía nombre, apellido y unos hermosos ojos color ámbar.

Ah, hablando de esa razón, Mio notó que venía corriendo mientras la saludaba; — ¡Mio-chan! — Gritaba mientras se aproximaba a ella. Mio pensaba que Ritsu se veía mucho mejor sin su uniforme.

Ritsu traía un pantalón tipo pescador, converse amarillos, una pequeña mochila en la espalda y una playera parecida a la de Mio, con la diferencia de tener mangas color amarillo y un estampado de "The Who" en ella.

Simplemente encantador, pensaba Mio.

—Disculpa la demora, ¿tienes mucho tiempo esperando? — Ritsu jadeaba e intentaba recuperar el aliento. —No tanto, casi acabo de llegar — Mio le sonrió y miró a su alrededor.

—¿A donde iremos primero?— Ésta pregunta hizo a Ritsu tragar en seco, tomó aire y puso sus manos detrás de su nuca. —Eh, a la farmacia, mi padre necesita unas pastillas y por eso me envió a comprarlas— Ritsu parecía un poco nerviosa, pero sonó tan natural que pasó desapercibida frente a Mio.

—Está bien, ¿vamos? — Decía la pelinegra mientras sujetaba el brazo de la castaña, quien se sonrojó levemente y asintió.

Caminaron hacia la farmacia y al entrar, Ritsu le pidió a Mio que esperase afuera.

Ritsu pidió el medicamento con una receta y esperó a que la farmacéutica fuese por el a la bodega, miró por la ventana y vio a Mio hablar con un joven un poco más alto que ella, castaño y con una sonrisa socarrona que no le gustó para nada, notó a Mio incómoda y eso fue suficiente para que saliera de la farmacia y tomara a Mio de la mano.

—Ven Mio— Y la adentró con ella a la farmacia, dejando a un joven molesto detrás de ellas.

Mio había dejado de reaccionar cuando sintió la mano de Ritsu tomar la suya, y volvió a la tierra cuando la castaña la soltó.

—¿Quién era ese chico Mio? — Ritsu sonaba un poco seria, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Mio. ¿Estaba celosa? ¿Ritsu sintió celos al ver como ese joven se le insinuaba a Mio? Su corazón casi se salió de su lugar, ¡quizá comenzaba a gustarle a Ritsu!

—Mio-chan, ¿estás bien?— Preguntó Ritsu mientras observaba a su amiga sonreír a la nada y cerrar sus ojos como si estuviera teniendo un buen sueño, por lo que tardó un poco en responder.

—Sí, estoy bien, y no, no sé quién era, me preguntó si quería ir con él al cine, pero me negué y empezó a decir que era un buen partido, amistoso, etc— Mio notó una mueca de disgusto en Ritsu.

—Ya veo, bueno, al menos no hizo nada más— Y volvió a sonreír, se giró y la farmacéutica le entregó una bolsa con el ticket pegado. Ritsu pagó y salieron de la farmacia.

—¿A donde quieres ir ahora Mio?— preguntó Ritsu con las manos en la nuca.

—¿Vamos a tomar helado?— Mio estaba decidida a pasarla bien ese día con Ritsu, después de todo, era la primera vez que salían juntas.

—¡Sí!¡vamos! — Ritsu tomó la mano de Mio y corrió hacia un local de helados.

Dios, a Mio no le importaba que Ritsu hiciera eso, es más, dejaría que la arrastrara al infierno si eso implicaba tomarla de la mano.

Llegaron y Ritsu se apresuró a pedir un helado, fueron a sentarse y luego de un rato les llevaron un helado bastante grande con dos cucharas. —Pedí para compartir, espero que no te importe — Ritsu sonreía con un toque de nerviosismo mientras se rascaba la nuca, Mio negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía y tomó una cucharada de helado.

Ambas comenzaron a comer de ese monumental helado, hasta que Ritsu se manchó la mejilla por andar bromeando con Mio y a cuchara.

—Eh Ritsu, te ensuciaste — Dijo Mio mientras señalaba la zona donde se había ensuciado, Ritsu se miró a si misma y luego miró a Mio. —¿Podrías limpiarme Mio-chan? — Decía con una sonrisa.

Mio sintió sus mejillas arder, se le había ocurrido limpiar a Ritsu con un beso, sin embargo tuvo que reprimirse y usó una servilleta para limpiar a la castaña. —Gracias — Dijo Ritsu, quien continuó comiendo helado junto a Mio. al terminar el helado caminaron por el centro comercial hablando de alguna tontería y riendo.

Así estuvieron por varias horas, hasta que Ritsu miró su reloj y notó que era algo tarde.

—Mio-chan, ya es tarde, vamos, te acompañaré a tu casa— Decía la castaña sonriéndole a la pelinegra, quien se sonrojó por el comentario. —Gracias Ritsu, pero puedo ir sola.. —

Ritsu negó por la cabeza. —No, te acompaño, quiero que llegues a salvo — Mio sintió miles de mariposas en su estómago, revoloteando sin parar. —E-Está bien.. —

Y así se dirigieron a casa de Mio, al llegar, se quedaron en la puerta unos minutos.

—Gracias por acompañarme Mio-chan, ¡fue genial! Debemos salir más seguido — Decía Ritsu con euforia

—No fue nada Ritsu, fue muy divertido — Mio le sonreía coquetamente a Ritsu, quien se sonrojó levemente

—Bueno.. te veré luego Mio-chan, hasta luego! — Ritsu hizo ademán de irse, pero no pudo evitar lo que pasaría a continuación:

Sintió un tirón de su playera, se giró para ver a Mio y sintió unos labios posarse en su mejilla, haciendo que se sonrojara aún más.

— G-Gracias por todo Ritsu.. — Mio sonreía sonrojada mientras entraba en su casa.

Ritsu se tocó la mejilla, se sentía extraño, era como si algo empezara a cavar poco a poco en su corazón, no, no podía ser posible, aunque por otro lado se sentía bien,

Si fuera cierto, lo aceptaría. Comenzaba a pensar en la simple posibilidad de sentirse levemente atraída hacia.. ¿Mio? Quién sabe, la castaña sólo sonrió, puso sus manos sobre su nuca y comenzó a caminar en dirección a su casa, sin dejar de sonreír.

Por otro lado estaba Mio abrazando fuertemente su almohada mientras daba gritos demasiado agudos, ¡había besado su mejilla! ¡Fue lo mejor del día, sin duda alguna!. Al terminar de dar saltos de emoción y felicidad, fue a tomar un baño para dormir, estaba agotada, pero todo había valido totalmente la pena; TOTALMENTE.

 **...**

Al llegar a su casa, Ritsu subió a su habitación y se dejó caer en la cama. El día había sido agotador y divertido a la vez. Le agradó la compañía de Mio fuera de clases, quizá podrían salir más veces juntas. Esa pelinegra de ojos grises comenzaba a ganarse su cariño, ésto le preocupaba, después de todo, había decidido no encariñarse demasiado con alguien externo a su familia ya que conocía bien su situación y lo que implicaba. No le gustaba la idea de dejar atrás a Mio, después de todo, era una chica muy amable que desde el inicio se portaba de una manera demasiado linda con ella. Nadie la había tratado como hasta ahora Mio lo hacía, sin embargo, tampoco se hacía a la idea de contarle todo sobre ella a Mio y darle más preocupaciones.

Suspiró y cerró los ojos, el tiempo decidiría lo que pasaría con ambas.


	5. Exámenes, Zombies y Festivales Escolares

**¡Hey! Soy yo de nuevo :'3**

 **Gracias por dejarme sus reviews, me dan muchos ánimos para seguir esta historia 3 responderé todos al final. x'D**

 **Sin más por el momento, les dejo el 5to capítulo de esta bizarra historia w**

 **Disclaimer: K-ON! no me pertenece, tampoco los personajes utilizados, historia sin fin de lucro, blah blah blah, ¡disfruten!**

 **...**

La temporada menos esperada del año había comenzado, al menos para Ritsu, los exámenes nunca habían sido su fuerte. Había salido de la escuela hacía un par de horas y debía estudiar, el primer examen era al día siguiente y lo menos que quería era reprobar; se esforzaba por estudiar lo mejor posible pero siempre terminaba distrayéndose con cualquier cosa, iba a molestar a su hermano menor, Satoshi, veía pasar a las moscas alrededor de ella o terminaba golpeando cualquier cosa que se le atravesara con los lápices, como si estuviera tocando la batería.

Sí, a Ritsu Tainaka le encantaba la batería, pero tenía razones para no poder tocarla.

Regresando al tema, Ritsu leía y releía el libro de Matemáticas, se le complicaba entender una que otra fórmula, pero no se daba por vencida. La perseverancia era una de las virtudes de la castaña.

De pronto su celular sonó, Ritsu lo tomó y vio el nombre del remitente;

Akiyama Mio.

Mio le había enviado un mensaje y por alguna extraña razón, le emocionaba leerlo. Desde su salida al centro comercial y lo que pasó cuando acompañó a Mio a su casa, se había dado cuenta de algo, cada que estaba con Mio se sentía extraña. No era incomodidad, más bien, era agradable pasar tiempo con la pelinegra. Ritsu se había acostumbrado a pasar los recesos con ella, hablar de algún tema en especial con ella, estudiar con ella, bromear con ella, recibir un golpe de ella, TODO con ella.

Al parecer Mio se había ganado con mucha facilidad el cariño de Ritsu, quizás había comenzado a ganarse algo más que un cariño amistoso de parte de la castaña, eso era algo que Ritsu comenzaba a asumir poco a poco; y no lo asumía de mala manera, hasta le parecía gracioso que ella, comenzara a tener sentimientos por.. ¿Mio?

Era difícil de entender, quizás sólo era una confusión y se pasaría con el tiempo; o quizás no.

Abrió el mensaje con una sonrisa y lo leyó;

"Hola Ritsu, ¿estás estudiando? Ten en cuenta que mañana comienzan los exámenes, prepárate bien, si puedo ayudarte con algo sólo dímelo. Esfuérzate."

Ah, Mio era tan responsable y atenta como siempre, Ritsu se sentía agradecida por tener una amiga como ella, rió levemente y tecleó algo en su celular, envió el mensaje y continuó estudiando. Al día siguiente le agradecería a la pelinegra por darle ánimos.

 **...**

Mio estaba sentada en su escritorio, estudiando para el examen del día siguiente. Sabía que las vacaciones se aproximaban, sólo debía pasar la temporada de exámenes, el festival escolar y sería libre para salir con Ritsu quizás todos los días. Últimamente se visitaban con más frecuencia y eso le gustaba a Mio. Su celular sonó y lo tomó, miró la pantalla y sonrió mientras se sonrojaba levemente.

Ritsu había respondido a su mensaje muy rápido.

"Sí, estoy estudiando, espero que tú también lo hagas porque mañana me ayudarás con la prueba :P "

Mio rió por lo bajo, la castaña siempre era ocurrente y eso era una de las muchas cosas que le encantaban de ella. Tecleó algo en el celular, lo dejó a un lado y siguió escribiendo en su libreta. Al día siguiente tendría el examen, y debía sacar una buena nota.

 **...**

— Comiencen — Indicó la profesora Yamanaka al entregarles los exámenes a sus alumnas.

Ritsu comenzó a responder, le había sido de utilidad estudiar la noche anterior, por alguna razón las preguntas del examen trataban sobre lo que estudió la noche anterior y debido a su gran capacidad de retención, no tuvo problema en responder.

Por otro lado Mio se encontraba un tanto nerviosa –¿Habrá estudiado Ritsu? – se preguntaba a si misma, suspiró y decidió relajarse y responder el examen. Estaba segura de que Ritsu había estudiado y eso la tranquilizó; Mio comenzó a responder su examen sin dejar de pensar en la castaña.

Pasaban los minutos, tortuosos para la castaña y llenos de incertidumbre para la pelinegra, una nerviosa por responder correctamente y otra preocupada por su amiga y su resultado en el examen.

Y así llegó el timbre, indicando que el examen había terminado. La profesora Yamanaka recogió los exámenes y salió del salón, dejando a las alumnas relajarse un poco.

Mio se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió al de Ritsu sonriendo, se paró justo a su lado y le tocó el hombro a la castaña. —Oye Ritsu — Dijo la pelinegra, sin notar alguna reacción de la castaña, arqueó una ceja y se puso frente a ella, al mirarla se dio el susto de su vida; estaba mirando a una castaña completamente en blanco, con un semblante de horror.

—¿R-Ritsu? — Mio sacudió por los hombros a la castaña, quien reaccionó y abrazó a Mio lo más fuerte que pudo. La pelinegra sólo pudo abrazarla y acariciar su cabeza, suspiró y sonrió de lado, sabía que Ritsu se había esforzado en el examen y quizás su cerebro estaba a punto de explotar por hacer un esfuerzo increíble. Lo menos que podía hacer era animarla, después de todo, se sentía orgullosa de ella.

 **...**

Habían pasado varios días después de los exámenes y al fin la profesora se había dignado a entregar las pruebas, dejó a sus alumnas una sesión de estudio y se dirigió al aula de maestros, había una reunión importante.

Mio se acercó a Ritsu y la encontró sujetando el examen mientras mantenía ese semblante en blanco de hace unos días, cosa que la preocupó;

—¿C-Cómo te fue Ritsu?— Preguntó con timidez, al parecer nada bien, pero no quería pensar eso. Ritsu no respondió, temblando, le dio su examen a Mio para confirmar o desmentir sus sospechas. Al tomar el examen, Mio abrió los ojos de par en par y se abalanzó a abrazar a Ritsu mientras sonreía; —Felicidades Ritsu— le susurró al oído mientras la abrazaba, la castaña reaccionó y correspondió al abrazo de su -ahora- mejor amiga. Mio suspiró aliviada, después de todo, Ritsu sí había estudiado y eso la hacía feliz. Ahora podrían pasar las vacaciones sin molestia alguna de asistir a cursos de verano.

Por su parte Ritsu estaba tan feliz que no sabía si llorar o gritar de emoción. Se sentía satisfecha con su resultado. Ahora podría disfrutar de los pocos días de clase que quedaban antes de las vacaciones de verano, y claro, participar en el festival escolar.

—Nee Mio, ¿qué harás durante las vacaciones?— Ritsu ladeó su cabeza y le sonrió a Mio, quien se sonrojó un poco; —No lo sé, supongo que estudiar, no hago algo interesante durante las vacaciones.. ¿y tú Ritsu?— La castaña bajó un poco la mirada, pero rápidamente la alzó al notar a Mio un tanto preocupada. —Creo que tampoco haré nada— Decía mientras se rascaba la nuca con un dejo de nervios; —Etto... no sé, ya que ninguna de las dos tiene planes relevantes, ¿te gustaría salir durante las vacaciones?— Ritsu tenía una mirada emocionada, a decir verdad, desde que se juntaba con Mio sus padres le permitían salir más seguido. Mio ya había conocido a sus padres hacía varios días y le tenían una enorme confianza a la pelinegra, sabían que ella cuidaba bien de Ritsu y no había problema con que salieran juntas, claro, en todas las salidas los padres de Ritsu la llamaban al menos una vez para saber dónde estaba y si se encontraba bien. Le agradaba saber que Mio le caía bien a sus padres, sin duda alguna era genial pasarlo con ella.

—C-Claro Ritsu, ya veremos que hacer durante las vacaciones— Mio se veía realmente emocionada, ¿salir con Ritsu durante las vacaciones? Aprovecharía lo más posible la oportunidad, si quería conquistar a la castaña esta era su gran oportunidad.

La profesora entró, Mio regresó a su asiento y las clases continuaron con normalidad hasta que el timbre de salida resonó por toda la escuela. Mio y Ritsu tomaron sus cosas y salieron del aula juntas;

Caminaban por el pasillo hablando acerca del festival escolar, cuando se escucharon pasos acercarse a ellas con gran velocidad.

—¡Ritsu-senpai!—

Ambas chicas se detuvieron y voltearon, Mio se exaltó un poco al notar que la voz pertenecía a la chica con la que Ritsu hablaba animadamente hace tiempo. Por su parte, Ritsu sonrió y saludó con la mano a aquella jovencita que se detuvo justo frente a ellas; —Hola Azusa, ¿qué tal todo?— Azusa sonrió e hizo una leve reverencia frente a ambas; —Quería saludarla y agradecerle por mostrarme las instalaciones de la escuela, senpai— La pequeña pelinegra se percató de la presencia de alguien junto a la castaña y volteó a mirar a Mio, quien la miraba con una amable sonrisa; —Usted debe ser Mio-senpai, Ritsu-senpai me ha hablado mucho sobre usted, es un placer conocerla— Mio notó que Azusa era una chica muy amable y cortés; —El placer es mío, Azusa-chan, puedes llamarme por mi nombre solamente— Mio sonreía mientras miraba a la más pequeña, pensaba que sería diferente, pero sus expectativas cayeron (por suerte para ella); —Gracias Mio-san.. etto, debo irme, nos veremos luego, hasta pronto Mio-san, Ritsu-senpai— Azusa dio otra reverencia y se retiró del lugar, dejando solas a Mio y Ritsu.

—Es una buena chica, ¿no crees?— Dijo Ritsu mientras volvía a caminar por el pasillo, seguida por Mio.

—Sí, fue muy amable, me agradó— Replicó Mio

—Esta vez pudiste controlar mejor tus celos, felicidades— Ritsu miró a Mio con una sonrisa traviesa

A continuación se ve a una Ritsu caminar detrás de Mio con un enorme golpe en su cabeza, riendo a carcajadas mientras la pelinegra, sonrojada, hace intento de ignorarla.

...

¡El Festival Escolar comenzaría en 2 días!

La clase de nuestras protagonistas tenía planeado hacer una casa embrujada, excelente idea para Ritsu, pésima idea para Mio. Al final se decidió por votos, con 37 votos a favor y 1 en contra (Ya se imaginarán de quién fue ese voto intentando hacer la diferencia) la clase comenzó los preparativos para crear su negocio del festival escolar. Todas se mantenían ocupadas durante clases, un grupo era el encargado de hacer los disfraces para quienes actuaran dentro de la casa; otro grupo era encargado de hacer los escenarios; en fin, todas estaban ocupadísimas. Después de todo, el Festival daría inicio en un par de días, debían apresurarse.

Mio ayudaba al grupo de los disfraces, mientras Ritsu era encargada de los escenarios junto al otro grupo, cosa que no le gustaba a la pelinegra ya que tenía menos tiempo para charlar con la castaña hiperactiva. Se resignó y decidió terminar lo más rápido posible, entre más rápido terminara, más posibilidades tenía de ir a hablar con Ritsu.

Mientras tanto la castaña se esforzaba construyendo el escenario, quería hacer un buen trabajo y lograr que quienes entraran se asustaran tanto con el escenario como con los actores que estarían allí dentro para darles un buen susto y en el peor de los casos, ayudarles a salir. Se sentía emocionada, le encantaba participar en los Festivales Escolares; siempre había querido participar y asistir a uno con compañía, ya que el año anterior no había socializado lo suficiente. Ahora sería diferente. Estaría todo el tiempo con Mio y eso la hacía feliz, al fin tenía a alguien con quien salir y disfrutar la vida, eso era algo que sin duda alguna tenía que hacer.

Ritsu planeaba qué hacer en el festival con Mio, estaba tan emocionada que no notó que alguien tenía rato hablándole; —Tainaka-san, ¿podrías escucharme?— Himeko Tachibana, una de las chicas encargadas del escenario se dirigía a ella:

— Ah, Himeko-san, ¿qué necesitabas?—

—¿Podrías sostener la pared artificial mientras la pinto? Es difícil hacer ambas cosas a la vez— Tachibana le sonreía a Ritsu, quien aceptó y le ayudó. Cosa que no pasó desapercibida frente a Mio, quien había comenzado a sentirse celosa. Lo dejaría pasar. Después de todo, un trabajo en colaborativo era lo ideal para terminar justo a tiempo.

Y así pasaron ambos días. La clase de Ritsu y Mio tenía listo todo para el festival escolar, el cual dio inicio luego de una presentación del director. La clase estaba muy ocupada, Mio era la encargada de vender los boletos y permitir la entrada. Mientras sus compañeras eran las responsables de dar un buen susto a quienes entraran. Ritsu estaba entre ellas y le parecía emocionante y divertido asustar a los demás, definitivamente había sido una buena idea hacer una casa embrujada.

Pasaban las horas y Ritsu ya había hecho de las suyas con muchas personas que entraban, nadie se había salvado del susto que les proporcionó, ella se escondía en una caja que hacía trabajo de tumba y, disfrazada de zombie, emergía de entre las sombras para asustar a su presa. Rió al recordar la última reacción de una pareja que había entrado, cuando escuchó pasos dirigirse a su posición. Sonrió y se preparó para darle el susto de su vida a quien fuera que hubiese tenido el valor de entrar, al ver a la persona acercarse se arrastró hacia afuera y se le acercó haciendo un ruido gutural con su garganta, escuchó un grito agudo y lo siguiente que vio, fue a una Mio asustada y hecha bolita en el piso, llorando. Ritsu se dio cuenta de a quién había asustado y se apresuró a consolar a Mio.

—¡Mio! soy yo, tranquilízate— Ritsu acariciaba la espalda de Mio, quien poco a poco dejó de llorar y miró a Ritsu con lágrimas en los ojos, haciendo que la castaña se sonrojara, Mio era adorable incluso cuando lloraba. —Relájate, estás bien— Ritsu abrazó a Mio y le dedicó una sonrisa, la pelinegra asintió y con la ayuda de la castaña se levantó del piso.

—Vine a avisarte que nuestro turno ya terminó, podemos tomar un descanso— Decía Mio mientras limpiaba los rastros de lagrimas que quedaban en sus mejillas.

—¡Genial! iré a cambiarme, después veamos que hay de interesante en el Festival— Ristu sonrió y tomó a Mio de la mano, guiándola hasta la salida, llegaron a su aula y Ritsu se cambió de ropa frente a una Mio que desviaba la mirada lo más que podía.

—¡Listo! Vámonos Mio— Ambas salieron del aula y caminaron por el pasillo, había negocios interesantes, un café maid por aquí, un puesto que ofrecía Takoyaki por allá, infinidad de cosas que a ambas les gustaban. Pasaron el resto del día comiendo cuanta comida se les atravesara y terminaron sentadas en la misma banca donde tomaban el receso.

—El festival escolar es genial— Decía Ritsu mientras se rascaba la barriga, había quedado llena de tanto comer.

—Lo mejor es que dura dos días, mañana podremos seguir probando la comida de todos los puestos— Mio hacía lo mismo que Ritsu.

Ambas estaban satisfechas, Mio vio una pequeña oportunidad y recargó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Ritsu, haciendo que la castaña se sobresaltara levemente; esperaba alguna reacción de su amiga, una reacción de rechazo , estaba preparada. Sin embargo, esa reacción nunca llegó. Sintió cómo Ritsu recargó su cabeza sobre la de ella y se sonrojó a más no poder, ¿esto en verdad está pasando? Se dio un leve pellizco en el brazo y le dolió, sí, era real. Mio sonrió y cerró los ojos, le encantaban esos pequeños momentos con la castaña.

Por otro lado, Ritsu no sabía qué hacer, no le incomodaba en lo absoluto estar así con Mio, es más, le gustaba. Quizás su corazón se había abierto lo suficiente para que Mio se adentrara en el, y así lo hizo. Ritsu supo aceptar que Mio causaba una reacción en su corazón que no tenía nada que ver con la amistad, era una reacción más bien parecida al amor.

Sí, la gran Ritsu Tainaka se estaba enamorando de su mejor amiga, Mio Akiyama. Ritsu cerró sus ojos y sonrió, jamás había experimentado de cerca un sentimiento como ese, y a decir verdad, no era tan malo como algunos lo describían. Pasaron unos minutos y la castaña abrió los ojos, miró de reojo a Mio y la sacudió por el hombro, notó que se había dormido en su hombro. Sonrió. Era adorable en todos los sentidos y Ritsu tuvo que romper esa imagen tan tierna para despertar a Mio, debían irse a casa.

—Mio-chan, despierta—

—Eh.. ¿me dormí?—

—Sí jaja, debemos irnos, ya es tarde—

Mio se levantó de la banca junto a Ritsu, fueron al salón, tomaron sus cosas y se dirigieron a la salida de la preparatoria. Ritsu decidió acompañar a Mio hasta su casa; Ambas iban charlando acerca del Festival Escolar y las vacaciones, todo iba de viento en popa.

Ritsu dejó a Mio en su casa y al regresar, notó a un grupo de chicos parados en la esquina opuesta a casa de Mio, mirándola con recelo. No le tomó importancia y regresó a su hogar. Al día siguiente tendría mucho trabajo por hacer y mucha diversión junto a su mejor amiga.

...

El segundo día del Festival Escolar pasaba con normalidad, la clase 3-2 tenía una gran cantidad de visitantes. Su casa embrujada estaba siendo un gran éxito en la preparatoria, así que cada minuto llegaban nuevo clientes esperando ser asustados. Mio recibía el dinero y entregaba tickets de entrada con mucha frecuencia, se preguntaba el por qué todos estarían tan entusiasmados por entrar, después de todo era aterrador (al menos para ella). Escuchó a dos jóvenes salir riendo a carcajadas.

—Ese zombie se llevó un buen golpe, ¿no crees?— Decía a su amigo mientras ambos se alejaban riendo a carcajadas. Cosa que no le agradó a Mio, ¿quien más estaría disfrazado de zombie aparte de Ritsu? Se levantó del lugar, le pidió a Tachibana reemplazarla por un rato y entró a la casa buscando a Ritsu con una gran preocupación. Al acercarse al lugar donde se supone debía estar la castaña, no encontró nada. Salió del lugar en dirección al aula y encontró a Ritsu sentada en una de las bancas, limpiándose la sangre con un trapo.

— ¡Ritsu!— Mio se acercó rápidamente a ella y notó que Ritsu tenía un labio hinchado y sangrante, casi se desmaya al verla así, pero supo soportarlo y buscó el botiquín médico.

—No deberían permitir que entraran personas que no saben controlar sus miedos y responden a golpes— Mio se acercó a Ritsu y le tomó el rostro, haciendo que la castaña la mirara a los ojos; —Te va a doler un poco, pero sopórtalo— Mio dio un pequeño beso en la frente de Ritsu y comenzó a limpiar su herida en el labio, la castaña sólo se sonrojó y sonrió, Mio era demasiado amable todo el tiempo.

—Gracias por curarme Mio-chan, te debo una— Ritsu le guiñó un ojo a Mio ganándose un sonrojo de parte de la otra, quien dio un suspiro y se sentó frente a ella; —No es nada Ritsu, ¿te parece bien tomar un descanso e ir a ver los demás negocios de nuevo?— Dijo Mio sonriéndole a Ritsu; —Pero nuestros turnos aún no terminan.. — Ritsu fue interrumpida por otra voz. —Claro que terminaron, tómense un descanso chicas, trabajaron duro hoy— Himeko les hablaba desde la puerta, sonriéndoles amablemente. —Espero que no te hayan hecho mucho daño Ritsu-san, pueden tomarse el día— Dijo la más alta mientras se retiraba del salón dirigiéndose a la casa embrujada, Mio y Ritsu se miraron con emoción; luego de que Ritsu se cambiara, repitieron la rutina de ayer hasta el término del festival.

...

De camino a la preparatoria, las chicas comían algodón de azúcar, Ritsu en su afán de molestar a Mio, le robaba un bocado de vez en cuando, y Mio se defendía haciendo lo mismo, llegaron a casa de la pelinegra y se sentaron en las escaleras de la entrada mientras seguían comiendo su algodón de azúcar. Ritsu sonreía cuando notó que los mismos chicos que había visto el día anterior, se acercaban a ellas, y supuso que lo hacían con unas no muy buenas intenciones.

—¿Quién es ella, Mio-san?— Habló el más alto de todos, un chico pelinegro de ojos del mismo color, que usaba una sudadera negra y sostenía un cigarrillo en una de sus manos.

—No es de tu incumbencia Makoto, vete de aquí— Mio se mostró incómoda con la presencia de aquél chico y su pandilla, no le daba buena espina. Sabía que el pelinegro gustaba de ella y podía llegar a ser muy posesivo.

—¿Que no es de mi incumbencia? Es de mi incumbencia saber quien intenta conquistar a MI chica— Dijo el arrogante joven.

—No me consideres de tu propiedad, Makoto— Mio comenzaba a estresarse, ¿por que cuando estaba con Ritsu a solas, alguien o algo tenía que arruinarlo siempre?

—Tú no te metas Mio, éste no es asunto tuyo—

—¿Y tú quién te crees para hablarle así a Mio? Es más, ¿quién te crees para cuestionar su vida personal?— Ritsu miraba desafiante al joven, debía proteger a Mio de cualquiera que se le acercara con malas intenciones.

—Makoto Yamamoto, su novio—

—Al parecer ella no te acepta como tal, deja de molestarla y vete de aquí— Mio miraba asombrada a Ritsu, quien se había levantado de los escalones y puesto justo frente a él, retándolo; Por su parte la castaña no le tenía miedo al chico, era difícil que la asustara, y protegería a Mio de cualquiera que se atreviera a meterse con ella.

—¿Y tú quién eres para decirme que me vaya?— Makoto hablaba con un toque sombrío, cualquiera se hubiera intimidado. Pero como dije antes, Ritsu Tainaka no es cualquiera.

—Tainaka Ritsu, su mejor amiga— Y fue entonces que Mio salió de su trance, se levantó y jaló a Ritsu por el brazo, evitando que Makoto le soltara un golpe.

—Vamos adentro Ritsu, no valen la pena— Mio tomó la mano de Ritsu entrelazando sus dedos –cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Makoto y le causó una gran molestia–, tomaron sus mochilas y entraron en casa de Mio.

—¡Espero no volver a verte por aquí Tainaka!— Gritó Makoto para luego retirarse junto a su pandilla.

Mio suspiró y dejó su mochila en uno de los muebles y se sentó, Ritsu hizo lo mismo y la miró con un gesto de preocupación; —¿Te ha molestado antes, Mio?— Preguntó la castaña, apretando sus puños, no soportaba que molestaran a sus seres queridos; —Sí, se la pasa pidiéndome que salga con él, a veces me sigue cuando salgo de mi casa, es bastante molesto, pero déjalo, no lo vale— Mio hizo un ademán para que se acercara a ella, la oji ámbar se acercó y Mio recostó su cabeza en sus piernas, suspirando; —Gracias por defenderme, Ritsu— Decía Mio mientras tomaba la mano de Ritsu, gesto que hizo sonrojar a la otra; —No agradezcas, te protegeré de todo y todos— Ritsu sonrió y acarició el cabello de Mio, quien se levantó y recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Ritsu mientras tomaba su mano amistosamente. Ritsu suspiró y recargó su cabeza en la de Mio, sería difícil protegerla debido a su condición, pero lo haría, después de todo, ya había aceptado sus recientes sentimientos hacia la oji gris.

...

La noche era tranquila, Ritsu estaba acostada en su cama mirando el techo, pensando, ¿cuanto tiempo había pasado ya? Se sentó en la cama, abrió uno de los cajones de la pequeña mesa de noche que tenía a un lado y sacó un bote pequeño, que contenía pastillas. Las mismas que había ido a comprar al centro comercial aquella vez con Mio. Lo abrió y sacó una pastilla, la cual se puso en la boca y tomó con ayuda de un pequeño vaso de agua que tenía sobre la mesa.

Ritsu dio un suspiro, le molestaba tomar esas pastillas a diario, pero era por el bien de su salud hacerlo. Volvió a recostarse y volvió a pensar; ¿se lo diría a Mio alguna vez? Pensaba en hacerlo, pero a la vez no quería preocupar a la pelinegra. No, esa no era una opción; quería ver a Mio feliz junto a ella, disfrutando los momentos que pasaban juntas. Quizás se lo diría un poco más adelante, por ahora, esperaría un poco más, no quería presionarse ni molestar a Mio, después de todo, la quería, y buscaría la felicidad para ella.

...

 **Jaja, hace bastante que no escribo después de cada cap :p**

 **Ahora sí, a responder reviews :3**

 **FCDA: ¡Muchas gracias por seguir mi fic y dejar un review en cada capítulo! Sentimientos encontrados x'D que kawaii, y sí, Mio se le acercará más 7u7**

 **RitsuAmberEyes: You speak English right? I'm not good with English, but i will attempt, thanks for following my history, I do appreciate you attempt to read it even though it is in Spanish, Thank u very much! ^^**

 **Supongo que es todo, ¡hasta el siguiente capítulo! :D**


	6. Una Confesión Difícil

**Hola de nuevo TuT)/**

 **Ya sé, debía subir éste capítulo ayer pero no pude hacerlo porque tenía mucha tarea Dx pero al fin soy libre para publicarlo ggg(?**

 **Sin más por el momento, espero que disfruten la lectura!**

 **Si me dejaran un Review para continuar con la historia, estaría eternamente agradecida y les daría más Mitsu(? jaja xD**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclairmer: K-ON! no me pertenece, historia con fines de entretenimiento.**

 **...**

—¡De pie! ¡Saluden!— La representante del aula 3-2 ordenó a sus compañeras, las cuales se despidieron entre sí con risas y algunas, con lágrimas. Las vacaciones de verano habían llegado, justo después del festival escolar.

Mio se despedía de una que otra compañera que se le acercaba, sonriendo amablemente y deseando unas felices vacaciones a sus compañeras; Las compañeras de Mio tomaron sus cosas y abandonaron el aula de clase cuando el timbre anunció que el último día de clases había llegado a su fin; Mio se había quedado en el salón de clases, ya que era su turno de limpiar la pizarra y acomodar bien los pupitres. Luego de un rato de cumplir su deber y terminarlo escuchó la puerta del aula abrirse y volteó para ver quién había sido, después de todo, ¿quién querría regresar al aula el último día de clases?

Allí, parada unos metros frente a ella se encontraba Ritsu, sonriéndole como sólo ella puede hacerlo.

Mio sonrió de lado, tomó su mochila y caminó hacia la castaña, quien mantenía su sonrisa al ver a la pelinegra acercarse a ella. Mio se acercó a Ritsu y susurró a su oído; —¿Nos vamos?—. La castaña asintió con su cabeza y ambas salieron del aula, caminaron por los -ahora vacíos- pasillos de la preparatoria; en dirección a la puerta principal para salir.

—¿Qué harás en vacaciones, Mio?— Ritsu rompió el silencio que había entre las dos.

—Eh, no lo sé, normalmente no hago nada interesante durante las vacaciones, ¿y tú Ritsu?— Decía Mio sin mirar a la castaña.

Ritsu dio un pequeño suspiro, Mio volteó a verla y arqueó una ceja, confundida. —Haré lo que sea, con tal de que sea divertido— Decía Ritsu mientras sonreía con ese ánimo que la caracterizaba;

—Típico de ti— Decía Mio sonriéndole divertida a Ritsu, ya se imaginaba todo lo que la castaña haría, desde hacer bromas a sus vecinos hasta tirarse en paracaídas de un acantilado, sí, a veces la imaginación de Mio exageraba un poquito.

—Nee Mio, ¿debes llegar temprano a tu casa?— Ritsu puso sus manos en su nuca y miró a Mio mientras caminaba.

—Mis padres no están, creo que no, ¿por que la pregunta?— Mio sostenía su bolso y miraba a Ritsu

—¿Quieres ir a dar un paseo por el parque?—

—¿Ahora? No crees que es algo.. ¿tarde?—

—El parque es bonito por la tarde—

—Bueno bueno, vamos—

Mio no pudo contra esa carita de perro regañado que Ritsu utilizó para que cediera ante su petición, ambas cambiaron de dirección y caminaron hacia el parque.

—Mio-chan, ¡te reto a una carrera hasta el parque!— Gritó Ritsu para después comenzar a correr, adelantándosele a Mio

—¡Eso es trampa!— Mio comenzó a correr intentando alcanzar a Ritsu, la castaña era muy veloz, y eso debía admitirse.

Corrieron alrededor de 3 minutos hasta ver la entrada del parque cerca; —¡Mio! ¡qué lenta eres!— Ritsu gritaba desde adelante, intentando darle ánimos a Mio; —¡No quiero correr!— Mio comenzaba a detenerse; —¡Hay percebes detrás de ti!—

Y Mio aceleró hasta alcanzar y rebasar a Ritsu, a quien dejó muy atrás. Al llegar al parque Mio se acercó a una banca, dejó allí su mochila y se sentó abrazando sus rodillas mientras repetía para si misma:

"No escuché nada, no escuché nada, no escuché nada"

Después de un rato, notó que la castaña tardaba en llegar. Se levantó de su lugar y miró a todos lados esperando ver a Ritsu acercarse, pero no notó nada. Mio comenzó a preocuparse, ¿dónde estaba Ritsu? Se alejó un poco de la banca y miró a su alrededor esperando por una señal de la castaña. Nada. No había ni rastro de Ritsu.

—R-Ritsu! ¿d-dónde estás?— Gritó Mio, pero no recibió respuesta. La pelinegra se dirigió a la banca y se sentó, quizás Ritsu había regresado a su casa mientras ella no veía. Suspiró y miró hacia arriba, el cielo comenzaba a apagarse, sonrió al ver esa tonalidad que le daba el atardecer; le recordaba un poco a los ojos de Ritsu.

—Ritsu... — Y cerró los ojos mientras sonreía, pensar en ella ya no era una costumbre, si no una necesidad. De pronto Mio sintió unos brazos rodear su cuello, se sobresaltó y giró para encontrarse peligrosamente cerca de la castaña, quien sonreía divertida.

—¿Dónde estabas?— Preguntó Mio a Ritsu, quien la había soltado y se sentó justo a su lado en la banca.

—Yo.. eh... fui a comprar un helado cuando me rebasaste, la heladería quedaba cerca y pensé que sería una buena idea— Mintió la castaña.

—¿Y ya te lo terminaste?— Mio miraba perpleja a Ritsu

—Sí, tenía hambre— Ritsu dio una risilla nerviosa mientras se rascaba la nuca.

—Me sorprendes Tainaka— Mio sonrió y negó con su cabeza

—Lo sé, Akiyama— Ritsu rodeó el cuello de su amiga con uno de sus brazos y ambas comenzaron a reír, cuando escucharon a alguien acercarse a ellas.

—Vaya vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí?— Habló Makoto, el pelinegro arrogante ahora se encontraba frente a ellas.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Makoto?— Mio inmediatamente se puso a la defensiva, la presencia del chico nunca le dio buena espina.

—Vine a dar un paseo al parque, ¿qué no puedo?— Habló el chico.

—Sí puedes, simplemente intenta no interrumpir a los demás cuando vengas— Esta vez habló Ritsu, quien aún rodeaba a Mio con su brazo, cosa que no le agradó a Makoto.

—Cierra la boca, nadie te está hablando a ti. Por cierto, quita tu asquerosa mano de Mio— Makoto dio un paso al frente, intentando intimidar a la castaña.

—A mi no me molesta Makoto— Habló Mio, quien por instinto tomó la otra mano de Ritsu.

—Pues a mi sí, ¿no te he dicho que nadie puede tocarte, a menos que sea yo?— Makoto comenzaba a irritarse, comenzaba a sospechar que entre esas dos no había una simple amistad.

—Tú no tienes ninguna autoridad sobre Mio, y no permitiré que le hables como si fuera de tu propiedad— Ritsu se levantó de la banca y se puso frente a Makoto, la diferencia de tamaños era notable.

—¡Já! ¿crees que me das miedo?— Makoto miraba a los ojos a Ritsu, fue una batalla color negro vs ámbar.

—No intento darte miedo, idiota— Ritsu miró desafiante a Makoto.

El chico perdió el control y empujó fuertemente a Ritsu, derribándola, Ritsu miró a su agresor con recelo y justo cuando Makoto se aproximaba para propinarle la golpiza de su vida, una pelinegra se interpuso entre ambos.

—¿¡Qué diablos te sucede Makoto!?— Mio empujó con ímpetu a Makoto, quien dio unos pasos hacia atrás perdiendo el equilibrio, Mio tenía una fuerza impresionante. La pelinegra se alejó de él y se acercó a Ritsu, ayudándola a levantarse.

—¡Jamás vuelvas a tocar a Ritsu! ¿¡entendiste!?— Mio se colocó frente a Ritsu mientras le gritaba al chico en señal de protección; —No me importa si debo enfrentarme contigo o tus amigos, no dejaré que vuelvas a tocarla, Makoto— Mio miró con resentimiento al chico, quien la miró desconcertado y al final, optó por irse.

—¿Estás bien Ritsu? ¿te lastimó?— Mio se giró para ver a Ritsu, quien la miraba con asombro. Jamás había visto que alguien la defendiera, mucho menos se imaginó a Mio haciendo tal cosa, siempre pensó que ella era quien debía proteger a la pelinegra tímida. En ese instante Ritsu sintió una punzada en su pecho, pero no dolía, más bien, era como si su corazón estuviera envuelto en una felicidad difícil de explicar. Sí, Mio había flechado su corazón por completo.

—S-Sí, estoy bien.. gracias por defenderme, Mio— Dijo Ritsu mientras se sonrojaba levemente.

"¡Qué linda!" Pensó Mio al verla sonrojarse; —¿Quieres ir a mi casa, Ritsu?— Mio sacó de sus pensamientos a la castaña.

—Eh? C-Claro— Ritsu salió de su burbuja mental y miró a Mio, ambas tomaron sus mochilas y se dirigieron a la casa de la pelinegra. En el camino iban charlando animadamente acerca de qué harían en vacaciones, de qué sabor de helado era más rico, de qué banda de rock clásico era la mejor, de que si la toalla femenina era con o sin alitas, en fin, el tema de conversación no acabó hasta que llegaron a casa de Mio, quien abrió la puerta y ambas entraron, subieron las escaleras y fueron a la habitación de Mio.

—Te digo que sería un éxito si las toallas femeninas tuvieran estampados de bandas famosas de Rock, ¡se venderían como pan caliente!— Exclamaba Ritsu mientras se dejaba caer en la cama de Mio.

—¿No crees que sería raro ensuciar el logo de la banda con sangre?— Mio se acostó junto a Ritsu

—Tienes razón— Ritsu rió con fuerzas seguida de Mio.

De pronto Ritsu sintió un dolor punzante en el pecho, dio un quejido y se levantó de la cama, poniendo su mano en el pecho justo donde se sitúa el corazón.

—¿R-Ritsu? ¿estás bien?— Mio se levantó y miró con preocupación a Ritsu, quien negó con la cabeza; —¿Podrías.. darme un vaso con agua?.. — Ritsu jadeaba mientras hablaba, le costaba trabajo y el dolor en su pecho no facilitaba para nada las cosas. Mio asintió y corrió hacia las escaleras, Ritsu abrió una de las bolsas de su mochila y sacó las pastillas que había comprado, Mio entró a la habitación con el vaso de agua y se lo dio a Ritsu, quien se tomó un par de pastillas con rapidez.

Mio se sentó junto a Ritsu preocupada, ¿de qué eran esas pastillas? ¿por qué Ritsu las llevaba consigo? ¿acaso tenía un problema de salud? Tenía muchas dudas en su cabeza, pero decidió guardarlas para después, no quería incomodar a Ritsu.

—¿Cómo te sientes?.. — preguntó con timidez Mio, Ritsu se recostó de nuevo en la cama, suspirando con pesadez

—Mejor.. gracias Mio— La aludida se sentó junto a la castaña y negó con la cabeza; —No debes agradecerme nada, Ritsu— Mio sonrió y acarició el cabello de Ritsu con suavidad, mientras ésta la miraba embelesada. Ritsu pensaba que Mio era muy bonita, y ahora que la miraba de cerca se dio cuenta de que "bonita" era una palabra que carecía de significado para describir la belleza de Mio.

—Sí debo, hoy hiciste mucho por mi, nadie nunca me había defendido como tú lo hiciste, y debo agradecértelo— Ritsu se movió sobre la cama y se recostó sobre las piernas de la pelinegra, quien se sonrojó al ver a la castaña recostada.

—No me agradezcas, verte feliz me basta— Mio sonreía mientras acariciaba el cabello de Ritsu. Esas palabras fueron suficientes para atrapar aún más al corazón de la castaña hiperactiva.

Ritsu sonrió y se levantó de las piernas de Mio, sentándose junto a ella; —¿mañana harás algo?— preguntó con una enorme sonrisa la ojiámbar.

—Creo que no, ¿por?— Mio miró a Ritsu

—¿Te gustaría ir al cine conmigo?— decía la castaña mientras daba leves saltos en la cama.

—C-Claro!— Mio asintió con la cabeza y sonrió, su plan de acercarse a la castaña estaba funcionando, y muy bien.

Pasaron las horas y Ritsu tuvo que irse a su casa, Mio la acompañó hasta la puerta y salió de la casa junto a ella;

—Te veré mañana a las cuatro en punto en el centro comercial, Ritsu— Dijo la pelinegra

—Está bien Mio, no llegues tarde— añadió Ritsu con una sonrisa burlona

—Eso debería decirlo yo— Mio sonrió

Ambas se despidieron y Mio entró a su casa, se sentó en uno de los sillones y suspiró tranquilamente, parecía que todo saldría bien al día siguiente.

 **...**

Ritsu llegó a su casa y subió las escaleras, dejó la mochila en el piso y se sentó en la cama, no dejaba de darle vueltas a lo que había sucedido en el parque, y no, no pensaba en el conflicto que se suscitó con Makoto, si no en el dolor punzante en su pecho cuando corría para alcanzar a Mio. Sí, Ritsu había mentido sobre haber ido a comprar un helado, pero no quería preocupar a Mio.

Se dio cuenta de que últimamente su corazón dolía más cuando estaba con su mejor amiga, lo sentía acelerado, como si quisiera salirse de su pecho. Y eso le preocupaba. No le preocupaban sus recientes sentimientos hacia Mio, si no su salud, ¿estaba bien que su corazón se precipitara tanto estando en esa condición? ¿debería decírselo a Mio?

Suspiró. Quizás mañana se lo diría, ya era hora de revelarle su más oscuro secreto.

Ritsu se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño, una ducha caliente era lo que necesitaba para relajarse y pensar cómo se lo diría a Mio.

 **...**

Al día siguiente Mio estaba preocupada, no sabía qué ponerse para su "cita" con Ritsu, y si es que la castaña la había invitado a una salida al cine, para Mio era una cita.

—¿Qué debería llevar?— decía mientras miraba miles de playeras, pantalones, faldas, etc. Siempre que salía con Ritsu, tenía una batalla contra su armario. —Supongo que algo informal está bien— Mio tomó una blusa blanca y un pantalón negro, se vistió, se arregló y se miró al espejo, lista para la batalla. —Perfecto— sonrió para si misma, tomó su bolso y salió de su casa en dirección al centro comercial.

Al llegar al centro comercial, buscó con la mirada a Ritsu esperando verla, pero no fue así. Suspiró, tendría que esperarla un poco más, se dirigió a una banca cercana al cine y se sentó, aún mirando a su alrededor.

—¿Mio-senpai? ¿es usted?— Mio alzó la mirada para encontrarse con una pequeña figura parada frente a ella.

—Azusa-chan, hola— Le sonrió a la pequeña de coletas, quien se sentó junto a ella en la banca.

—¿Cómo está Mio-senpai?— Habló Azusa mientras la miraba sonriente

—Bien, muy bien, ¿y tú? ¿cómo estás pasando las vacaciones?— contestó Mio

—Estoy bien, gracias. Las paso bien, saldré de viaje con mis padres, ¿qué hace aquí Senpai?— preguntó la menor

—Eh, una amiga y yo decidimos venir al cine, pero aún no llega—

—¿Habla de Ritsu-senpai?— La mirada de Azusa brillaba

—S-Sí.. ¿cómo lo supiste?— Mio arqueó una ceja confundida

—Me lo imaginé, ustedes dos siempre van juntas a donde sea— dijo Azusa mientras reía levemente

—Nos atrapaste— Mio sonrió divertida, Azusa le agradaba y se percató de que no representaría una molestia entre ella y Ritsu. Sí, Mio Akiyama ya celaba a Ritsu incluso sin ser novias.

Ambas continuaron charlando por unos minutos, hasta que Ritsu hizo su magnífica aparición (por magnífica me refiero a que llegó por detrás, asustó a Mio y se ganó un golpe en la cabeza, haciendo reír a Azusa por la cómica escena)

—¡Nakano! ¿qué haces aquí?— preguntó Ritsu mientras se sobaba la cabeza

—Vine a comprar algunas cosas que necesito para mi viaje, Senpai— respondió Azusa amablemente; —Bueno, creo que debo irme o a ambas se les hará tarde para su película, ¡diviértanse!— Azusa hizo ademán de irse, pero antes, se acercó a Mio y le susurró al oído: —Mucha suerte, Mio-senpai— le guiñó un ojo y se fue, dejando a Mio con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas

.—¡Hasta luego Azusa-chan!— gritó Ritsu —¿nos vamos Mio?— ahora se dirigió a la pelinegra

—Vamos— dijo Mio, y ambas entraron, compraron las entradas y fueron a por palomitas para disfrutar la película.

 **...**

Al salir de la sala, Ritsu se estiraba y bostezaba mientras caminaba junto a Mio.

—¿Qué te pareció la película, Mio-chan?—

—Esperaba un poco más al final.. —

—Mio-chan, eres una pervertida—

Y se ganó otro golpe en la cabeza por parte de Mio.

—Mio-chan, ¿te gustaría ir a beber un café?— Mio miró su bolso y se percató de no tener el dinero suficiente, no quería decírselo a Ritsu y se precipitó a negarse

—Quedé llena con las palomitas.. — Mio no sabía mentir

—¡Vamos! Yo lo invito— Ritsu tomó la mano de Mio y salieron del centro comercial en dirección a una cafetería cercana

Entraron y se sentaron cerca de la ventana, unos minutos después de haberse sentado, se acercó una mesera rubia con las cartas

—Buenas tardes, cuando estén listas para pedir, avísenme— La chica les sonrió amablemente y se retiró

—¿Qué pedirás Mio-chan?— Ritsu miraba a Mio con una sonrisa

—No quiero que gastes tanto, Ritsu— decía Mio avergonzada

—No será molestia gastar si lo hago para ti— Ritsu le dio una cálida sonrisa a Mio, Dios, sabía cómo derretir a Mio

—No digas eso.. pediré un frappé, es todo— Mio cerró la carta y la dejó en la mesa, para luego cruzarse de brazos y mirar a otro lado.

"Se ve tan tierna cuando hace eso" pensó Ritsu, luego cerró la carta y volteó a buscar a la mesera, le hizo una seña para que se acercara y ésta fue hacia ellas.

—¿Qué pedirán?— dijo la chica, quien tenía un cabello casi tan largo como el de Mio pero la diferencia era que ésta era rubia, tenía unos hermosos ojos azules y una sonrisa encantadora.

¿Qué significaba todo esto? Exacto, problemas para Mio, más bien, CELOS.

—Dos frappés, por favor— dijo Ritsu mientras le sonreía a la mesera, a Mio no le gustó para nada el que le sonriera de esa forma.

—En seguida los traigo— la chica dio una leve reverencia y se retiró

—Era muy linda, ¿no lo crees Mio?— decía Ritsu mientras llevaba sus manos hacia su nuca

—Sí, claro— dijo Mio tajante

Ritsu miró a Mio con una ceja arqueada, ¿estaba celosa? Sí, era muy fácil de notar, esto hizo a Ritsu darse cuenta de 2 cosas:

ás Mio también sentía algo por ella

pelinegra no sabía disimular sus celos

Ritsu sonrió ladina y apoyó sus codos en la mesa, mirando fijamente a Mio

—¿Te sientes bien?— preguntó sonriente

—Claro, ¿por que no habría de estar bien?— habló Mio con una indiferencia en sus palabras

—No sé, de repente te apartas completamente, como si estuvieras molesta— Ritsu seguía sonriéndole

—¡No estoy molesta!— Mio miró a Ritsu y sus ojos reflejaban molestia, cosa que no pasó desapercibida frente a la castaña

—¿Estás celosa de la mesera?— se atrevió a preguntar, Ritsu se imaginaba que al preguntarle tal cosa estaba adentrándose en la boca del lobo, pero debía confirmarlo

—¿Celosa? para nada, si quieres invítala al cine y luego un frappé, al parecer te agrada mucho— Mio se cruzó de brazos e hizo un mohín con su boca, cosa que le pareció terriblemente adorable a Ritsu

En ese momento se acercó la mesera y colocó los frappés sobre la mesa, para luego sostener la bandeja entre sus brazos; —Si necesitan algo más, estoy a su servicio— dijo con esa cálida sonrisa

Ritsu la miró sonriente; —Muchas gracias.. — miró el gafete que tenía sobre la camisa —Tsumugi— agregó la castaña. La mesera se sobresaltó un poco y devolvió su sonrisa a Ritsu; —Puedes llamarme simplemente Mugi— y se retiro para atender a los demás clientes

Ritsu tomó su frappé y miró a Mio, quien tomó el suyo, llevó el popote a su boca y comenzó a beberlo, sin dirigirle palabra a Ritsu

—¿Está rico?— preguntó la castaña sonriente

—Sí— contestó indiferente la pelinegra. Mio quitó la tapa del vaso del frappé y con ayuda del popote, probó la crema batida que llevaba encima el frappé, dejando algo de crema en la comisura de sus labios

Ritsu la miró y rió levemente

—Te ensuciaste, Mio-chan, ¿quieres que te limpie?— decía mientras se levantaba de su lugar

—No es necesario que me digas algo tan obvio— decía Mio sin mirar a Ritsu —Y no gracias, puedo limpiarme so–...—

Mio fue interrumpida por una Ritsu que, sin vergüenza alguna, tomó su rostro y depositó un beso en sus labios, para luego lamerlos y limpiar la crema que había sobre su comisura. Mio abrió los ojos de par en par sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando, lastimosamente, no todo lo bueno dura para siempre, Ritsu soltó su rostro con delicadeza y volvió a sentarse en su lugar, para luego tomar el popote de su frappé y darle un sorbo sin inmutarse. Mientras Mio todavía analizaba lo que había sucedido, se llevó una mano a los labios y los tocó con delicadeza, como si fueran el tesoro más invaluable del mundo. Miró a Ritsu atónita y parpadeó varias veces.

—¿Qué fue eso?— atinó a decir la pelinegra, aún impresionada

—Te dije que te ayudaría a limpiar esa crema, ¿no?— dijo Ritsu con una sonrisa traviesa

—Pensé que lo harías de otra forma— Mio estaba sonrojada

—Ya tenía ganas de conocer el sabor de tus labios, y no hay mejor acompañamiento que la crema batida— afirmó Ritsu, con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas

Mio se sonrojó a más no poder, ¿ésto era real? se pellizcó el brazo a si misma para comprobarlo, y sí, dolió, entonces no estaba en un sueño.

—Baka Ritsu.. —dijo Mio, quien miró a Ritsu con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué?— Ritsu aún sonreía divertida y mantenía ese sonrojo en sus mejillas

—A la próxima, avísame— replicó la pelinegra

—Robados saben mejor— contestó la castaña

 **...**

Después de un rato salieron de la cafetería, Ritsu insistió en acompañar a Mio a su casa, y la pelinegra no pudo contra las súplicas de su hiperactiva amiga. Ambas caminaban tranquilamente, conversando de una que otra cosa que se les ocurría, cambiando de tema constantemente. Pasaban de hablar de matemáticas al espacio exterior, así de interesante era charlar entre ellas.

Llegaron a la casa de Mio y ésta invitó a pasar a Ritsu, ambas se dirigieron a la habitación de Mio y allí continuaron su charla;

—¿Quién ganaría entre Jeff Beck y Jimmy Hendrix?— decía Ritsu con un gesto de duda

—Es obvio que Jeff Beck— Mio respondía afirmativamente

—¿Por que estás tan segura?— Ritsu miraba a Mio con una ceja arqueada

—Porque es Jeff Beck, obviamente— dijo Mio con una seguridad increíble

—Tu lógica es impresionante— Ritsu rió y se dejó caer en la cama

—Es que tus preguntas son demasiado obvias— replicó Mio mientras acomodaba su ropa, sí, la misma que había dejado regada antes de salir de casa

—¿Eso crees?— Ritsu puso sus manos en su nuca

—Sí, intenta preguntar algo que sea más difícil de responder— sugirió Mio mientras acomodaba el desastre de su armario

—Hum... déjame pensar— dijo la castaña mientras miraba el techo, en busca de una pregunta interesante, la cual llegó en menos de lo que esperaba; —Ya tengo una pregunta más difícil de responder— dijo Ritsu mientras se incorporaba y se sentaba sobre la cama

—¿cuál es?— respondía Mio sin mirarla, tenía un verdadero desastre en su habitación

— ... ¿te gustó el beso que te di en la cafetería? — preguntó con valentía Ritsu

Mio se quedó en blanco, cerró los ojos, inhaló y exhaló, para luego voltear a ver a Ritsu, quien la miraba dudosa desde su cama

—¿Y bien?— habló Ritsu con un dejo de nervios apenas notable, el silencio de Mio le decía que no le había gustado, y eso la ponía triste.

Mio se acercó a Ritsu y en un rápido movimiento le tomó las muñecas y la recostó sobre la cama, quedando sobre ella y mirándola fijamente a los ojos; —Deja que mis acciones respondan a tu pregunta— Ritsu tragó saliva y cerró los ojos esperando un golpe por parte de Mio, pero no lo recibió, sólo sintió un par de suaves labios posarse sobre los suyos, Ritsu abrió los ojos y parpadeó varias veces, para luego cerrarlos y corresponder el beso de Mio.

Entrelazaron sus manos y Mio mordió levemente el labio inferior de Ritsu, quien se sobresaltó un poco, pero supo soportarlo. Al cabo de unos segundos más, el aire comenzaba a hacer falta entre ambas, y se separaron, quedando apenas unos centímetros una lejos de la otra.

—¿Eso respondió a tu pregunta?— habló Mio, quien tenía un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas y miraba a Ritsu con anhelo

—Sí, pero dejó más preguntas detrás— Ritsu miraba a Mio de la misma forma que la pelinegra lo hacía

—¿Y esas preguntas se pueden responder de la misma forma que esta?—

—No, pero no me molestaría que lo hicieras de nuevo— habló Ritsu de forma sugerente, Mio sonrió y depositó un casto beso en los labios de Ritsu, quien se sonrojó y abrazó fuerte a la ojigris.

—Mio... hay algo que debo decirte.. —habló con inseguridad la castaña, mientras atraía el cuerpo de Mio hacia ella, mirándola a los ojos.

—¿De qué se trata?— Mio acariciaba con suavidad el cabello de Ritsu mientras la abrazaba

—.. ¿recuerdas las pastillas que tomé el otro día?— la castaña se sentía insegura, no quería hacerlo, pero era algo que ya se había prometido hacer

—Sí.. las recuerdo, ¿pasa algo con esas pastillas?— Mio habló con un tono confortable, quería saber a qué se estaba enfrentando, y debía darle confianza suficiente a Ritsu para que ésta confiara en ella lo más posible

—No pasa nada con ellas, a decir verdad, lo que realmente importa es el por qué las tomo— Ritsu se sentó sobre la cama y miró a Mio, su mirada había perdido brillo

—... ¿para que las tomas?— Mio se sentó después de Ritsu y le tomó la mano, la miró a los ojos y le sonrió para darle seguridad; —Puedes confiar en mi, Ritsu—

Ritsu miró a Mio a los ojos, suspiró y se armó de valor, lo haría, le diría todo.

—Verás... todo comenzó hace 3 años... —

 **Hasta aquí el drama xD me gusta dejarlo en suspenso, así me aseguro de que sigan leyendo 7n7r**

 **Okey no D: jaja. ¿Saben que hora es?**

 **¡Exacto! la hora de responder Reviews xD**

 **FCDA: Sí, inche Makoto me cae mal xP**

 **RitsuAmberEyes: Great! I think we're just, for me it is easy to read English, but difficult to write me haha xD**

 **I hope you like my story ^^ thanks for follow**

 **Y creo que es todo :B ¡hasta la próxima!**


	7. ¿Puedes sentir mi corazón?

**Hola de nuevo! ^^/**

 **Sí, yo debo actualizar los viernes, pero no pude hacerlo xD tenía muchas cosas qué hacer xC**

 **Gracias por dejarme sus reviews, cuando los leo me pongo alegre porque sé que hay personas siguiendo mi primer fanfic :') y eso me hace muy muy muy feliz!**

 **Sin más por el momento, les dejaré el séptimo capítulo Cx disfruten la lectura!**

 **Disclaimer: K-ON! no me pertenece, historia sin fines de lucro, sólo entretenimiento. :v**

 **...**

 _Flashback:_

 _Era una sala médica, el color blanco de las paredes le daba un toque de tranquilidad al edificio, sin embargo, esas paredes también tenían un aire de tristeza, nostalgia y miedo._

 _—Consultorio número 310, por favor.— Dijo la secretaria por detrás del mostrador a la madre de Ritsu, quien asintió con una sonrisa a la joven. —Vamos hija, el doctor nos espera– Ahora la señora Tainaka se dirigía a su hija con un tono amable y tranquilizador, aunque por dentro, se sintiera levemente intranquila._

 _—... Está bien.. — Ritsu no tenía los ánimos suficientes para caminar, después de todo, sabía que no habría buenas noticias al entrar al consultorio, ni días buenos al salir de el._

 _Se dirigieron hacia el elevador madre e hija, caminando en un silencio casi sepulcral. Al entrar al elevador, la señora Tainaka le dirigió una sonrisa a su hija, quien solamente sonrió de lado para si misma, sin quitar la mirada de amargura que se cargaba desde que entraron al hospital. El elevador cerró sus puertas y fue allí cuando Ritsu se dio cuenta de que no habría marcha atrás de ahora en adelante, fuera lo que fuera lo que padecía, ella debía enfrentarlo, después de todo, siempre había sido fuerte. Al abrirse las puertas del elevador, caminaron hacia el consultorio indicado, Ritsu apretaba uno de sus puños mientras tragaba saliva al momento de entrar a la sala de espera, donde la recepcionista del médico les atendió;_

 _–Tainaka Ritsu?– Dijo la señorita, Ritsu volteó a mirarla y asintió; —Llegan a tiempo, el doctor las espera, pasen— agregó la recepcionista con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras se levantaba de su asiento y les abría la puerta del consultorio médico. — Gracias.. — La madre de Ritsu entró junto a su hija, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. El médico las observó mientras permanecía sentado detrás de su escritorio, era un hombre de no más de 40 años, usaba gafas y tenía una barba que lo hacía parecer maduro._

 _—Buenas tardes— Dijo el doctor con una sonrisa, a lo que la madre de Ritsu respondió; —Buenas tardes doctor— Ritsu miraba al doctor con ojos de impaciencia, le parecía ridículo el tener que saludarse, si eran malas noticias, lo mejor sería decirlo todo lo más rápido posible y acabar con la incertidumbre que tenía desde hace tiempo; —Buenas tardes Ritsu, dime, ¿cómo te encuentras el día de hoy? — Agregó el médico mientras sonreía a la castaña, quien atinó a responder;_

 _—Supongo que he tenido mejores días, doctor.. —. El médico esbozó una leve sonrisa._

 _—Entiendo, bueno, los resultados de tus pruebas llegaron hoy, y me preguntaba si te gustaría verlas por ti misma, o si preferirías que tu madre las viera, para luego-... —_

 _—Quiero verlos por mi misma— Ritsu interrumpió súbitamente al médico, quien asintió, abrió un cajón de su archivero y comenzó a buscar, sacó una carpeta y suavemente la deslizó por el escritorio, luego de cerrar el cajón._

 _—Aquí están los resultados de tus exámenes, Ritsu. Quiero que sepas que me sorprendieron, después de todo, eres una chica muy activa y saludable— Ritsu abrió la carpeta y a ver los resultados, abrió los ojos atónita;_

 _—Estenosis aórtica?... — Dijo Ritsu mientras le cedía la carpeta a su madre, quien analizaba los resultados, esperando una explicación del médico._

 _—Sí, Ritsu, la estenosis aórtica es una enfermedad que hace que el corazón tenga que trabajar más duro para forzar la salida de suficiente sangre. ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que viniste diciendo que te dolía mucho el pecho y se te dificultaba respirar? Bueno, los exámenes que te hice fueron para ver si respirabas correctamente, pero al parecer el problema comienza en tu corazón, cuando haces actividad física, se esfuerza demasiado para lograr llevar sangre suficiente a tus pulmones y a todo tu cuerpo, pero el sobre-esfuerzo afecta su rendimiento normal y consecuentemente, causa un desgaste—_

 _—..¿cómo afecta al corazón, doctor?... —Ahora era la madre de Ritsu quien hablaba, le daba una mirada de preocupación al médico, quien apoyó sus codos en el escritorio y entrelazaba sus dedos, aún mirándolas._

 _—Lo afecta a largo plazo, puede que la enfermedad se desarrolle sin gravedad y no presente síntomas, pero también existe la posibilidad de que afecte en gran manera al corazón, provocando dolores frecuentes de pecho, dificultad para respirar, desmayos, un pulso irregular.. e incluso un infarto.— lo último lo dijo con un tono de seriedad, el médico miró a Ritsu, quien mantenía la mirada baja y un semblante de miedo._

 _—¿Existe un tratamiento, doctor?..— la madre de Ritsu batallaba para hablar sin sonar quebrada, le dolía saber el estado de salud de su hija. —Claro que lo hay, hay muchos tratamientos, aquí depende totalmente de Ritsu elegir el que más cómodo le parezca; Ritsu, ¿te gustaría elegir un tratamiento en especial? — El médico miraba a Ritsu compadecido, con una tranquilidad que cualquiera hubiese deseado tener después de escuchar tal situación._

 _Ritsu asintió, después de todo, no podía hablar, un nudo en su garganta se había hecho presente luego de escuchar la explicación del doctor acerca de su enfermedad; sentía ganas de llorar, todo quería decir que su vida se reduciría o se vería "con los días contados" si su enfermedad avanzaba de manera violenta, no le gustaría vivir presentando síntomas todo el tiempo, mucho menos vivir con el temor de saber que su vida podría terminar en un infarto, cuando ella menos se lo esperara, no, no podía estarle pasando, Ritsu deseaba que todo eso fuese un mal sueño, y que en algún momento su madre entraría a la habitación para despertarla, anhelaba el que eso sucediera, que todo fuera un sueño irreal, pero no sucedió así, simplemente aguantó las ganas de llorar y miró al doctor con determinación, sabía que era momento de enfrentar su realidad, así que habló._

 _—Dígame los tratamientos, por favor— Ritsu le habló al médico aún con esa determinación en sus ojos, a lo que el médico sonrió. —Bien, tenemos un sin fin de escalones de tratamientos para tu_

 _enfermedad, todo depende de qué tan cuidadosa seas respecto a tu salud... —_

 _La madre de Ritsu y su hija escuchaban atentas al médico, quien les hablaba de los distintos tratamientos, a los cuales Ritsu prestaba suma atención, quería continuar con su ritmo normal de vida, así que se decidió por el tratamiento más fácil de sostener para ella y su familia._

 _Se despidieron del médico y salieron del hospital, la madre de Ritsu caminaba junto a su hija, quien mantenía la mirada levemente baja._

 _—Tu padre, tu hermano y yo te apoyaremos hija, sé que eres fuerte, aún así tu familia cuidará bien de ti— Le dirigía una sonrisa confortante a Ritsu, quien le devolvía la sonrisa a su madre, aunque por dentro sintiera como si fuera a desvanecerse en cualquier momento. Llegaron al auto y se dirigieron hacia su hogar._

 _Dentro del auto, Ritsu se sentía desfallecer, debía ser fuerte, después de todo siempre lo había sido._

 _Al llegar a casa, Ritsu bajó del auto y se apresuró a entrar y subir las escaleras, quería estar sola, quería asimilar todo por su cuenta, y quería buscar una manera de hacer más amena su "espera"._

 **...**

Mio había quedado en shock, averiguar la verdad acerca de la salud de Ritsu no le había sentado nada bien, ¿cómo debía sentirse en ese momento? Acababa de enterarse de que la chica de sus sueños, su primer amor correspondido, sufría una enfermedad que podría terminar con su vida en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—Las pastillas que tomo son antihipertensivos, hacen que mi corazón baje su ritmo cuando va demasiado rápido— habló Ritsu con la mirada baja

—... es por eso que no puedes hacer tanta actividad física, ¿verdad?..— Mio miraba a Ritsu compadecida, ahora entendía completamente el por que del comportamiento tan frío de Ritsu en el inicio

—Sí... yo.. yo decidí no encariñarme demasiado con alguien más que no fuera de mi familia, para causar el menor dolor posible una vez que... una vez que mi corazón pierda la capacidad de llevar sangre a todo mi cuerpo.. y... — Ritsu no pudo terminar la frase, Mio la había abrazado con mucha fuerza.

Había sido un golpe duro para Mio, muy duro, pero lo soportaría.

—E-Estarás bien Ritsu... yo te cuidaré, no dejaré que tu corazón se esfuerce innecesariamente— decía Mio conteniendo sus lágrimas

—Es imposible que hagas eso— replicó Ritsu, haciendo que Mio la soltara y la mirara confundida

—¿P-Por qué dices eso?..— Mio no sabía qué sentir

—Porque cuando estoy contigo mi corazón late muy fuerte y rápido, tú logras acelerarlo, lo descontrolas y eso me encanta..— decía Ritsu con la mirada baja, evitando que Mio viera su sonrojo; —No quiero que te sientas culpable por decirte esto, es sólo que es la verdad, has sido la primer persona que logra descontrolar así a mi corazón, y aunque corro peligro cuando lo hace, no me importa, porque me gusta estar contigo— Mio miraba a Ritsu sorprendida, tomó una de sus manos y con la otra tomó su mentón e hizo que levantara el rostro, para mirarla a los ojos.

—Tú también haces que mi corazón se acelere, Ritsu— Y Mio besó la frente de Ritsu, con suavidad, demostrándole que la quería y la cuidaba

Ritsu miró a Mio y notó que varias lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas, cosa que la preocupó.

—Haces que mi corazón lata muy fuerte y rápido, y me gusta que lo haga, porque sé que sólo tú podrías hacerlo reaccionar así— Mio abrazó con más fuerza a Ritsu; —No me importa que padezcas esa enfermedad, yo estaré contigo todo el tiempo, nunca te dejaré sola— Mio sollozaba en el hombro de Ritsu, quien la abrazó y acarició su espalda para intentar tranquilizarla; —Estaremos siempre juntas, cuidaré de ti y.. y yo... —las palabras de Mio no podían salir, un nudo en su garganta no le permitía hablar

—Mio... — Ritsu acarició el cabello de Mio y la miró a los ojos, sonriéndole

—No quiero perderte—Mio escondió su rostro en el cuello de Ritsu, quien se había sonrojado aún más por las palabras de la pelinegra

—No me perderás— Ritsu sonreía animadamente mientras miraba a Mio a los ojos; —Me aseguraré de cuidar bien de mi salud, verás que estaré mejor que nunca— Mio se limpió las lágrimas mientras

observaba a Ritsu; —Y no nos separaremos— dijo esto y besó la mejilla de Mio, ganándose un fuerte sonrojo por parte de ella; —Te lo prometo—

 **...**

Los días durante el periodo vacacional transcurrían con tranquilidad, el calor no se hacía esperar y golpeaba a Japón con mucha fuerza. Para la suerte de muchos, el viento se había puesto de su lado, haciendo más soportables las tardes calurosas.

Mio caminaba hacia la casa de Ritsu con una bolsa en manos, se le había hecho una buena idea visitar a su "amiga" y llevarle algo de helado. Claro, con el calor que hacía, no había mejor remedio que el helado.

Tarareaba una canción mientras caminaba, llegó y tocó la puerta, siendo recibida por el hermano menor de Ritsu: Satoshi. Él era notablemente más bajito que Mio, y probablemente que Ritsu, tenía

alrededor de 14 años. Al verla, Satoshi se quedó en una pieza, a decir verdad, había escuchado hablar de ella, pero no había tenido oportunidad de verla.

—H-Hola— Habló Satoshi, Mio le parecía muy bonita, la chica más bonita que había visto

—Hola, ¿está Ritsu?— Mio sonreía amablemente

—N-Nee-chan? Eh, no, ella salió con mis padres a apartar su cit-...— Satoshi se quedó callado, iba a hablar más de lo que le tenían permitido.

Mio se quedó estática, sabía a lo que se refería Satoshi, pero Ritsu fue clara al decirle que nadie más que su familia sabía, y que así debía ser, así que intentó disimularlo. —Eh, ¿sabes a qué hora llega?— Intentó disuadir.

—En media hora quizá... s-si quieres puedes esperarla en su habitación— Satoshi estaba muy sonrojado.

—Está bien— Sonrió Mio, y entró a la casa

—S-Si necesitas algo, sólo pídelo, Akiyama-san— Satoshi batallaba para articular una frase, ahora más que nunca envidiaba a su hermana mayor

—Claro, puedes decirme Mio, si quieres— habló gentilmente la pelinegra, para luego subir a la habitación de Ritsu

Satoshi suspiró, ¡Mio era demasiado bonita como para no enamorarse de ella a primera vista! —Supongo que mi hermana y Mio serán cuñadas un día de estos— dijo con una leve risa y fue a su habitación a seguir jugando videojuegos.

Mientras tanto Mio se había recostado en la cama de Ritsu, abrazando su almohada y aspirando su aroma, Ritsu tenía una fragancia que la enloquecía. —Espero que no tardes mucho, Ritsu.. —Dijo Mio mientras miraba la bolsa que tenía los helados, la dejó sobre la mesa paralela a la cama y se sentó, la habitación de Ritsu era un completo misterio para ella, así que decidió explorar un poco.

Se levantó y caminó alrededor, se acercó a los cajones y los observó, ahora tenía una batalla interna sobre si abrirlos o no; decidió echar un rápido vistazo, así que abrió el primer cajón. Encontró la ropa interior de Ritsu y un sonrojo enorme se expandió por su rostro hasta quemarle las orejas, cerró con rapidez el cajón y se sentó sobre la cama, sonrojada.

—Ritsu no me perdonará si llega a enterarse de que vi sus.. — Mio se cubrió el rostro y negó con la cabeza, no podía asimilarlo aún. Escuchó la puerta ser abierta y miró para encontrarse con Satoshi, quien le ofrecía un vaso de agua.

— A-Akiyama-san, te traje un poco de agua, pensé que te gustaría ya que hace bastante calor.. — Habló el menor

—Oh, muchas gracias Satoshi-kun—

Mio se acercó a él y tomó el vaso, sonriéndole amable. —A decir verdad, he venido muchas veces a tu casa y no te había visto, Satoshi— habló Mio. —Bueno, casi siempre tú y Onee-chan se quedan en su habitación, creo que es por eso— Satoshi se rascaba la nuca levemente nervioso, Mio notó que él y Ritsu tenían ese gesto en común.

—Tienes razón, bueno, me da gusto poder conocerte— Mio dejó el vaso sobre la mesa

—A-A mi también me da gusto conocerla, Akiyama-san— respondió el chico

—Ya te dije que puedes llamarme Mio, no tengo problema con eso— replicó la pelinegra

—Está bien, M-Mio— Satoshi sonrió y Mio igual

Escucharon la puerta principal abrirse y Satoshi bajó a recibir a su familia. —Bienvenidos— se dirigía a sus padres. —¿Te portaste bien Satoshi?— habló su padre mientras le revolvía el cabello al chico; —Obviamente, ah, por cierto, Ritsu, tienes una visita— se dirigió a Ritsu al verla entrar por la puerta;

—¿Una visita?— habló la castaña

—Sí, Akiyama-san vino y la dejé esperar en tu habitación—

—¿Mio?— los ojos de Ritsu brillaron y sonrió feliz; —Gracias Satoshi— y subió las escaleras, dejando abajo a su familia

Satoshi se quedó callado, pudo notar el cambio de humor de su hermana mayor al escuchar sobre Mio.

—Akiyama-san es muy linda, ¿no lo crees Satoshi?— habló el padre de Ritsu mientras se sentaba en el sofá

—Sí, es bastante bonita— dijo sonrojado Satoshi

—Se nota que te gustó— bromeó el señor Tainaka con su hijo, quien se sonrojó inmediatamente

—¡Claro que no!— y subió a su habitación a terminar de jugar, aunque su padre no se equivocó en lo absoluto.

 **...**

Ritsu entró a su habitación para encontrar a una Mio leyendo una carpeta que se encontraba sobre la mesa;—Tainaka Ritsu, 16 años, estudiante de preparatoria... — leía Mio sin notar que estaba siendo observada; — Estenosis aórtica... — Mio bajó la mirada levemente, sabía de lo que se trataba, o al menos se daba una idea concreta, Ritsu no había dado muchos detalles, sin embargo, podía notar que los medicamentos que tomaba su castaña no eran del todo "normales"; —¿cómo podré ayudarte, Ritsu?.. — Un par de lágrimas cayeron sobre la carpeta, Mio comenzó a sollozar en silencio. Le dolía, y mucho. Sus pensamientos le atormentaban, no quería perder a Ritsu, y el simple hecho de imaginárselo, la hizo llorar.

De pronto sintió un par de brazos que rodearon su cuello de la manera más sutil que puede existir.

Mio miró de reojo a la castaña, quien la abrazaba intentando consolarla; —Ya Mio, estaré bien, y estoy mucho mejor ahora que estás conmigo— Ritsu habló con un tono bastante tranquilizador, el cual logró que Mio dejase de llorar y asintiera con la cabeza, aún levemente triste. Ritsu sonrió y limpió los rastros que habían dejado las lágrimas sobre las mejillas de Mio con suavidad, para luego juntar su frente con la de la pelinegra, mirándola a los ojos.

Una batalla ámbar contra gris.

Ritsu besó la mejilla de Mio y siguió abrazándola, ahora acariciando su espalda. Quería reconfortarla, después de todo, se sentía así por su causa. Mio miró a Ritsu y suspiró, debía ser fuerte y apoyar a su castaña, así que dejó la carpeta sobre la mesa y se levantó, ahora abrazando a Ritsu con fuerza;

—No te dejaré sola, jamás, ¿me entendiste?— habló la pelinegra

—Lo sé, me lo has dicho miles de veces— respondió con ironía la castaña

—Y te las volveré a decir si es necesario, Tainaka—

—Me gustaría volverlas a escuchar, Akiyama—

Y Mio acortó la distancia entre ambas, plantándole un beso en los labios a Ritsu, quien sonrió y dio una leve mordida al labio inferior de Mio. —Eso dolió ¿sabes?— Mio se tocó el labio e hizo una mueca de dolor, muy falsa, por cierto; —Ya tenía ganas de hacerlo, perdón— Ritsu le sonrió juguetonamente a Mio, quien sólo negó con la cabeza y se sentó en la cama de Ritsu, recordando instantáneamente los helados.

—Es cierto, traje helado, Ritsu— sonrió Mio y tomó la bolsa, la cual extendió hacia la castaña

—¡Helado! ¡gracias!— Ritsu tomó uno de los helados y le sonrió emocionada a Mio

—No agradezcas, pensé que sería buena idea, después de todo, el calor es muy fuerte— Y tomó su helado. Ritsu sonrió de una manera que sólo significaba "hacerle una broma a Mio"

—Oh, sí, hace demasiado calor— dijo mientras se abanicaba el estómago levantando su playera, cosa que Mio ignoró a propósito

—Lo sé, supongo que mañana no hará tanto— Mio seguía sin mirarla, sólo seguía comiendo su helado. Ritsu se acercó a ella y susurró en su oído;

—¿Quieres que apaguemos el calor de nuestros cuerpos?— con un tono muy seductor, sus palabras lograron que Mio se sonrojara al máximo y por ende, le propinara un gran golpe en la cabeza.

—¡B-BAKA RITSU!— Mio estaba avergonzada a más no poder. Ritsu sólo rió mientras se sobaba la zona del golpe. —Yo hablaba de encender el ventilador, Mio-chan, qué pervertida eres—

Y se ganó otro golpe en la cabeza.

—Creo que debo comprar un casco un día de éstos— Ritsu reía divertida mientras Mio desviaba la mirada sonrojada, la castaña lograba hacerla perder los estribos muy fácilmente, pero por el simple hecho de que era Ritsu quien lo hacía, podía soportarlo.

—Yo creo que sería mejor que dejaras de decir tantas tonterías, te ahorrarías muchos problemas y quizás no te golpearía tan seguido— Mio se cruzó de brazos y miró a Ritsu

—Si no las dijera, no te divertirías tanto, Mio-chuan— replicó Ritsu mientras lamía su helado

—Tienes razón— Mio sonrió y probó su helado

La puerta de la habitación de Ritsu se abrió y dejó ver a un Satoshi sonrojado; —nee-chan, iremos a visitar a la abuela, ¿quieren venir?— le dijo a ambas

—Gracias Satoshi, pero nos quedaremos— dijo Ritsu para luego despedirse de su hermano, quien cerró la puerta y bajó las escaleras, a continuación se escuchó una puerta ser cerrada y un auto alejarse.

La tarde seguía transcurriendo con tranquilidad, ahora se encontraban Mio y Ritsu mirando una película en el piso de la habitación de la castaña; película que era de terror, por cierto, y sólo era de terror para lograr asustar a Mio.

—¿Podríamos ver otra película?— decía la pelinegra mientras se cubría los ojos

—Espera a que termine ésta— Ritsu veía la película con cierto interés.

Mio suspiró y vió la película, justo en la escena más sangrienta de todos los tiempos. Dio el grito más agudo que había podido dar y se abrazó fuertemente contra Ritsu, quien reía divertida por la reacción de su "amiga". —Tranquila Mio-chan, es sólo una película, no pasará nada— decía Ritsu mientras abrazaba a Mio.

Ritsu se había dado cuenta de algo, a pesar de que Mio lograba acelerar su corazón a tal grado de no mantener el ritmo sinusal, su sola presencia lograba "estabilizarlo", por así decirlo. Digamos que Ritsu comenzó a ver a Mio como su medicina para relajar el acelerado ritmo cardíaco que ella misma provocaba. Sonrió. Mio era lo mejor que le había pasado, al menos en los últimos meses.

—¿Ritsu? ¿te sientes bien?— Mio miró a los ojos a Ritsu, había notado que la castaña se quedó mirando al vacío por unos instantes.

—Eh, sí Mio, descuida— Ritsu le sonrió a la pelinegra, quien decidió armarse de valor y sacarse la duda que tenía desde que la vio llegar; —..¿a dónde fuiste Ritsu?— preguntó Mio

—¿Cuando salí de casa?— Ritsu bajó el volumen de la televisión

—Sí.. — Mio la miraba con curiosidad

—...fui a hacer una cita con el médico.. — Ritsu bajó un poco la mirada, y Mio se percató de ello

—¿Tus padres te acompañan a cada cita?— la pelinegra tomó una de las manos de Ritsu entre las suyas

—Mi madre, mi padre trabaja y no puede asistir... si fueran ambos me darían más seguridad, al menos eso creo—

—...¿te gustaría que yo te acompañara a la cita?.. q-quiero decir, si necesitas sentirte segura, yo podría intentarlo..— Mio se sonrojó al decirle eso a Ritsu, quien la miró con un brillo en sus ojos y sonrió

—Me encantaría, después de todo, contigo me siento invencible— e hizo una pose de superhéroe que hizo reír a Mio

—Por cierto Ritsu... — habló la pelinegra, ahora bajando la mirada y jugando con sus dedos; — ...¿qué somos nosotras?..— y un sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas

—¿Nosotras?— preguntó con curiosidad la ojiámbar; —Pues.. ¿amigas?...—

Ésto hizo que el corazón de Mio sintiera una punzada. Después de todo, ambas ya habían aceptado sus sentimientos (Una antes que la otra, mucho antes), incluso ya se les había hecho costumbre besarse, ¿eso hacían las amigas normales?

—Sí... amigas.. —Mio suspiró y miró a Ritsu, sus ojos estaban cristalizados. Quería llorar, pero no podía hacerlo; se levantó del piso y caminó hacia la puerta;

—Ya debo irme.. t-tengo cosas que hacer— La voz de Mio sonaba cortada, ella intentaba disimularlo pero no pudo hacerlo. Se acercó a la puerta y giró la manija, cuando se disponía a salir, unos brazos rodearon su cintura y la hicieron entrar a la habitación nuevamente.

—No te vayas— decía la castaña detrás de Mio

—¿Por que no?— la pelinegra bajó la mirada y se dejó abrazar

—Porque no se nota mucho que quieras irte, Mio—

Ritsu giró a Mio e hizo que chocara su espalda contra el muro, ahora la pelinegra se encontraba atrapada entre una castaña sonrojada y la pared.

—S-Suéltame Ritsu.. — Mio suspiró al sentir un par de labios posarse en su cuello —No, no te soltaré, perdón por lo que dije.. pero.. — Ritsu miró fijamente a Mio; —Te lo explicaré, conozco perfectamente mi condición— decía mientras sujetaba la cadera de Mio y la apegaba a ella; —Sé que no tengo posibilidades de recuperarme, es casi imposible que eso suceda, mi corazón pierde fuerza cada minuto que pasa— Ritsu caminaba hacia la cama, haciendo que Mio caminara hacia atrás, guiándose solamente con las manos de la castaña; —¿Sabes lo que significa eso?—

Y le puso la traba a Mio, haciendo que ésta cayera sobre su cama, ésta estaba increíblemente sonrojada, nunca había visto esta faceta de Ritsu; —N-No... —habló la pelinegra, intimidada por una mirada ambarina que la hipnotizaba; —Significa que tengo los días contados, literalmente— habló Ritsu, quien se había posicionado sobre la ojigris, mirándola fijamente; —Tener los días contados me ha hecho hacerme a la idea de que no tendré una vida, es decir, no podré graduarme de la universidad, no conseguiré un trabajo, no compraré una casa con mi salario, no podré tener una familia..— Ritsu sujetó las muñecas de Mio y las elevó sobre la cama, dejándola aún más sonrojada y sin poder decir palabra alguna; —Yo ya me había resignado a no enamorarme para no hacer más difícil el despedirme de esa persona cuando mi corazón se desgastara completamente.. — Mio abrió los ojos de par en par, Ritsu se acercó a ella lo suficiente como para susurrar en su oído; —Y luego, apareciste tú—

La castaña mantenía las muñecas de Mio sujetas contra la cama, impidiéndole moverse; de pronto, posicionó una de sus rodillas en medio de las piernas de la pelinegra, haciendo que la pelinegra soltara un leve gemido.

Mio no sabía cómo actuar, le costaba respirar con normalidad, todo lo que Ritsu le estaba haciendo la volvía loca; —Apareciste y te robaste mi desgastado corazón, Mio Akiyama— Ritsu acercó su rostro al de Mio, quedando apenas unos milímetros separada de ella; —Y ahora que me preguntas si somos algo, me duele, me duele porque sé que a pesar de que eres mi primer amor, no podré estar eternamente

contigo, como lo quisiera— y besó la mejilla de Mio con sutileza, ahora ejerciendo presión con su rodilla en esa zona prohibida de Mio; —Ni siquiera sé si llegaré a terminar la preparatoria, porque el doctor me dijo que necesitaba una operación, la cual es muy arriesgada, dijo que hay un 70% de probabilidad de que salga mal.. —Ritsu mordió el lóbulo de la oreja de la pelinegra, quien estaba paralizada; —La operación será poco después de que termine el año escolar... así que me estoy haciendo a la idea de disfrutar mis últimos días contigo— Mio miró de reojo a Ritsu, quien había dejado caer una lágrima; —Quisiera decirte que seamos más que amigas, Mio, me gustas, y mucho, eres la persona perfecta para mi... pero no me podría perdonar a mi misma si llegara a morir y te dejara sola... — Ritsu soltó las muñecas de Mio y la abrazó, colocando su rostro sobre el pecho de Mio; —No quiero lastimarte—

Y Mio reaccionó.

Se dio la vuelta en la cama y cambiaron de posición, ahora Mio se encontraba sobre Ritsu, quien la miraba con nostalgia; —No digas eso, Ritsu— decía mientras tomaba las manos de Mio y entrelazaba sus dedos con los de ella; —No me dejarás sola.. sé que quizás la operación sea difícil, pero confía en el médico, aún existen posibilidades de sobrevivir, nadie te ha dicho que definitivamente vas a morir— Y sujetó con fuerza las manos de la castaña; —Quizás no llegues a tener una vida normal, Ritsu, quizás sí— habló Mio mientras besaba la mejilla de Ritsu; —Pero ten por seguro, que pase lo que pase, yo estaré contigo, y seguiré amándote— Ritsu abrió los ojos sorprendida, y miró a Mio, quien clavaba su mirada grisácea en ella; —¿a-amándome?.. — la castaña estaba atónita; —Sí, Ritsu, te amo, y este sentimiento es muy fuerte, no se dará por vencido tan rápido— Mio juntó su frente a la de Ritsu y la miró a los ojos, esos ojos ámbar la miraban con cariño; —¿sigues estando segura de ser solamente mi "amiga"?— dijo la pelinegra con un tono muy sugerente, ahora ella había puesto su rodilla en medio de las piernas de Ritsu e hizo presión, haciendo que la castaña soltara un leve gemido, Mio quedó fascinada por ese sonido proveniente de la garganta de Ritsu; —¿sigues estando segura de no estar conmigo como quisieras?— Sujetó las manos de la castaña con una de las suyas y deslizó su mano sobrante por una de las piernas de su presa.

—No.. — respondió la castaña con dificultad, Mio estaba llegando muy lejos esta vez. Sí, en días anteriores habían tenido besos acalorados y caricias muy imprudentes, pero ésto estaba llegando a su límite, el corazón de Ritsu se aceleraba y calmaba al mismo tiempo. Mio sí que tenía poder sobre ella.

—Entonces, ¿qué dices?..— la pelinegra desabotonó los primeros botones de su playera polo y besó la clavícula de Ritsu, se quedó un rato allí, y decidió hacerle una marca que la sellaba como suya. Ritsu no resistió más, eso había sido suficiente para hacerla perder el control de si misma, Mio logró provocarla lo suficiente.

Al diablo el auto-control, la ropa y el hecho de que aún eran simplemente "amigas".

 **...**

Mio estaba recostada sobre el pecho de Ritsu, abrazándola, mientras la castaña mantenía sus ojos cerrados y sonreía tranquilamente, como si nada hubiera pasado. Claro, eso cualquiera se la hubiera creído, de no haber sido porque el piso de la habitación tenía ropa regada por doquier.

—Ritsu.. — habló Mio, quien volteó a mirar a la castaña, aún abrazándola

—¿Si Mio-chan?— respondió Ritsu, aún con los ojos cerrados

—Creo que a partir de ahora, no sobreviviré siendo simplemente tu amiga— dijo la pelinegra, aún mirando a la castaña. Ritsu abrió los ojos y miró a Mio con una sonrisa;

—Qué coincidencia, yo tampoco—

 **...**

 **Redoble de tambores, par favar eue me costó mucho trabajo escribir éste capítulo, tuve que investigar las enfermedades del corazón y todo eso, ha sido el más tedioso jaja Dx**

 **También les cedí algo de iuri jar, no me animo a escribirlo aún, pero ya se imaginarán lo que hicieron esas dos jaja xD**

 **Supongo que es todo, si pudieran dejarme un review, sería muy feliz QwQ**

 **Bien, nos veremos el próximo viernes o el sábado Bv**

 **Haku fuera!**


	8. Condena y Redención

**Hola a todos ^u^/ Haku ha vuelto con el antepenúltimo capítulo de esta hermosa historia(?**

 **Hoy sí actualicé a tiempo jajaja :v después de todo, no tuve clases, pero me pasé todo el santo día escribiendo éste capítulo c: Y sí, como lo escucharon, es el antepenúltimo, dos capítulos más y terminaré mi primer proyecto de Fanfiction sobre K-ON!, pero no se pongan tristes, tengo planeadas más historias xD mi imaginación vuela como no tienen idea :v**

 **Bueno bueno, menos palabras y más lectura u Espero que disfruten el capítulo de hoy c:**

 **¡Enjoy!**

 **...**

La brisa de verano se paseaba por las calles de Japón, llenando de frescura a las personas que las transitaban, quienes sufrían el ataque del calor. Claro, es verano, hace calor ¿y qué mejor que una brisa tranquila y suave, pero que reconforte y apague el calor? Nada.

Mio esperaba a Ritsu en el parque, sentada en la banca donde solían sentarse cada que iban juntas. Estaba leyendo un libro;"Nada" de Janne Teller, siempre le habían gustado las historias con un final feliz, sin embargo, al entrar a la preparatoria le había surgido la curiosidad de expandir sus gustos literarios (que estaban encabezados por el romance, ya fuera comedia o drama) y comenzar a leer a autores que no tuvieran el afán de escribir una historia que entrara en los estándares normales, no, quería conocer a autores que fueran innovadores, que vieran la vida de otro modo. Y allí estaba. Leyendo a Janne Teller, demonios, ese libro comenzaba a fascinarle.

Se estaba metiendo tanto en el libro que olvidó por completo su alrededor, vamos, ¿a quién no le ha pasado?

Mio leía con una sonrisa en su rostro, cuando sintió que un par de brazos rodeaban su cuello por detrás; —¿Estás muy ocupada, Mio-chan?— Mio dio un respingo y se levantó con el libro en manos, se volteó y encontró a una Ritsu sonriente frente a ella, diablos, siempre le daba sustos así; —¿Podrías avisarme al menos una vez antes de hacer eso?— le recriminó la pelinegra a la castaña, quien solamente se encogió de hombros; —Es divertido ver tus reacciones, si te avisara, no me divertiría viéndolas— se excusó Ritsu.

Mio suspiró mientras sonreía y cerró el libro apresurándose a guardarlo en su mochila; —¿Qué leías Mio?— la miró Ritsu, con curiosidad, también le gustaba leer, pero ella era más del género "terror", es decir, Sthepen King, Edgar Allan Poe, H.P Lovecraft, Adam Nevill, autores que Mio conocía y prefería conocer por mención que por sus novelas (he allí presente el temor de Mio a muchas cosas, que claro, venían involucradas en esas novelas);

—Nada— respondió Mio con una sonrisa;

—¿Nada? Te acabo de ver leyendo, no me digas que nada— Ristu miró a Mio con una ceja arqueada;

—En serio, Nada— Mio rió por lo bajo, el nombre de ese libro le serviría para molestar a Ritsu de vez en cuando

—Si no quieres decirme el nombre del libro, está bien— Ritsu hizo un mohín con la boca, se dio vuelta y se cruzó de brazos.

Mio se acercó a Ritsu por detrás y la abrazó por la cintura, rodeándola con sus brazos; —Así se llama el libro, tonta, Nada— y besó su mejilla cariñosamente, los pucheros de Ritsu siempre enternecían a la pelinegra, y le encantaba consentirla.

—Que mala eres Mio-chan— Ritsu sonrió y se dio la vuelta, teniendo a Mio de frente

—¿Yo? Pero si fuiste tú quien comenzó todo, yo sólo te dije el nombre del libro— se defendió Mio mientras sonreía

—Debiste explicarme desde el principio que así se llamaba— dijo mientras tomaba las manos de Mio

—Tú debiste preguntar— la pelinegra la miró a los ojos

—¿Debo preguntarte todo?— la castaña miraba desafiante a la más alta

—Depende de la situación, Ritsu—

Ritsu jaló a Mio hacia ella y estampó sus labios con los de la morena, quien abrió los ojos sorprendida. Al cabo de unos segundos, separaron el beso.

—¿También debo preguntarte si es que puedo besarte?— dijo Ritsu con una sonrisa traviesa

—C-Claro que no idiota, eres mi novia, puedes hacerlo cuando quieras— Mio tenía un increíble sonrojo en sus mejillas

Así es, ambas eran ahora una pareja oficial. Claro, todo pasó después del "encuentro" que tuvieron en casa de Ritsu:

 _Ritsu abrazaba a Mio mientras se encontraban recostadas en la cama de la pelinegra, después de una intensa sesión de "procedimientos indecentes" (según la sociedad). Era una suerte que los padres de Tainaka hubieran salido horas antes, si no, hubieran escuchado un alboroto de hormonas dentro de la habitación de su hija mayor._

 _—¿Ritsu? ¿estás dormida?— habló Mio mientras miraba a Ritsu, aún abrazándola_

 _—No lo estoy Mio, ¿pasa algo?— Ritsu se apoyó en sus codos mientras miraba a la pelinegra_

 _—...¿seguiremos siendo sólo "amigas"?— preguntó con timidez la ojigris_

 _—¿Crees que las amigas "normales" hacen este tipo de cosas?— Ritsu se acercó peligrosamente al rostro de Mio; —Yo creo que no—_

 _Mio se sonrojó más de lo normal, Ritsu lograba alterarle TODO con unas simples palabras._

 _—¿T-Te gustaría ser mi novia, Ritsu?... — se adelantó Mio, mientras cerraba sus ojos y apretaba las sábanas bajo ella._

 _—Si siendo tu amiga llegamos tan lejos, me pregunto qué pasará si somos novias— bromeó Ritsu, Mio le dio un golpe en la cabeza y se cubrió el cuerpo desnudo con la sábana, ocultando sus nervios y su sonrojo que la hacía parecer un tomate. Ritsu se cubrió con las sábanas también y miró a Mio a los ojos; —Aún no he respondido a tu pregunta— dijo con una sonrisa encantadora; —S-Si no quieres lo entiendo, después de todo, una declaración normal debe hacerse en condiciones más "prudentes"...— dijo Mio bajando la mirada_

 _—¿quién dijo que no quiero, Mio-chan?— Ritsu tomó el rostro de Mio con sus manos y la miró a los ojos; —Lo acabas de decir, una declaración "normal" debe hacerse en condiciones más prudentes, pero tú y yo sabemos que no somos como las personas "normales" y nuestro romance no es del todo "normal"— aclaró con una sonrisa la ambarina; —Sí Mio, quiero ser tu novia— Ritsu le dio un beso esquimal a Mio y la miró a los ojos, embelesada; —Aparte, me parece excelente que no sea en las condiciones más prudentes— la miró con una lujuria escondida en su mirada ámbar; —Así me ahorro todo el esfuerzo de querer llevarte a la cama cuando se me plazca—_

 _Y Ritsu se ganó un monumental golpe en la cabeza, cortesía de una Mio sonrojada_

Después de eso, ambas quedaron de acuerdo en decírselo a sus padres, pero a su debido tiempo. Por mientras, disfrutarían su relación lo más posible.

—¿A donde iremos hoy Ritsu?— decía Mio mientras tomaba su mochila y se la ponía en la espalda

—Estaba pensando en ir al centro comercial a beber un café, ¿te parece bien?— Ritsu sujetó la mochila de Mio y se la colgó en la espalda

—Mientras esté contigo, todo me parece bien— Mio sonrió y tomo la mano de Ritsu, mientras entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella

—B-Bueno, v-vamos— Ritsu se sonrojó por el comentario de Mio, sí, Mio sabía cómo debilitar a Ritsu con simples palabras.

Caminaron hacia la salida del parque tomadas de la mano, claro, había varios curiosos que las miraban con extrañeza, confusión e incluso desdén, pero esto no molestaba a las chicas quienes no dudaban en ignorar los comentarios que se escuchaban por parte de las personas. Ritsu miró de reojo a un par de chicos que las miraban con el ceño fruncido y supuso que los celos los invadían. Pues claro, ¿quién no estaría celoso de ella, cuando tenía a Mio Akiyama como novia? Ritsu sonrió triunfante y abrazó cariñosamente a Mio, solamente para molestar más a los chicos que la miraban desde lejos, era de lo más divertido ver la expresión en sus rostros. —¿pasa algo Ritsu?— Mio miró a Ritsu con una ceja arqueada; —Nada Mio-chan, tranquila— Ritsu le sonrió y continuaron caminando hacia la cafetería.

Al llegar a la cafetería, ambas tomaron asiento cerca de la ventana y conversaron por un rato hasta que llegó la misma mesera rubia de aquella vez; —Buenas tardes— les sonrió y les extendió la carta a ambas; —Cuando estén listas para pedir, sólo háganme una seña— dio una leve reverencia y se retiró, mientras era observada fijamente por una pelinegra que emanaba ácido.

—¿Qué te gustaría pedir Mio?— decía la castaña mirando la carta

—Que la mesera dejara de mirarte tanto— dijo Mio mientras seguía mirando a la rubia que atendía a un par de clientes

—¿Qué?— Ritsu alzó la mirada y miró a Mio, quien no le quitaba la vista de encima a la ojiazúl; —Mio, ¿estás celosa?— agregó Ritsu con una sonrisa burlona

—Claro que no, simplemente cuido bien lo mío— la pelinegra tomó la carta y sonrió, haciendo que Ritsu se sonrojara levemente

—¡Eso no es cuidar lo que es tuyo! eres una posesiva Mio-chan— rió divertida la ambarina

—Cierra la boca— Mio dejó la carta en la mesa mientras la miraba; —¿te parecería gracioso si un chico se me acerca y se me insinúa?—

—Para nada— Ritsu se cruzó de brazos y suspiró; —Entiendo, pero relájate, ella sólo es amable, nada más—

—Eso espero Tainaka— Mio le dio un leve golpe a Ritsu en la frente

—Aparte de posesiva, violenta, eres muy tsundere Mio—

Ritsu reía mientras Mio apartaba la mirada y se hacía la digna, dejó de reír y mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas provocadas por su burla volteó a ver la puerta principal, y vio entrar a una chica muy conocida acompañada de alguien un poco más alta que ella. —¿qué miras Ritsu?— dijo Mio al notar que su novia miraba por detrás de ella; —Mio, ¿acaso esa es Azusa?— y señaló disimuladamente; Mio volteó y se encontró a la pequeña pelinegra sentándose en una mesa paralela a la de ellas, acompañada por una chica de cabello castaño hasta los hombros, recogido de un lado con un par de broches amarillos; —¿Qué hará aquí Nakano?— dijo Ritsu con una mano en su barbilla, haciendo cara de duda; —No lo sé, quizás sólo a pasar el rato— sonrió Mio.

Enseguida se les acercó la mesera rubia, sacando de sus pensamientos a Ritsu

—¿Puedo tomar su orden?— dijo sonriente mientras sostenía su libreta y un lapicero

—Claro, tú pide primero, Mio— Ritsu le sonrió a Mio, quien solamente suspiró

—Quiero un smoothie de fresa, por favor— dijo Mio, la mesera escribió sobre su libreta y asintió con la cabeza; —¿Y para usted?— miró a Ritsu

—Yo quiero un frappé de moka, por favor— agregó la sonriente castaña

—Está bien, en un momento les traeré sus bebidas— sonrió la rubia y se retiró

—¿Ya no estás tan molesta Mio?— Ritsu puso sus manos en su nuca y miró a la pelinegra

—Supongo que no, es amable, es todo— Mio se cruzó de brazos

—Te lo dije Mio-cha–... — Ritsu fue interrumpida por algo que sus ojos captaron en el momento menos oportuno

—¿Ritsu?— Mio miró a la castaña, Ritsu señaló con la mirada y Mio volteó disimuladamente. Se llevó una gran sorpresa.

Allí, en la mesa paralela a la suya, estaba una pelinegra bajita besando con ternura a la castaña desconocida.

—No sabía que Azusa-chan tuviera esas preferencias... — dijo Mio con ironía

—Supongo que se lo pegaste, Mio-chan— rió Ritsu, quien automáticamente tenía un golpe en la cabeza, cortesía de su novia

—No, creo que tú lo hiciste Ritsu— se defendió Mio

—Patrañas, de mi nunca se hubiera esperado algo así— Ritsu se cruzó de brazos

—¿Y crees que de mi sí?— Mio la miró con ojos de "Are you fucking kidding me?"

—Touché—

Rieron divertidas al tiempo que la mesera les llevaba su órden, ambas bebieron y continuaron hablando de estupidez y media durante más de una hora.

Se levantaron de su asiento, dejaron la paga y la propina en la mesa y salieron disimuladamente intentando no ser descubiertas por la köhai, después de todo, habían presenciado una escena que quizás no quisera que nadie hubiera visto. Caminaron por largo rato sin un rumbo fijo, hasta que se toparon con una casa totalmente abandonada de dos pisos, con una que otra ventana rota, la puerta cerrada con un enorme candado y mucha vegetación alrededor. Para Ritsu era un tesoro con miles de secretos por descubrir, para Mio, un lugar al que jamás de los jamases entraría.

—¡Mio-chan! entremos allí!— dijo Ritsu mientras tiraba de la playera de Mio

—C-Claro que no Ritsu, vámonos, este lugar no me da buena espina..— Mio trataba lo más posible de convencer a Ritsu de no entrar a aquella casa que, a pesar de ser de día, le daba miedo

—No pasará nada, sólo quiero explorar un poco, vamos— Ritsu caminó hacia la entrada de la casa y Mio se quedó estática

—¡Ritsu! ¡vuelve aquí ahora!— Mio comenzaba a asustarse, ¿y si le pasaba algo malo a Ritsu? No, ella había jurado cuidar de ella, así que se armó de valor y fue tras la ambarina, quien ya había entrado a la casa con facilidad por una de las ventanas.

Mio entró por donde mismo y buscó con la mirada a la castaña, quien ya debía estar husmeando por cualquiera de las habitaciones de la casa. Tan típico de ella.

—¡Ritsu!— la llamó Mio, mientras comenzaba a caminar alrededor

—¡Mio! mira esto!— habló la castaña desde la cocina, Mio tragó saliva y caminó hacia donde estaba la castaña

—¿Qué sucede?— dijo la pelinegra

—Aún hay cubiertos aquí, ¿cuanto tiempo crees que lleve deshabitada?— preguntó Ritsu sonriendo

—No tengo idea,, siento que es una mala idea haber entrado aquí, vayámonos, por favor— Mio tomó la mano de Ritsu y la miró a los ojos con un gesto de súplica.

—Está bien, vámos Mio—finalmente la castaña accedió

Ambas salieron de la cocina y luego por la ventana de la casa, caminaron unos metros hacia la salida cuando escucharon una voz que reconocieron al instante

—¿Quienes se creen esos idiotas para entrar en nuestro territorio?— hablaba Makoto, el pelinegro de ojos oscuros (como su alma, quizás) hacia un trío de jóvenes que lo seguían mientras caminaban en dirección hacia ellas, se veía molesto, y Mio supuso rápidamente que si las veía allí, juntas, no terminaría en nada bueno

—R-Ritsu, debemos irnos de aquí— habló la azabache con un dejo de miedo en su voz

Ritsu actuó rápido y tomó la mano de Mio, corrió hacia la casa abandonada y entraron, Mio primero y Ritsu al final; ambas se pusieron en cuclillas bajo la ventana, para poder escuchar si Makoto y su grupo se acercaban a la casa.

—¿Qué hacemos Ritsu?¿Y si entran aquí?— Mio miró preocupada a la ambarina, quien tomó su mano y la acarició intentando tranquilizarla

—Es muy poco probable, y si pasa, subiremos al segundo piso, descuida, yo cuidaré de ti—

Mio se tranquilizó un poco con las palabras de Ritsu, demonios, ella era como una dopamina para sus miedos, los cuales disminuyeron al escuchar a Makoto y su pandilla alejarse del lugar. Ahora debían salir y alejarse del lugar lo más rápido posible; —Es hora, vámonos Mio— Ritsu se levantó seguida de Mio, salió primero y ayudó a su novia a salir. Ritsu se asomó para ver si había rastro de alguno de ellos, y no vio nada; —Está despejado Mio— sonrió y levantó su pulgar, triunfante; —Por poco y nos metemos en problemas Ritsu— Mio se acercó a la castaña por detrás y la abrazó para sentirse protegida; —Mientras estés conmigo, nada ni nadie te hará daño, descuida— Ritsu sujetó las manos de Mio y sonrió.

Ambas comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la casa de Mio, lo mejor sería descansar después de tantas emociones en un solo día. Caminaban tomadas de la mano, aún sin importarles las miradas de los desconocidos, Ritsu jugueteaba con los dedos de Mio, quien sonreía divertida y besaba la mejilla de Ritsu de vez en cuando, sacándole un sonrojo a la castaña también. Para Mio era un sueño pasar momentos así con su castaña, y los disfrutaría aún más, a sabiendas de la salud de Ritsu, quien también disfrutaba el caminar así con su azabache. Iban por la acera aún tomadas de las manos, estando a unas calles de llegar al hogar de Mio.

—¿No te dije que no te quería ver por aquí Tainaka?—

Esa voz las sacó por completo de la atmósfera de tranquilidad en la que habían estado rodeadas por bastante tiempo; Makoto se plantó frente a ellas y se cruzó de brazos, imponiéndose ante ellas;

—Suponiendo que es un país libre, yo puedo andar por donde quiera, Yamamoto— respondió tajante la castaña

—No, estos rumbos le pertenecen a mi bando, así que no cualquiera puede andar por aquí, sólamente las personas que yo autorice, entre ellas está Mio, tú no— Makoto le dedicó una mirada que hubiera estremecido a cualquier persona, pero sólo hizo reír a la ambarina

—¿Crees que marcando territorio como un perro, dejaré de estar con Mio? Qué infantil eres, Makoto— Ritsu entrelazó sus dedos con los de Mio y le sonrió al pelinegro; —Supongo que es suficiente por hoy, apártate— Ritsu hizo ademan de caminar junto a Mio, pero Makoto se interpuso y les cortó el paso

—Hablo en serio Tainaka, será mejor que dejes en paz a Mio, soy el mejor candidato que tiene para un novio—

—Déjame decirte que ese puesto ya está ocupado Makoto— Habló Mio —Y para tu desgracia, Ritsu es quien lo ocupa— La ojigris abrazó por detrás a la castaña, quien miraba desafiante a Makoto

—¡ES SUFICIENTE TAINAKA!— Makoto hizo crujir sus dedos

—Mio, aléjate— Ritsu le dio su mochila y se puso frente a ella

—No Ritsu, es muy peligroso— insistió la pelinegra

—He dicho que te alejes, llama a tus padres— Ritsu habló decidida y volteó a ver a Mio; —Estaré bien, ve, por favor— Y le dedicó una sonrisa

Mio captó el mensaje y corrió en dirección a su casa, debía apurarse

—Es lo mejor que pudiste haber hecho Tainaka, así no ve la golpiza que te propinaré— Makoto se acercó amenazante a ella

—Así no verá lo humillado que quedarás, idiota—

Makoto soltó un golpe directo al rostro de Ritsu, quien lo esquivó dando un paso, haciendo que el chico perdiera el equilibrio; —¿Qué pasa Makoto? ¿No puedes con una chica?— Ritsu se burló, Makoto se giró intentando golpear a Ritsu nuevamente, pero sin poder tocarla, Ritsu era muy ágil. —¿Qué sucede Makoto? ¿No puedes conmigo?— Ritsu se burló, Makoto enfureció y soltó golpes esperando darle; —Qué lento eres niño— La castaña se limitó a esquivar, sabía que si respondía, correría más peligro. Sí, el corazón de Ritsu se estaba forzando demasiado al intentar esquivar todos los golpes, tenía el tiempo contado. —"Por favor apúrate Mio..."— Pensó Ritsu mientras seguía esquivando.

Mio llegó a su casa corriendo, abrió la puerta de golpe y por suerte encontró a su padre en el sillón, leyendo el periódico; —¡Papá!— gritó mientras se abalanzaba sobre él, con lágrimas brotando de sus ojos; —¿Estás bien Mio?— preguntó el señor Akiyama, quien abrazó a su hija; Mio negó con la cabeza

—¡Debemos ayudar a Ritsu!— gritó la pelinegra, tomó la mano de su padre y comenzó a correr hacia la calle seguida por él

—¿¡Qué está pasando Mio!?— el señor Akiyama se había preocupado, nunca había visto a Mio actuar así

—¡Es Makoto!—

Y lo entendió todo, ambos corrieron lo más rápido posible en dirección a la pelea que se estaba desarrollando en plena calle, ya había gente alrededor de ellos observándolos sin ayudar, como siempre. El padre de Mio se abrió paso entre las personas y encontró a Makoto golpeando a Ritsu, quien hacía lo posible por cubrirse, su corazón no le daba para más, había perdido fuerza de un instante a otro; —¡PELEA TAINAKA!— Makoto asestó otro golpe a Ritsu, quien lo respondió con un golpe a la quijada del pelinegro; —No dejaré que sigas tratando a Mio como un objeto, idiota— Ritsu sacaba fuerzas de quién sabe donde para defenderse. Makoto enfureció aún más y dio un golpe justo al costado izquierdo de la castaña.

Entonces todo comenzó a desvanecerse para Ritsu, quien cayó al piso, su corazón no había aguantado más.

Mio llegó corriendo para abrazar a Ritsu, presa del pánico, mientras Makoto al percatarse del estado de Ritsu, salió corriendo.

—Ritsu, resiste por favor— suplicaba Mio mientras abrazaba con fuerza a Ritsu; —Resiste..— Mio lloraba desconsoladamente, maldito Makoto y malditos sus celos; —Por favor, resiste, estarás bien, eres muy fuerte, sé que estás viva— El señor Akiyama ya había llamado a la ambulancia, la cual tardó poco en llegar; los paramédicos bajaron una camilla en la cual subieron con rapidez a Ritsu, para introducirla en el vehículo; —Necesitamos que nos acompañen— habló uno de los paramédicos, los Akiyama subieron a la ambulancia y partieron hacia el hospital.

 **...**

Mio caminaba de un lado a otro en la sala de espera, la desesperación estaba ganándole, necesitaba ver a Ritsu, saber que estaba bien, pero no podía ir a verla, la recepcionista les negaba el paso, al parecer, la situación de Ritsu era delicada. Ya habían informado a los Tainaka, que venían en camino. La azabache temblaba descontroladamente y no podía dejar de llorar. Todo fue culpa de un estúpido que hizo una estupidez, y por esa estupidez, ella podría perder a su estúpida castaña. el padre de Mio abrazó a su hija intentando consolarla, él sabía que Ritsu cuidaba bien de ella, así que sentía empatía por su pequeña. Los Tainaka llegaron a la sala de espera, la madre de Ritsu se acercó rápidamente a Mio; —¿¡Qué fue lo que sucedió!?— decía con lágrimas en los ojos, Mio suspiró, se calmó lo más que pudo y les relató todo a los padres de su novia.

—¿Familiares de Tainaka Ritsu?— habló un doctor que acababa de salir de las puertas de "emergencia"; —Somos nosotros— la madre de Ritsu se acercó al doctor, seguida por el sr. Tainaka, el sr. Akiyama y Mio. El doctor, de apariencia adulta, se quitó los guantes de látex que usaba; —Me da gusto informarles que Ritsu está bien, sin embargo, su corazón se forzó demasiado, es casi un milagro que no haya colapsado completamente, como pensamos en un principio— Mio se cubrió la boca, no podía creerlo; —Ella estará bien dentro de unos días, pero necesito hablar con su médico, para explicarle algunas cosas— Los padres de Ritsu escuchaban atentamente; —Podrán pasar a verla en unas horas, por ahora, necesita reposo— El médico se retiró, el padre de Ritsu llamó al doctor de Ritsu y la madre de Ritsu abrazó fuertemente a Mio; —Gracias por cuidar de Ritsu, Mio-chan— la señora Tainaka le sonrió a Mio; —Eres una gran persona, espero que tú y Ritsu sean amigas toda la vida— Mio se sonrojó levemente por el comentario, después de todo, no eran simplemente "amigas". —No agradezca sra. Tainaka, Ritsu estará bien, ella es muy fuerte, yo lo sé— dijo Mio dándole confort a la castaña mayor; —Akane, llámame Akane por favor— Mio sonrió, comenzaba a tener una mejor relación con su "suegra"

—Está bien, Akane-san—

 **...**

Los días pasaron y al fin Mio pudo ver a Ritsu directamente en su habitación, la recepcionista le permitió el paso y allí estaba, caminando por el pasillo hacia la habitación de Ritsu, con una rosa en manos y unos nervios traicioneros, llegó a la puerta que le indicaron, tomó aire y se armó de valor, no sabía en qué estado encontraría a la ambarina, así que debía prepararse mentalmente para todo, puso su mano en la manija y escuchó desde adentro de la habitación: —¿No piensas entrar?—

Mio abrió la puerta y entró, escondiendo la rosa detrás de su espalda, encontrándose a Ritsu con la espalda apoyada en la cabecera de la cama y un libro en manos.

—¿Eres adivina o qué? ¿cómo te diste cuenta de que estaba allí afuera?—preguntó la azabache con una sonrisa

—Reconozco tus pasos, Mio— Ritsu cerró el libro y miró a la pelinegra con una sonrisa de esas que sólo ella podía dar. Esa sonrisa hizo que el corazón de Mio diera un vuelco, entró a la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás suyo y se acercó a la cama, sentándose junto a Ritsu. Allí fue cuando pudo examinar su rostro a lujo de detalle, tenía una curita en la frente y una marca debajo del ojo derecho, nada que la hiciera ver realmente mal, para Mio, Ritsu era hermosa siempre.

—¿Me extrañaste Mio?— Ritsu la sacó de sus pensamientos

—Demasiado—

Y Mio la abrazó con delicadeza, Ritsu correspondió el abrazo y escondió su rostro en el cuello de su novia;

—Yo también te extrañé mucho, Mio— La pelinegra abrazó más fuerte a la ambarina, dejando caer unas lágrimas en su hombro;

—Pensé que no volvería a verte Ritsu... — Mio comenzaba a derramar lágrimas, Ritsu le acarició la espalda y vio la rosa aún escondida;

—¿Y esa rosa?— dijo separando el abrazo de su novia; Mio se limpió las lágrimas y miró a Ritsu a los ojos

—La traje para ti... todos los días te traía una, pero sólo hoy pude dártela como quería— Mio le entregó la rosa y le besó la mejilla suavemente; —Te amo, Ritsu— Mio se sonrojó a más no poder

Ritsu tomó la rosa, sonrió y bajó levemente la mirada, Mio notó cómo unas lágrimas bajaban por su rostro y caían sobre la sábana; Ritsu estaba llorando.

—¿D-Dije algo malo?— Mio miraba con preocupación a la castaña, temiendo haber dicho algo que la lastimara.

—Todo lo contrario Mio— Ritsu alzó la mirada y la fijó en Mio; —Me acabas de hacer la chica más feliz del mundo—

Mio besó la frente de Ritsu con cariño; —Tú también me haces la chica más feliz del mundo, Ritsu—

Entonces Ritsu abrazó con fuerza a Mio y rompió a llorar, Mio le acarició la espalda intentando calmarla; —Ya mi Ritsu, todo estará bien—

—No, nada va a estar bien Mio— Ritsu batallaba para hablar, la voz le temblaba; —La adelantaron Mio, adelantaron la operación que debían hacerme al terminar el ciclo escolar— Mio abrió los ojos atónita; —El médico me dijo que por ahora estoy estable, pero que mi corazón no aguantará mucho más tiempo, el golpe de Makoto lo complicó todo y ahora deben operarme de urgencia— Ritsu no podía dejar de llorar; —Por eso llamaron a mi doctor, él vino, me examinó y decidió que lo mejor era operarme lo más rápido posible, también me advirtió que la operación tiene muchos riesgos, que todo depende de cómo la soporte, pero siéndote sincera, no puedo soportar imaginar que la operación sale mal y.. y yo... —Ritsu bajó la mirada y abrazó con más fuerza a Mio; —Yo te dejaría sola, Mio, y no quiero eso— Ritsu deshizo el abrazo y miró a Mio fijamente a los ojos, intentando no llorar.

Mio por su parte, estaba que no podía creerlo, operarían a Ritsu en menos de 3 días, era como si le hubieran tirado un balde de agua helada encima. Inhaló y exhaló, debía ser fuerte para que su novia también lo fuera; —No me dejarás sola, sé que la operación tiene riesgos, pero tú eres muy fuerte, todo saldrá bien— Mio tomó la mano de Ritsu y le sonrió; —Pase lo que pase, yo estaré contigo Ritsu— Mio besó la mejilla de la castaña con suavidad. Ritsu se tranquilizó, como dije antes, Mio tenía mucha influencia sobre ella.

—Pudiste haberme dado ese beso en los labios...— Ritsu le sonrió a Mio con inocencia

—Debía confirmar que querías un beso— agregó Mio

—Creo que no hay nada que confirmar cuando se trata de besos—

—Entendido—

Mio y Ritsu sonrieron y se besaron con cariño, demostrándose lo mucho que se amaban y que, estarían juntas, pase lo que pase.

 **...**

 **Hey, hey, hey B)**

 **Sí, ódienme por hacer que Makoto golpeara a Ritsu, soy malvada y no tengo perdón de Dios(? Jaja xD. Bueno, como se habrán dado cuenta, la cuenta regresiva se activó D:**

 **Hoy no podré contestar los Reviews, pero les agradezco mucho el que me dejen uno que otro x3 me hacen mui felis(? Neta, me gusta mucho entrar a la página y encontrar un review nuevo, es como mi inspiración para continuar :'3 ¡Muchas gracias!**

 **Nos veremos el próximo viernes con el penúltimo capítulo de la saga(? Ah, verdad x'D**

 **¡Haku fuera!**


	9. El señor Médico rinde su declaración

**¡Hola nuevamente! ^^/  
Ya no me molestaré en darles excusas xD últimamente me ocupo de más y es difícil escribir un capítulo como este en un solo día :l  
Me entristece decir que éste es el penúltimo capítulo de esta novela improvisada(?  
Sin más por el momento, les dejo el noveno capítulo de mi primer historia c: **

**Hasta flojera me da poner el disclaimer x'D obviamente K-ON! no es mío, si lo fuera, habría mucho Yuri(?**

 **¡Enjoy!**

 **...**

El ambiente en el hospital era tranquilo, aún más por la noche. Había enfermeras rondando por los pasillos, atendiendo a los pacientes que así lo requerían, llevándoles algo de beber, cambiando sus sueros o guiándoles hacia el baño. Los únicos sonidos que se hacían presentes eran los de las máquinas a los que se encontraban conectados algunos pacientes, Ritsu entre ellos. La castaña dormía profundamente mientras tenía unos cables sujetos a su cuerpo, a la parte del torso, más bien. El electrocardiógrafo marcaba un ritmo normal en sus latidos, era una buena noticia. Claro, después de todo ese alboroto armado por ese chico pelinegro celoso, posesivo y a la vez violento, era excelente saber que el corazón de Ritsu podía mantener su ritmo sinusal con constancia y sin percances.

Ritsu dormía con tranquilidad mientras sujetaba con su mano la mano de su novia. Sí, así es, Mio se había quedado a dormir en el hospital a pesar de tenerle un pavor enorme velando por su castaña. Las cosas que el amor te hace hacer no tienen límite, ¿verdad?

Mio dormía junto a la cama del hospital, sentada en una silla acolchada mientras su mano descansaba junto a la de Ritsu, y ella recostaba su cabeza en la cama, usando su brazo libre como almohada. Una escena verdaderamente tierna, para quienes hubieran podido verla. El constante sonido del electrocardiógrafo arrullaba a las chicas, Ritsu se giró en la cama para acomodarse mejor, y al hacerlo, soltó la mano de Mio, esto hizo que el ritmo del corazón aumentara levemente; y por ende, también el pitido de la máquina. Mio apretó los ojos y los entreabrió percatándose en seguida de esto, bostezó y tomó la mano de Ritsu nuevamente, esta vez entrelazando sus dedos y logrando que el ritmo de su corazón regresara a la normalidad. La morena volvió a dormir.

¿Recuerdan eso que les conté acerca de la influencia que tenía Mio sobre Ritsu? Exacto, el simple contacto de Mio sobre la castaña podía mantener a su corazón estable, los médicos se percataron en seguida de este "control" y permitieron a Mio quedarse por toda la noche, así se asegurarían de que la salud de Ritsu estaría bien mientras dormitaba. Esto también permitiría a Mio estar más tranquila respecto a su novia. Claro, para los doctores era difícil separar a la pelinegra de su castaña, Mio quería estar con su novia todo el tiempo, cuidarla y saber que estaba bien, así que literalmente les fue imposible a los médicos apartar a la ojigris de la ambarina.

Eran como un par de imanes opuestos, que una vez unidos, eran difícil de separar.

Pasaron las horas y los rayos del sol comenzaron a entrar por las rendijas que dejaban las cortinas de la ventana en la habitación de Ritsu, quien comenzó a apretar los ojos, intentando deshacerse de la luz que le golpeaba directamente el rostro.

—Mio-chuan...— habló Ritsu, medio dormida aún y sujetando la mano de la susodicha

—Hmmm?— Fue la respuesta de una pelinegra que estaba más adormilada que nada

—¿Podrías cerrar completamente la cortina?...— Ritsu se cubrió con la sábana de la cama

—Hai...— Mio se levantó de su lugar, se dirigió hacia la cortina y la cerró con pereza haciendo que la habitación quedara en completa oscuridad, para luego volver a su lugar y usar sus brazos de almohada mientras se apoyaba en la cama de Ritsu

—Gracias Mio..— resonó la profunda voz de Ritsu

—Duérmete...— la pelinegra bostezó

—No puedo...—Ritsu quitó las sabanas que actuaban como un escudo contra la luz

—¿Por qué?— Mio miró a Ritsu, aún apoyada sobre sus brazos

—Porque no estoy sosteniendo tu mano.. — Ritsu se sonrojó y apartó la mirada —B-Bueno, no quiero obligarte a hacer-...—

Y fue interrumpida instantáneamente por una Mio que tomó su mano y la usó de almohada mientras volvía a dormirse, ahora con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Mejor?—

—Mejor—

Y así ambas volvieron a dormir por unos cuantos minutos más, hasta que las enfermeras entraron y dieron un desayuno pequeño a las chicas, quienes no tuvieron de otra más que tomarlo y terminarlo (tomando en cuenta que la comida del hospital no siempre sabe bien).

—¿Cómo dormiste Mio?— Ritsu se estiró al terminar de desayunar

—Bien, ¿y tú? ¿cómo te sentiste por la noche?— Mio juntaba ambos platos y tomaba la bandeja entre sus brazos

—Me sentí genial, gracias por estar aquí conmigo Mio— Ritsu le sonrió a la pelinegra, quien le devolvió la sonrisa

—No me agradezcas Ritsu, ya te dije que haría lo que fuera por ti— Mio le besó la frente y se levantó —Iré a llevar esto a las enfermeras, no tardo— Y salió de la habitación

Mio caminó por varios pasillos hasta encontrar a una enfermera, a quien le entregó la bandeja con los platos y agradeció por el desayuno; —Debo volver con Ritsu— se dijo a si misma, para luego aventurarse por los pasillos nuevamente. Al llegar a la habitación de Ritsu, se encontró con los señores Tainaka afuera, hablando entre ellos;

—¿Preguntaste el costo de la operación?— Akane se dirigía a su esposo

—Sí.. es bastante costosa, tengo ahorrada por lo menos la mitad, pero con eso de que la operarán mañana, se me ha complicado conseguir la otra mitad— el señor Tainaka se rascó la nuca y negó con la cabeza, estaba preocupado, y Mio lo sabía porque ese era el gesto denotativo de la preocupación en los Tainaka.

—Lo sé, pedí un préstamo al banco, pero tardarán días en aceptarlo— la madre de Ritsu ladeó los labios y suspiró

Ambos se notaban realmente preocupados, después de todo, pagar una operación tan costosa de la noche a la mañana jamás sería fácil. Mio escuchó desde el otro pasillo con un rostro lleno de angustia, era cierto, aún no se pagaba totalmente la operación, ¿qué pasaría con Ritsu si no se cubría a tiempo? Negó con la cabeza, iba a hacer todo lo posible por ayudar a su castaña, tomó aire y se acercó a sus suegros (sin que ellos supieran que lo eran, obvio)  
—B-Buenos días señores Tainaka— Mio hizo una leve reverencia frente a ellos  
—Buenos días Mio-chan— habló Akane con una leve sonrisa en el rostro  
—Buen día, Mio-san— habló Hiroshi Tainaka, el padre de Ritsu  
—Etto, disculpen la intromisión, pero escuché su conversación por accidente y.. y yo.. yo quiero ayudarlos— Dijo Mio bajando la mirada y jugueteando con sus dedos—Oh, Mio-chan, es muy generoso de tu parte querer ayudarnos, pero no podemos permitir que tú, siendo amiga de nuestra hija, ayudes económicamente con su operación— dijo la castaña mayor  
—No sería mucha molestia hacerlo, después de todo, la salud de Ritsu es lo más importante— Mio había decidido ser firme  
—Sería mucho pedir de nuestra parte— Akane tomó asiento fuera de la habitación —Aparte, ¿de dónde sacarías tú tanto dinero, Mio?—  
—B-Bueno yo... lo conseguiré de cualquier forma, pero por favor, déjenme ayudarles— Mio volvió a inclinarse frente a ellos —Ritsu es muy importante para mi y.. y no soportaría perderla—

Akane y Hiroshi se miraron, Mio denotaba mucha lealtad a Ritsu, ambos se sonrieron mutuamente y miraron a Mio con ternura  
—Está bien Mio-san, dejaremos que nos ayudes, pero toma en cuenta que la operación de Ritsu es mañana— habló Hiroshi  
—Ya lo tomé en cuenta, muchas gracias por dejarme ayudarles, haré todo lo posible— Mio les sonrió  
—No agradezcas Mio-chan, nosotros somos quienes debemos agradecerte todo lo que haces por nuestra hija, Ritsu es muy afortunada de tenerte como su amiga— Akane sonreía de una manera similar a Ritsu

Mio se sonrojó levemente al escuchar la palabra "amiga". ¿Cuando sería el momento de decirles que ella no era simplemente la "amiga" de su hija? Supuso que después de la operación, si todo salía bien, claro.

—Etto, disculpen que los interrumpa, pero el médico necesita analizar a la srita. Tainaka de nuevo— habló una enfermera por detrás de ellos  
—Está bien, nosotros esperaremos aquí, Mio-chan, puedes volver a tu casa, así puedes avisarle a tus padres que pasaste la noche con nosotros, para que no se preocupen— Akane miró a Mio y le guiñó un ojo, sonriéndole  
—Está bien, muchas gracias a ambos, cuiden de Ritsu, por favor— Mio hizo una leve reverencia y caminó hacia la salida principal del hospital, quería darse un baño y avisar a sus padres que cuidaría de Ritsu hasta antes de su operación.

 **...**

Después de darse un baño y dormir un poco más, Mio salió de su casa en dirección al hospital. Ya le había contado todo a sus padres, y ellos también harían lo posible por cubrir monetariamente la operación de la castaña, después de todo era la mejor amiga de su hija, y siempre la protegía.

—Debo conseguir el dinero para más tardar mañana.. — Mio iba tan absorta en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta de un grupo de jóvenes que había comenzado a seguirla.  
—¡Eh! ¡bonita!— gritó uno de ellos, haciendo que Mio sudara frío, diablos, ahora estaba sola y debía arreglárselas sola. —¿Quieres que te hagamos compañía?— gritó otro de los chicos, Mio aceleró el paso y miró alrededor, mas no había algún lugar en el cual entrar para zafarse del aprieto en el que estaba. —"Mierda, ¿qué hago?"— pensó

Mio terminó siendo acorralada, en un parque extrañamente familiar.  
—A-Aléjense de mi, se los advierto— Mio los miró con miedo, eran 5 chicos, tenían buena pinta, pero no buenas intenciones  
—¿Qué nos harás? Solamente queremos divertirnos un poco— habló un castaño de ojos verdes, sonriéndole con malicia  
—Y-Yo..— Mio tembló, este sería su fin  
—¡Oigan ustedes!— una voz femenina la hizo desconcertarse

Allí, parada detrás de todos ellos, se encontraba una chica castaña con un par de broches amarillos sosteniéndole el fleco del lado derecho. Mio arqueó una ceja, tenía la sensación de haberla visto antes, mas no recordaba donde, o cuando exactamente.

—¿Podemos ayudarte?— habló el más alto de todos, refiriéndose a la castaña  
—No deberían meterse con una chica indefensa y solitaria, déjenla en paz— la castaña chocolate habló con firmeza  
—No deberías meterte en asuntos que no te interesan, vete de aquí— habló el ojiverde  
—Bueno, están metiéndose con mi prima, así que sí me interesa, ¿no es así?— la castaña miró a Mio y le guiñó el ojo, gesto que pasó desapercibido frente a los chicos  
—S-Sí...— Mio se dirigió hacia donde estaba la chica desconocida  
—¿Ah son primas? No se nota— los chicos se cruzaron de brazos  
—¿Ustedes son inteligentes? No se nota— la castaña se encogió de hombros  
—Hablaste demasiado— el ojiverde se acercó a ella, tronándose los dedos  
—Ah ah ah, a Guitah no le gusta que las malas personas se me acerquen— decía mientras hacía un ademán negando con el dedo —A ella le molestan las personas como ustedes, así que es mejor que se retiren— se cruzó de brazos y los miró triunfante, Mio la miró desconcertada; ¿quién era "Guitah"?  
—¿Quién es Guitah?— preguntó Mio a las espaldas de la castaña, quien la miró de reojo sonriendo  
—Ella es Guitah—

La castaña dio un peculiar silvido y de entre los arbustos apareció un perro, Mio quedó perpleja, ¡era el mismo perro que la atacó aquella vez en el parque!

—Guitah, habla con ellos— la castaña divertida, los señaló. El perro gruñó y ladró furiosamente, haciendo retroceder a los chicos; —¿Están seguros de que no se irán?— habló la castaña mientras jugaba con su cabello; —¡NO!— gritaron todos; —Bien.. Guitah— el perro la miró, ella hizo un ademán con su mano y el perro corrió contra los jóvenes, quienes huyeron despavoridos.  
—Eso les enseñará a no meterse con nadie— habló la castaña chocolate mientras acariciaba al perro, quien se había devuelto de inmediato  
—E-Etto, gracias por salvarme— Mio la miró aún en shock  
—No es nada, ayudo a mis amigos— la chica se puso en cuclillas para acariciar al can  
—¿A-Amigos?— Mio la miró con desconfianza  
—Sí, amigos, tú conoces a Azu-nyan, ¿verdad?— ahora la chica se levantó y se puso justo frente a ella  
—¿A-Azu-nyan?— ¿quién era Azu-nyan? ¿Ella la conocía? La mente de Mio era un remolino en estos momentos  
—Ups, Azusa Nakano— se corrigió la castaña dándose un leve golpe en la cabeza, sonriendo divertida  
—Ah, sí, va conmigo en la escuela— Mio la miró, ¡era la chica con la que había visto a Azusa aquél día en el café con Ritsu!  
—Ella me ha hablado de ti y de Ritsu, me dijo que son dos buenas amigas suyas; un día las vimos en un café mientras Azu-nyan y yo teníamos una cita, pero decidimos no interrumpirlas— la castaña miró a Mio sonriéndole con inocencia; —Por eso te reconocí de inmediato, y ya que eres amiga de Azu-nyan, te considero amiga mía— le extendió la mano aún sonriendo; —Pero no me he presentado correctamente, mi nombre es Yui Hirasawa, me alegra mucho conocerte Mio-chan—  
Mio sonrió y le devolvió el saludo; —el placer en conocerte es mío, Hirasawa-san—  
—Oh, no no, llámame sólo Yui, yo ya te he empezado a llamar por tu nombre— Yui sonrió amablemente  
—Oh.. em... Y-Yui...— Mio bajó un poco la mirada  
—¡Qué linda!— Exclamó Yui mientras se abrazaba a sí misma

Si Mio no hubiera visto la escena de Yui enfrentando valientemente a los chicos, hubiera pensado que era una chica bastante normal e inocente.

—Etto, yo, bueno, debo irme, tengo cosas que hacer— Mio había recordado que debía ir al hospital  
—Oh, iba a preguntarte si te gustaría ir con Azu-nyan y conmigo a la cafetería, Mio-chan— Yui la miró  
—Me gustaría ir con ustedes, pero en verdad necesito irme— Mio se sintió un poco mal, después de todo, Yui la había salvado de esos tipos  
—Anda Mio-chan, no tardaremos mucho— Yui seguía insistiendo

Mio suspiró, le vendría bien relajarse aunque fuese por unos minutos; —Está bien Yui— y le sonrió; Yui la miró con mucha alegría y tomó su mano mientras corrían hacia la cafetería, una escena que le pareció muy familiar a Mio, demasiado familiar.

– _Ritsu..._ – Pensó la pelinegra mientras era arrastrada por aquella cabeza hueca.

Al llegar a la cafetería, se encontraron con Azusa esperando afuera.  
—¡Azu-nyan!— gritó Yui mientras se abalanzaba sobre la pequeña pelinegra  
—Y-Yui-senpai, aquí no por favor— Azusa se sonrojó al sentir el fuerte abrazo de la castaña  
—Hola Azusa-chan— Mio sonrió al ver la muestra de afecto, Yui era demasiado cariñosa  
—¿¡M-Mio-senpai!?— Azusa se sonrojó aún más al ver a Mio detrás de ellas; —¿Q-Qué haces aquí?...— dijo mientras intentaba librarse del abrazo de la castaña  
—Bueno, Yui me salvó de un grupo de chicos que estaban acosándome, y me invitó a la cafetería con ella y contigo— Mio sonrió divertida al ver los fallidos intentos de Azusa por liberarse  
—Sí, ya pude conocer a Mio-chan en persona— Yui frotaba su mejilla contra la de Azusa  
—Me da mucho gusto que estés bien Mio-senpai, por cierto, ¿dónde está Ritsu-senpai?— Azusa ignoraba a Yui y sus muestras de afecto  
—Les contaré dentro de la cafetería, ¿te parece bien?— Mio miró a Azusa con un poco de tristeza  
—Está bien..—

Las 3 entraron a la cafetería y tomaron asiento, Mio comenzó a relatar lo sucedido mientras Azusa y Yui ponían atención a su historia.  
—Entonces Ritsu-senpai necesita una operación— Azusa se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba a Mio con seriedad  
—Sí, y yo prometí a sus padres ayudar a pagarla, pero a decir verdad no sé de dónde sacaré tanto dinero en tan poco tiempo— Mio bajó la mirada  
—¿Y si le decimos a Mugi-chan que nos ayude con eso?— habló Yui  
—¿Mugi-chan? ¿quién es?— Mio miró a Yui  
—Soy yo— habló alguien detrás de ellas  
Mio se giró y se encontró a la amable mesera rubia detrás de ellas, sonriéndole  
—¿En qué querías que te ayudara Yui-chan?— la mesera se sentó junto a Mio, mientras miraba a Yui  
—Bueno, una buena amiga nuestra necesita una operación muy costosa, y sus padres no pueden pagarla completamente, Mio-chan quiere ayudarlos con eso pero tampoco sabe como— Yui miró a Mugi mientras apoyaba su barbilla sobre sus manos; —Nosotras también la ayudaremos, y nos gustaría que nos ayudaras un poquito— Yui juntó sus dedos índices sonriendo con inocencia; —¿Puedes?—

Mio arqueó una ceja, estuvo a punto de hablar pero la mirada de Azusa se lo impidió, la pequeña pelinegra de ojos cobrizos le sonrió a Mio de una manera bastante segura.  
—¿De casualidad su amiga es la chica de cabello corto y ojos color ámbar que siempre está con ella?— Mugi señaló a Mio con la mirada  
—Sí, es ella, Ritsu— Yui sonrió y Mio permaneció callada  
—Está bien, voy a ayudarlas con eso— Mugi sonrió amablemente con los ojos cerrados. Mio parpadeó varias veces, ¿cómo una mesera podría ayudar económicamente en una operación?  
—E-Etto, me parece muy noble de su parte el que quieran ayudarnos a pagar la operación de Ritsu, p-pero no quisiera causar molestias— Mio miró a las tres chicas con algo de vergüenza  
—Oh, ¡no te preocupes por eso Mio-chan! Ritsu es una buena chica y la ayudaremos en lo que podamos hacerlo— Yui levantó su pulgar mientras sonreía  
—Eso es, no te preocupes por ello, a decir verdad esta cafetería es mía, pero me gusta ayudar haciendo de mesera— Mugi le sonrió a Mio; —Por cierto, soy Tsumugi Kotobuki, un placer en conocerte—  
—Mi nombre es Mio Akiyama, un placer en conocerte, Kotobuki-san— Mio le sonrió amablemente, era increíble conocer a alguien como Mugi, que aún siendo dueña de una empresa contribuyera trabajando dentro de la misma.  
—Por favor, llámame Mugi, mis amigos me llaman así— la rubia le transmitía mucha tranquilidad a las chicas  
—Está bien Mugi-chan— la pelinegra suspiró; —Bueno chicas, muchas gracias por todo, pero debo ir al hospital a ver a Ritsu, mañana es su operación y quisiera darle ánimos—  
—Ve con cuidado Mio-chan, dale saludos de mi parte a Ritsu-chan— Mugi se levantó de la mesa y volvió al trabajo  
—Sí sí, dile a Ritsu-senpai que todo saldrá bien— Azusa sonrió  
—Y dile que cuando se recupere, vendremos todas a comer pastel— Yui levantó su dedo pulgar  
—Le diré todo, gracias chicas— Mio sonrió y salió de la cafetería, estaba casi segura de que todo saldría bien con Ritsu

– _Todo saldrá bien Ritsu–_ pensó la pelinegra, mientras caminaba al hospital.

 **...**

—Todo está bien Ritsu, ahora sólo necesitas descansar para tu operación de mañana— El doctor se sentó en la silla junto a la cama de Ritsu  
—¿Y si la operación sale mal doctor?— la castaña lo miró con preocupación  
—No te puedo decir que saldrá mal, pero tampoco que saldrá bien, Ritsu— el doctor mantenía su calma pese a lo que le decía a la ambarina  
—Entiendo.. bueno, ¿al menos puede estar presente Mio?— Ritsu lo miró, esta vez esperando una respuesta afirmativa  
—¿Quién es Mio?— el médico se acomodó las gafas  
—Es mi.. mejor amiga— Ritsu se sonrojó levemente, gesto que no pasó desapercibido frente al doctor  
—¿Segura?— el hombre le sonrió a Ritsu, la había descubierto  
—N-No, pero por favor no se lo mencione a mis padres, aú no se los digo, y quisiera decírselos en un mejor momento— Ritsu lo miró suplicante  
—Está bien Ritsu, no les diré nada, pero lamentablemente Mio no puede estar presente en tu operación, es un proceso muy delicado y cualquier distracción podría llevar a un error fatal—  
—Entiendo.. Mio le teme a la sangre y creo que no soportaría tanta presión, supongo que es mejor que espere—  
—Será lo mejor, relájate Ritsu, estoy casi seguro de que todo saldrá bien—

El médico escuchó que tocaron a la puerta; —Será mejor que me retire, tienes visitas— se levantó y abrió la puerta; —te veré mañana Ritsu, descansa— Y salió de la habitación, para luego dejar entrar a una pelinegra de ojos grises.

—Hola Mio— Ritsu le sonrió mientras Mio se sentaba junto a la cama  
—tengo muchas cosas que decirte— Mio le sonrió a Ritsu  
—¿Cómo qué?— Ritsu tomó una de las manos de Mio y la acarició suavemente  
—Bueno, Azusa-chan dijo que no te preocuparas, que todo saldría bien en tu operación— Mio sonreía mientras Ritsu seguía acariciándole la mano  
—¿Azusa-chan dijo eso? ¡Genial!— Ritsu sonreía juguetonamente  
—Sí, Mugi-chan también te mandó saludos— Mio sintió cómo Ritsu comenzaba a besarle la mano  
—¿Mugi-chan?— preguntó la castaña  
—Sí, la chica rubia que trabaja de mesera en la cafetería a la que siempre vamos, la conocí y es una chica muy amable— Mio acarició la mejilla de Ritsu  
—Y pensar que le tenías celos, Mio-chan— Ritsu sonrió como Chesire  
—B-Bueno.. las cosas cambian, ah, y Yui dijo que cuando te recuperases, iríamos todas a comer pastel—  
—¿Yui?— Ritsu arqueó una ceja  
—Sí, ella me salvó de un grupo de chicos que estaban acosándome, cuando venía al hospital, luego me llevó a la cafetería y nos encontramos a Azusa-chan—  
—¿Ella es la pareja de Azusa-chan? Al menos pudiste conocerla— Ritsu sonrió, pero inmediatamente su sonrisa se borró; —Espera, ¿¡estaban acosándote!?— el electrocardiógrafo sonó acelerado  
—S-Sí, pero cálmate Ritsu, Yui me salvó de esos chicos, y no pudieron hacerme nada— Mio tomó las manos de Ritsu y las besó, intentando calmarla  
—P-Pero no estuve allí para defenderte, ¿qué tal si te hubieran hecho algo?— Ritsu bajó la mirada  
—No me hicieron nada, estoy bien, relájate— Mio besó la mejilla de su novia  
—Al menos Yui te salvó, debo agradecerle por hacerlo— Ritsu sonrió  
—Sí, supongo que Yui y tú se llevarán bien, son un poco parecidas— Mio le sonrió a Ritsu  
—¿En qué aspecto?— Ritsu la miró a los ojos  
—Son un par de castañas cabeza hueca, hiperactivas cuando quieren— Mio le sacó la lengua; —Pero son muy atentas con sus novias, por igual, también muy cariñosas—

Ritsu se quedó mirando a los labios de Mio, embelesada, hacía como que ponía atención pero en realidad no lo estaba haciendo, demonios, los labios de Mio se veían muy tentadores.

—¿Ritsu?— Mio miró a su novia; —¿Estás escuchándome?—  
—S-Sí— Ritsu volvió a mirar a Mio a los ojos, para encontrarse con una mirada bastante seductora  
—¿Qué sucede?— Mio se sentó sobre la orilla de la cama y acercó su rostro al de Ritsu; —¿te sientes mal?—  
—N-No, yo, bueno, es sólo que-...— y sus palabras fueron selladas por un beso de la pelinegra, quien luego de unos segundos más, se separó  
—Supuse que querías un beso— Mio sonrió divertida; —Sólo debías pedirlo, pero tu mirada lo hizo por ti—

La castaña sonrió y abrazó a Mio recostándola junto a ella en la cama; —Te quiero, Mio— la castaña la abrazó un poco más fuerte y escondió su rostro en el cuello de la pelinegra; —Te quiero mucho...— Mio se sonrojó, abrazó a Ritsu y le acarició con suavidad la espalda; —Tranquila, todo va a salir bien—

Los ojos de Ritsu amenazaban con dejar salir lágrimas, después de todo lo que había luchado su tiempo se había acortado y si la operación salía mal, dejaría sola a Mio, su mejor amiga, su primer amor. No, ella debía ser fuerte, por todos; su familia, sus amigas, su novia, Ritsu no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente. Suspiró, se limpió las lágrimas y miró a Mio a los ojos;

—Prométeme que si algo sale mal, serás fuerte y sonreirás todos los días, sin importar nada—  
—N-No puedo prometerte eso Ritsu, tú eres quien me hace sonreír, no podría hacerlo sin saber que tú eres la causa— Mio la abrazó fuerte  
—Sí puedes, debes ser muy fuerte por si algo llega a salir mal Mio.. no me gustaría que dejaras de sonreír por mi causa, así que quiero asegurarme de que seguirás haciéndolo; aún sabiendo que nada salió bien y..— un nudo en la garganta de Ritsu no la dejaba hablar; —Y que ya no estoy contigo—

Lo hizo. Pudo decir esas dolorosas palabras.

Mio tenía una expresión dolida, sus ojos se humedecieron y las lágrimas no tardaron en salir, sin embargo asintió con la cabeza; sí, era muy doloroso escuchar a Ritsu asimilar que podría morir, y era aún más doloroso tener que prometer ser fuerte y sonreír aún sabiendo que la persona que amas está muerta. Mio abrazó fuertemente a Ritsu y le susurró al oído; —Tú promete que harás lo posible por resistir esa operación, y que si lo haces, jamás me dejarás sola— Ritsu sonrió, besó la mejilla de Mio y le acarició el cabello; —Lo prometo—  
—Gracias, Ritsu— la pelinegra se separó del abrazo y miró a la ambarina, con rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas, los cuales la castaña limpió  
—Mio-chan se ve adorable cuando llora— Ritsu le apretó suavemente las mejillas  
—Eso no es cierto— Mio hizo un mohín con la boca  
—Claro que sí, eres como una princesa a la que hay que proteger—  
—Entonces quiero que tú seas mi príncipe—  
—Sería genial serlo, y combatir dragones para salvar a mi princesa—  
—Los dragones no existen, idiota— la pelinegra rió  
—Hay uno detrás tuyo— la castaña señaló con su dedo índice  
—¿¡Qué!?— Mio se abrazó más fuerte a Ritsu  
—Es mentira, Mio-chan— Ritsu rió mientras consolaba a su novia  
—Eres una idiota— Mio la miró a los ojos; —Pero eres mi idiota—  
Ritsu sonrió, después de todo, sólo le gustaba ser la idiota de aquella pelinegra tímida.  
—Te quiero, mi reina peligrosa—  
—Y yo a ti—

 **...**

Mio caminaba de un lado a otro en la sala de espera mientras que los padres de Ritsu estaban sentados frente a ella. La tensión era palpable y podría cortarse con unas tijeras en ese instante. La luz roja que indicaba que había una operación en proceso dentro del quirófano era lo más desesperante que había visto Mio en su vida, la llenaba de incertidumbre, ¿por qué? Porque era imposible saber cuando se apagaría la luz, indicando que la operación había finalizado.

La sra. Tainaka miraba impaciente la puerta del quirófano esperando a que el médico saliera y diera las buenas o malas noticias, mientras el sr. Tainaka pisoteaba con nerviosismo, Mio caminaba de lado a lado sin dejar de mirar la puerta, suspiraba con pesadez, ¿desde cuando esperar era un calvario para ella, la chica de la paciencia infinita? No lo sabía, sólo sabía que quería que la operación de Ritsu saliera bien y que todo volviese a la normalidad. Pasó cerca de media hora cuando la luz roja se apagó y segundos después, el médico de Ritsu salió por las puertas mientras se retiraba los guantes de látex y el cubrebocas, en seguida se le acercaron los padres de Ritsu y Mio, impacientes.

—¿Cómo salió la operación doctor?— Hiroshi fue el primero en hablar  
—Salió todo perfecto, pudimos hacer el transplante con éxito— el médico guardó los guantes en uno de los bolsillos de su bata  
Mio se cubrió la boca de la emoción, no podía creerlo, ¡Todo había salido muy bien! Tenía unas inmensas ganas de ver a su castaña, abrazarla y besarla, todo volvería a la normalidad, al fin  
El doctor los miró compasivamente; —Pasaron muchas cosas, la operación fue un total éxito, Ritsu tiene un corazón nuevo y goza de buena salud, pero...— se calló, necesitaba tomar aire.  
—¿Pero? ¿qué sucede doctor?— Mio lo miró ahora con un gesto de preocupación, ese "Pero" no le gustó para nada  
—Sí doctor, ¿qué sucedió? Necesitamos que nos diga, por favor— Akane estaba hecha un manojo de nervios al igual que su esposo

El médico suspiró pesadamente y luego tomó aire, debía estar lo más calmado posible para decirles lo siguiente:

—Ritsu está en coma—

 **...**

 **Jajaja, ya sé, soy de lo pior(? me gusta el drama, se nota c: Bueno, se aceptan críticas, comentarios, mentadas y demás  
Hasta el próximo viernes :B**

 **Haku fuera!**


	10. Un Ángel llamado Mio, me salvó

**Hola de nuevo! :DD  
Sí, hoy llega a su fin mi primer fanfic QnQ chale(? Jajaja, pensé que no les gustaría, pero para ser el primero y tener reviews, follows y favs, pienso que no está tan mal xD  
Espero que les haya gustado, me esforcé mucho para que fuera un fic de agrado :'3  
Sin más por el momento, les dejaré el décimo capítulo, ¡gracias por leer!**

 **Disclaimer: No, K-ON! no es mío, si lo fuera, tendría más de 10 temporadas, el YuiAzu sería canon y el Mitsu sería esencial en TODOS los capítulos :v  
¡Enjoy!**

 **...**

"— _Nee, Doctor-chan, ¿podría hacerme un pequeño favor?_ —

— _¿De qué se trata Ritsu?_ —

— _Bueno, quisiera que entregara algo por mi en caso de que después de la operación, no pueda hacerlo por mi misma_ — _Sacó una pequeña carta de su bolsillo y se la entregó al médico_

—¿A quién quieres que se la entregue?— miró la carta y luego a Ritsu, arqueando levemente una ceja

— _Es para Mio... yo, bueno, no puedo dársela a mis padres porque aún no lo saben, me gustaría que fuera usted quien se la entregara, pero es importante que lo haga después de la operación_ —

— _Está bien Ritsu, yo se la entregaré, y tranquila, prometo no leerla— sonrió el hombre mientras guardaba la carta en su bolsillo_

— _Muchas gracias doc... en serio, le agradezco—_

 _—No tienes nada que agradecer Ritsu-chan—_

 _—Ah, casi lo olvido, ¿podría hacerme otro favor?—_

 _—Claro, dime—_

 _La castaña le hizo una seña al doctor para que se acercara y le susurró algo al oído, el médico abrió los ojos atónito, para luego mirar a Ritsu y asentir con la cabeza aprobatoriamente._

 _Ritsu sonrió, y fue trasladada al quirófano minutos_ después"

 **...**

—Ritsu... ¿qué?— la pelinegra se dirigió al doctor, aún estando en shock

—Ella está en coma, lo lamento, la operación fue un total éxito, pero supongo que fue demasiado para soportarla— el médico se acomodó sus gafas

—¿Seguro que es un coma? Quiero decir, Ritsu suele dormir mucho, y quizás sólo está dormida— intento fallido para Mio

—Sé que es difícil de asimilar Mio-chan—

—No, es decir, ¿esto es una broma? Porque si lo es, es una de muy mal gusto—

—Mio-chan...— habló la sra. Tainaka —T-Tranquila... Ritsu está viva, eso es lo importante—

—No— respondió Mio —¿cómo quieren que me calme cuando acaban de decirme que mi mejor amiga está en coma? Es ridículo que me lo pidan— sus lágrimas la habían traicionado y ahora recorrían sus mejillas con rapidez —Quiero ver a Ritsu—

—Mio-chan, ella está viva, podría responder a algún estímulo si hubiera alguno— el doctor intervino —Podrán pasar a verla en un par de horas, por ahora, deben esperar—

Pero Mio había esperado lo suficiente, negó con la cabeza y salió corriendo del lugar sollozando. Qué duele más,¿saber que tu primer amor está en coma, o no saber con exactitud cuando va a despertar o bien, si despertará? Mio se hacía esa pregunta una y otra vez mientras corría hacia su casa, necesitaba estar sola, aunque en realidad lo que necesitaba era ver a su castaña molesta junto a ella.

—Mio-chan necesita estar sola— el doctor se giró a mirar a los Tainaka —Ritsu ya fue trasladada a su habitación, yo les avisaré cuando puedan verla, por lo mientras ¿les gustaría un café?— Ambos asintieron, necesitaban uno con urgencia, para intentar asimilar la noticia que les fue dada.

Mio llegó a su casa corriendo y entró sin saludar a sus padres, le importaba poco si se encontraban o no, subió con rapidez las escaleras y se adentró en su habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de si, se tiró en la cama y abrazó su almohada al mismo tiempo que comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, le dolía aún, ¿qué hizo su castaña para merecer eso? ¿acaso no podían ser felices juntas sin algún percance que lo impidiese? Quizás no, a Mio le faltaba el aire, lloró hasta quedarse profundamente dormida, al menos así podría distraerse de su dolor.

Las horas pasaron con tanta rapidez que un nuevo día se asomó a la ventana de Mio, los rayos del sol entraban por las rendijas que dejaba la cortina de la ventana, golpeando a Mio directamente al rostro, incitándola a despertar. Y así lo hizo. Mio despertó y abrió los ojos con dificultad, se sentó en su cama y notó que la mañana la había tomado por sorpresa, dicen que cuando uno se siente solo es normal dormir por horas para apaciguar el sentimiento de soledad, pero dormir no había sido suficiente para tranquilizar a Mio, quien fue golpeada por los recuerdos. Negó con la cabeza, debía tranquilizarse si quería ver a Ritsu, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño donde se miró al espejo. Tenía los ojos rojos y las mejillas húmedas, Dios, ¿tanto había llorado anoche? No lo recordaba, decidió que lo mejor sería darse un baño, quizás el agua la ayudaría a reacomodar sus pensamientos.

Se desvistió y entró a la bañera mientras ésta se llenaba, el contacto con el agua la ayudaría a relajarse.

Estuvo dentro del agua al menos durante media hora, pensando en su castaña, quien de alguna manera se había vuelto una necesidad fisiológica para la pelinegra. Una canción bastante familiar la sacó de sus pensamientos, Mio se levantó de la bañera, se colocó una toalla alrededor del cuerpo y salió hacia su habitación, donde encontró a su celular vibrando; era una llamada.

Dudó en contestar, el número que le llamaba era desconocido, y al final decidió atender;

—¿Hola?—

—¡Hola Mio-chan!— escuchó una enérgica y aguda voz del otro lado de la línea

—¿Quién habla?— Mio se escuchaba bastante desanimada, después de todo, lo que en verdad quería es que Ritsu estuviera llamándole para decirle que todo fue una pesada broma y que estaría en su casa en unos minutos, pero no todos los sueños se cumplen

—Qué mala Mio-chan, ¿no me reconoces? Soy Yui—

—Oh, disculpa Yui, no te reconocí la voz, dime, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?—

—Bueno, Azu-nyan y yo queremos saber qué tal todo con Ricchan, ¿te gustaría venir con nosotras a la cafetería de Mugi-chan?—

—Yo.. bueno...— Mio no sabía qué decir, ¿cómo les diría que Ritsu no había soportado la operación?

—Anda Mio-chan— insistió Yui

—...Está bien, ¿a qué hora las veo allá?—

—¡Qué bien! en una hora, ¿vale?—

—Está bien, te veo allá Yui— Colgó y suspiró, pero lo mejor era que se enteraran de una vez.

Mio dejó el celular en su escritorio y comenzó a vestirse, ahora la duda era cómo revelarles todo sobre el coma de Ritsu.

 **...**

La pelinegra entró a la cafetería; se encontró a Mugi sentada en una de las mesas esperando con una sonrisa de amabilidad y se acercó a ella, saludándola con la mano;

—Hola Mugi, ¿has visto a Yui y Azusa?—

—No, pero no deben tardar mucho, siéntate Mio-chan— Mugi la miró —Qué bien que llegaste temprano, quería hablar contigo respecto a algo—

—¿Respecto a qué, Mugi?— Mio la miró arqueando una ceja, no fuera a ser que Mugi le peleara el amor de Ritsu o algo así. Exacto damas y caballeros, Mio seguía siendo una celosa de primera.

—Tranquila, ¿recuerdas que Yui me pidió que les ayudara a cubrir la operación de Ritsu?—

—Sí, lo recuerdo, ¿sucedió algo?— Mio miró a Mugi a los ojos

—Bueno, quería preguntarte si es que puedo ir contigo al hospital a ver a Ritsu, también me serviría de mucho saber qué médico la está atendiendo—

—Claro Mugi, ¿cuando te gustaría ir?—

—¿Podríamos ir cuando se termine esto?— a Mugi le brillaron los ojos

—E-Está bien, iremos al terminar— Mio le sonrió a la rubia

En ese momento entraron por la puerta dos chicas conocidas por ambas, la castaña y la pelinegra se sentaron en la mesa junto a ellas.

—¡Hola chicas!— saludó enérgicamente Yui, Mio sonrió con nostalgia

—Hola Azusa, Yui— respondió Mugi

—Hi— Mio bajó levemente la mirada

—¿Pasa algo Mio-senpai?— Azusa miró a la morena mayor, quien sólo negó con la cabeza

—No Azusa, bien, ¿qué querían saber acerca de Ritsu?— bajó levemente la voz al mencionar a su novia

—¿Qué tal le fue con la operación?— Yui miró a Mio con una sonrisa inocente —¿Salió todo bien?—

Mio las miró a todas y sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse, ya no podía seguir fingiendo ser fuerte, en ese momento rompió a llorar y Mugi se apresuró a abrazarla intentado consolarla; Azusa y Yui se miraron con temor.

—Cálmate Mio-chan, ¿qué sucedió?— Mugi acariciaba la cabeza de Mio intentando calmar su llanto

—Ritsu... ella... ella no soportó la operación, según el doctor todo salió bien, pero Ritsu no despierta, ella está en coma— la voz de Mio sonaba quebrada. Yui, Azusa y Mugi se miraron con angustia.

—¿E-En coma?— Yui se cubrió la boca

—Sí... sigue viva, pero no da señales de despertar— Mio bajó la mirada

—¿Podremos ir a verla?— Azusa habló

—Sí Mio-chan, ¿podemos ir?— Mugi miró a Mio y le limpió las lágrimas con suavidad

—E-Está bien...— Mio las miró y asintió con la cabeza.

Todas se levantaron de la mesa, salieron de la cafetería y tomaron un taxi en dirección al hospital. Al llegar, entraron a recepción y Mio se acercó a la recepcionista; —Disculpe, quisiera saber si Tainaka Ritsu ya puede recibir visitas— la recepcionista asintió y tecleó algo en su computadora de escritorio; —Sí, ella ya puede recibir visitas, su habitación sigue siendo la misma, Akiyama-san— Mio suspiró de alivio —Gracias— se despidió de la chica y caminó por el pasillo; Mio vio de reojo cómo la recepcionista saludaba con cortesía a Mugi, pero no le tomó importancia.

Las chicas subieron por el elevador, al llegar bajaron y se encaminaron hacia la habitación de la castaña, donde encontraron al médico afuera.

—Akiyama-san, qué bien que volviste— el médico le sonrió a Mio —veo que trajiste amigas contigo—

—Sí, todas son amigas de Ritsu y querían verla— Mio miró al médico —¿Hay alguien adentro ahora?—

—Sí, están los padres de Ritsu hablando, supongo que es por lo del costo de la operación— suspiró el médico

Mio abrió los ojos, era cierto, aún no había conseguido el dinero, y sinceramente no sabía de dónde lo iba a sacar a estas alturas

—De eso me encargo yo— Mugi se acercó y miró al médico, quien también la miró, ambos atónitos; —No sabía que tú atendiste a Ricchan, papá— Mugi sonrió y el médico igual

—Yo tampoco sabía que eras su amiga, hija—

Mio, Yui y Azusa miraron a la rubia atónitas, ahora mismo se comprobaba la teoría de que el mundo era demasiado pequeño. ¡Mugi era hija del médico que atendía a Ritsu!

—Padre, yo prometí ayudar a pagar la operación de Ritsu— Mugi miró al hombre

—Entonces ya está pagada— sonrió el hombre —Chicas, debo atender a otros pacientes, sean cuidadosas con Tainaka-san— el médico se despidió y desapareció por los pasillos del hospital

—El médico es tu padre, Mugi, ¿por qué no nos lo dijiste antes?— Mio miró a la rubia, aún sorprendida

—En realidad ni yo sabía que él atendía a Ricchan, por eso necesitaba que me dijeras qué médico la atendía, pero al entrar al hospital me imaginé que él era quien la cuidaba, conozco a la recepcionista— La chica rubia sonrió amablemente; —¿Entramos?—

Todas asintieron y Mio puso su mano en la manija, suspiró y la giró abriendo la puerta con cuidado; dejó que todas entraran antes que ella, necesitaba calmarse.

—Mio-chan— Mio volteó y vio a Mugi, quien le extendía la mano, sonriéndole —¿Entrarás?—

La pelinegra asintió y tomó la mano de Mugi, quien la atrajo hacia adentro mientras cerraba la puerta.

Allí estaban los padres de Ritsu sentados junto a la cama de su hija, quien tenía la mascarilla de respiración artificial puesta sobre la boca y la nariz; Mio la miró y se acercó a la cama, sentándose junto a la sra. Tainaka, quien le sonrió y le acarició la cabeza con ternura; —Gracias por ser tan buena amiga con Ritsu, Mio-chan— la mujer miró a su hija en la cama; —Ella tiene mucha suerte de tener una amiga como tú, como todas ustedes— dijo mirando a Yui, Azusa y Mugi, quienes le sonrieron amablemente. Todos estuvieron conversando animadamente durante un rato, Mio de vez en cuando miraba a su novia con ligera tristeza en sus ojos, al final una enfermera avisó que el horario de visita había terminado, y todos se retiraron a casa, ésta vez fue turno del padre de Ritsu para quedarse con ella durante la noche.

Mio llegó a su casa bastante agotada, pero con los ánimos renovados. Su visita y la presencia de las chicas le habían dado esperanzas de que Ritsu despertaría pronto, y aún si no lo hacía, Mio esperaría por ella todo el tiempo que fuera necesario.

 **...**

Había pasado ya un mes y medio, las vacaciones estaban a punto de culminar y Mio sabía que si eso pasaba, Ritsu perdería un año debido a su estado de salud; y no quería que eso pasara.

Mio se encargaba de visitar a Ritsu todos los días durante las tardes, cuando sus padres no podían pasar mucho tiempo con ella debido a sus trabajos. Ese día, Mio llegó un poco más temprano, quería pasar más tiempo con su castaña, así que salió rápido de su casa en dirección al hospital. Al llegar saludó a la recepcionista con una sonrisa y se dirigió al elevador, se había familiarizado en poco tiempo con ese lugar, que antes le daba pavor. Al llegar al piso de Ritsu bajó del elevador y caminó por el pasillo con tranquilidad, llegó a la puerta y cuando iba a tomar la manija, ésta se giró y la puerta se abrió, dejando salir al médico, quien miró a Mio con un rostro de ligera tristeza, para luego hablar:

—Buenas tardes doctor— la pelinegra lo miró con una ceja arqueada

—Buenas tardes, Mio-chan— el médico se acomodó las gafas

—¿Sucede algo? Lo veo un poco decaído—

—Sí.. Mio— el doctor miró a la pelinegra, inhaló y exhaló, necesitaba estar calmado —¿Sabes cuanto tiempo tiene Ritsu en coma?—

—Pues... casi todas las vacaciones de verano, que serían casi dos meses— respondió la pelinegra

—Sí, es con respecto a eso— el doctor miró a su alrededor —Ven, entra— y entró a la habitación de la castaña seguido de Mio, quien al entrar, cerró la puerta.

—¿Qué con eso doctor?— Mio se mantuvo de pie junto a la cama

—Verás... te lo explicaré de una manera en que puedas entender fácilmente— el médico se quitó las gafas y las colgó en un bolsillo de su bata —Ritsu tiene 2 meses en coma, y tú has venido a visitarla todo este tiempo, eso es excelente, pero... — suspiró pesadamente —Verás, unos minutos antes de su operación, Ritsu me pidió que te diera esto— dijo mientras sacaba la carta de su bolsillo y se la entregaba a Mio; —Cuando termines de leerla, inmediatamente búscame, es esencial que lo hagas, así te explicaré todo— El médico salió de la habitación dejando a Mio confundida y con la carta en las manos, se sentó junto a la cama acomodándose para leer y la abrió:

 _Para Mio:_

 _Hola Mio-chuan, ¿cómo estás? ¿cómo te lo has pasado? Quiero pensar que te lo has pasado bien. ¿Sabes? Recuerdo aquellos viejos días en los que no nos hablábamos en la escuela y me observabas todo el tiempo, no creas que no me dí cuenta jaja, a mi también me gustaba observarte a lo lejos, no sé, me parecías muy hermosa, y ahora que puedo verte de cerca el tiempo que quiera, pienso que la palabra "Hermosa" no podría describirte por completo._

 _También recuerdo la primera vez que hablamos, estabas bastante asustada por aquél perro en el parque, me pareció muy tierno tu temor, pero también sentí una necesidad increíble de protegerte; y así lo hice, me sentí tan bien cuando lo hice, que juré protegerte todo lo que pudiera, y mírame ahora, lo hice, pero no todo salió como yo hubiera querido._

 _Ahora, quizás, estoy postrada en una cama sin despertar, o peor aún, tres metros bajo tierra, créeme que prefiero mil veces la primer opción, al menos así tendría posibilidad de despertar y estar a tu lado, como siempre; pero no sé si pasará, no sé si será posible el volver a estar contigo, yo quiero con todo mi corazón que así sea._

 _Te quiero, ¿lo sabes? Cuando te adentraste en mi corazón pensé que sería algo malo, tenía miedo Mio, miedo de dejarte sola para la eternidad, miedo de no poder protegerte todo el tiempo, tenía miedo de perderte y lastimarte, pero tú me ayudaste a vencer todos mis miedos, y justamente por ti, logré hacerme más fuerte. Tú eres mi razón de ser, mi complemento, eres mi primer amor y quiero que seas el único y último, nadie más podría hacerme sentir tanto amor, sólo tú._

 _Ahora sólo espero que, mientras leas esta carta, sepas que siempre te amaré, que eres todo para mi, que eres una luna que decidió amar al sol, incluso sabiendo que sólo podíamos amarnos mientras uno se aleja del otro, eres un ángel, un ángel excepcional que decidió amar a un demonio, aún sabiendo que el amor era prohibido y lleno de riesgos; tú los tomaste, y ahora aquí estamos, amándonos con locura._

 _Tomando en cuenta que eres la persona más importante para mi, dejé en tus manos una decisión, una decisión que solamente tú puedes tomar, nadie más. Pase lo que pase, siempre sonríe mi reina peligrosa, que todo es mejor cuando eres fuerte y te mantienes sonriendo._

 _Te amo, y siempre lo haré, Mio Akiyama._

 _De: Ritsu Tainaka_

Las lágrimas de Mio cayeron sobre la carta, borrando una que otra palabra con su amargura. Mio se cubrió la boca con una mano mientras releía una y otra vez la carta, miró a Ritsu sin dejar de llorar y le sujetó la mano fuertemente; —¿Cómo quieres que sonría cuando no te tengo a ti para ser feliz?— Mio abrazó a la castaña llorando desconsoladamente, la extrañaba, y mucho.

El médico entró a la habitación y encontró a Mio llorando, se acercó para consolarla.

—¿Mio-chan?— le acarició la espalda con cariño

—¿De qué decisión habla, doctor?— habló Mio, intentando recuperar la compostura, el doctor suspiró

—Ritsu me dijo que, en caso de quedar en coma, te dejaría en las manos su vida, ¿qué quiere decir? Ritsu quiere que sólo seas tú quien decida si ella vivirá o morirá, si debe ser desconectada, o permanecer en coma, Mio, ésta decisión es muy importante, y si necesitas tomarte un tiempo para pensarlo, puedes hacerlo, debes estar lo más calmada posible—

La pelinegra quedó en shock, ¿Ritsu quería que ella decidiera si moría o vivía? Apenas y podía estar bien cuando la veía en cama respirando artificialmente, ¿y ahora quería que decidiera sobre su vida? Ella no quería hacer el papel de Dios, pero Ritsu así lo quería. Mio miró al médico con asombro, él sólo le acarició la cabeza y asintió intentando darle fuerzas a Mio, después, salió de la habitación.

—¿Por qué?— la pelinegra le daba la espalda a Ritsu, parada junto a la puerta —¿Por qué debo ser yo quien decida eso, Ritsu?— Mio se giró y la miró, sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse; —¿Por qué me torturas de esta manera, idiota?— Mio caminó hacia la cama con lentitud, aún sosteniendo la carta en sus manos; —¿No crees que me duele decidir si verte en cama por quién sabe cuanto tiempo, o en tu funeral?— Mio se mantuvo de pie justo frente a la cama; apretando la carta con su mano fuertemente; —Yo no puedo decidir eso, Ritsu, no debería— las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas, sus ojos la habían traicionado; —Sí, te amo y haría cualquier cosa por ti... pero esto, esto es imposible, Ritsu— Mio se limpió las lágrimas; —Se supone que nadie más puede tomar la decisión, ahora necesito tu apoyo, tu ayuda, tus consejos, te necesito Ritsu, necesito saber que estás conmigo...— caminó y se posicionó junto a la cama, sentándose en la orilla; —Dijiste que siempre estarías cuidándome, cumple tu promesa... por favor...despierta, Ritsu—

La pelinegra tomó entre sus manos la pequeña mano de la castaña y la abrazó, aún llorando. —Quiero que me cuentes todo lo que sentiste cuando todavía no nos atrevíamos a hablarnos, quiero reír de las ocurrencias que hacía para llamar tu atención, quiero que escuches todos los planes que tenía para hablarte, para acercarme a ti. Quiero que recordemos todo lo que hemos vivido juntas, nuestro encuentro en el parque, nuestra primer cita, nuestra primer noche juntas...— La morena miró a la castaña, sin soltarle la mano —Quiero repetir esa noche todas las veces que sea necesario, sólo contigo puedo ser quien soy, puedo dejar de ser la tímida y penosa Mio, tú eres mi inspiración, eres esa luz que me guía a través de la oscuridad, Ritsu—

Mio comenzó a llorar mientras abrazaba la mano de su novia, la carta quedó sobre la cama. —Quiero estar contigo para siempre, quiero graduarme de la preparatoria e ir a la misma universidad contigo, quiero que nos mudemos juntas, que armemos una vida que tenga como base nuestro amor, quiero casarme contigo y formar una familia, quiero ser llamada "Tainaka Mio", y que tú seas llamada "Akiyama Ritsu", quiero vivir muchas cosas contigo, y pueden hacerse realidad... sólo...— Mio intentó tranquilizar su llanto —Sólo despierta, Ritsu... es lo único que te pido, permíteme ver esos ojos ámbar tan hermosos que me llenan de alegría, por favor...— Mio no se dio cuenta de que la respiración artificial había dejado de cumplir su función, siendo reemplazada por una respiración natural.

—No puedo decidir eso Ritsu... simplemente no puedo...— se levantó de la cama y miró a la castaña fijamente, había dejado de llorar, ya no tenía lágrimas para derramar; —N-Necesito tiempo para asimilarlo... — caminó hacia la puerta y sujetó con fuerza la manija, lista para retirarse; —V-Volveré mañana, Ritsu— Mio abrió la puerta y se detuvo justo en el marco, suspiró y bajó la mirada, no tenía ganas de absolutamente nada, cerró lentamente la puerta detrás de si cuando fue interrumpida por una voz:

—¿Mio?—

La pelinegra alzó la mirada esperando encontrar a alguien en el pasillo que la hubiera llamado, pero no había nadie. Parpadeó varias veces. No, no podía ser cierto. Mio se giró y abrió la puerta para luego abrir los ojos anonadada: Un par de ojos color ámbar la miraban embelesados desde la cama.

—¿R-Ritsu?...— sólo alcanzó a decir, la castaña sonrió y ladeó levemente la cabeza; —¿Quién más está en esta habitación y se llama de esa manera, Mio-chuan?— La castaña no supo de dónde le llovieron los abrazos y los besos de su novia, Mio se había lanzado a la cama con una necesidad increíble de tener entre sus brazos a su novia;

—¡Ritsu idiota!— gritaba Mio mientras lloraba y abrazaba con fuerza a la ambarina

—M-Mio.. n-no puedo respirar— Ritsu sonreía mientras correspondía al fuerte agarre de su pelinegra, no sabía de dónde podía sacar tanta fuerza, después de todo siempre se había visto débil

—Ritsu, Ritsu, ¡Ritsu!— Mio escondió su rostro en el cuello de la castaña, quien le acarició la cabeza con cariño

—Ya ya, ya estoy aquí Mio-chan— Ritsu sonrió y apoyó su cabeza en la de Mio, mientras cerraba sus ojos; —No me volveré a ir, te lo prometo—

—Te extrañé mucho Ritsu.. fue muy difícil estar sin ti por tanto tiempo— la castaña miró a Mio enternecida, acarició su rostro con un pulgar y la miró a los ojos

—Yo también te extrañé, Mio, me hacías mucha falta— le sonrió con esa calidéz que sólo ella lograba provocar; —Escuché todo lo que dijiste... bueno, casi todo, era como estar dormida y en parte despierta— la pelinegra miró a su novia y se limpió las lágrimas; —¿E-En serio?—

—Sí, Mio— Ritsu le besó la frente; —Por alguna razón, siempre pude sentir tu presencia junto a mi, todos los días— relataba la castaña mientras tomaba la mano de la pelinegra; —No sé.. escucharte llorar de esa manera, de alguna u otra forma me hizo despertar, supongo que mi subconsciente pensó que estabas en peligro y debía protegerte— la castaña se rascó la nuca algo nerviosa; —Y acerca de la carta.. yo... bueno... fue demasiado cursi, y me da comezón de sólo recordarlo, pero es lo que realmente siento por ti, te amo, Mio—

La pelinegra sonrió y la volvió a abrazar; —Yo también te amo, Ritsu—

El médico entró por la puerta y dejó caer varios documentos al ver a la castaña y la pelinegra abrazarse; —¡Despertaste Tainaka-san!—

—Yes, Doc— Ritsu sonrió —Fue todo gracias a Mio— replicó la castaña

—E-Eh!?— Mio miró a su novia —Claro que no, todo fue por tu propia cuenta—

—A decir verdad— interrumpió el médico —Notamos que cuando Mio se encontraba cerca respondías a algunos estímulos, Ritsu-chan— se acomodó las gafas y sonrió —Fue en parte también gracias a Mio, es sorprendente ver que una persona pueda causar tantas reacciones sobre alguien con coma, me da mucho gusto que hayas despertado Ritsu, ahora, debo tomarte algunos estudios para comprobar que todo está en orden—

—¡Todo está en orden doctor!— Ritsu no quería más análisis de sangre, Mio soltó una risita

—También necesito llamar a tus padres, volveré en unos minutos— el doctor salió de la habitación, dejándolas solas

—Tus padres se pondrán muy contentos al saber que despertaste, Ritsu— Mio miró a la castaña

—Eso creo, tendré bastantes visitas— Ritsu se rascó la nuca mientras sonreía nerviosa; —Por cierto, pude escuchar todo lo que dijiste después de leer mi carta, Mio—

—¿En serio?— Mio arqueó ambas cejas

—Sí, todo— Ritsu la miró a los ojos; —¿Te gustaría repetir esa noche?— dijo divertida, y se ganó otro golpe en la cabeza

—¡C-Cierra la boca idiota!—

Ritsu reía a carcajadas y Mio se cruzó de brazos sonrojada, para después unírsele, después de todo, había extrañado escuchar esa risa.

Al cabo de un rato, llegaron a visitar a Ritsu sus padres, su hermano y las chicas, Azusa, Mugi y Yui, ésta última se lanzó a abrazarla como si llevaran una amistad de años, y lo más extraño de todo, fue que se llevaron bien de inmediato; cosa que hizo caer una gotita de la frente de las pelinegras. Ambas eran un dúo dinamita, y bien merecido se tenían el nombre, en ese rato hicieron explotar a la ojigris y a la cobriza, y al final ambas castañas se ganaron un regaño. Todos reían divertidos, excepto Yui, quien sollozaba abrazada a Azusa, imitando a un niño de 6 años cuando su madre le quita un caramelo.

 **...**

Las vacaciones de verano llegaron a su fin. La preparatoria Sakuragaoka recibía a sus alumnas de vuelta en una ceremonia matutina, el director dio su tradicional discurso, logrando que más de una alumna se durmiera sin que los maestros se dieran cuenta, lo normal. Las clases siguieron su curso normal, sin embargo el ambiente era distinto para Mio, quien de vez en cuando daba una mirada a un asiento vacío, varios lugares frente a ella. Era el de la castaña.

Después de la operación Ritsu debía tomar reposo y sus padres habían acordado con la dirección de la escuela que en cuanto se recuperase volvería a clases, eso sí, necesitaría tomar clases extra y presentar exámenes para poder acreditar materias, por lo tanto, no había asistido a la ceremonia de bienvenida.

Mio suspiró, serían meses bastante largos sin su castaña hiperactiva, pero lo soportaría, esperaría un poco más por su castaña. ¿Tenía la paciencia golpeada? Bastante, pero el amor lo compensa todo.  
Las clases llegaron a su fin al escuchar el último timbre. Mio tomó su mochila y caminó por los pasillos de la escuela hacia la salida, llegó a la entrada, se cambió los zapatos y salió de la preparatoria.  
Caminó hacia la puerta y, quizás por instinto, volteó a ver aquella banca donde solía tomar los almuerzos con la castaña, abrió los ojos de par en par:

Allí estaba, sentada y sonriéndole, Ritsu. La castaña la saludó con la mano e hizo un ademán para que Mio se acercara a ella, la pelinegra se acercó.

—¿Qué haces aquí Ritsu? ¿no deberías estar en el hospital reposando?—

—Sí, se supone que debo estar allí, pero ayer me dijiste que me visitarías cuando terminaran las clases y decidí venir por ti— la castaña sonrió y levantó su pulgar

—Se supone que iría a verte, ¿a qué iremos al hospital?— Mio se cruzó de brazos y la miró divertida

—Bueno, hoy me escapé para estar contigo y supongo que en unas horas se darán cuenta de que no estoy allí, como debería, así que, ¿qué te gustaría hacer?—

—No lo sé, cualquier cosa está bien, mientras vaya contigo— Mio le sonrió

—¡Vamos a Inglaterra!— Ritsu levantó sus brazos enérgicamente

—¿En estos momentos? Idiota, no tenemos dinero, y debes estar en reposo—

—Estoy bien y siempre lo estaré, mientras esté con mi ángel guardián— Ritsu le tomó la mano a Mio, quien se sonrojó de inmediato

—N-No soy un ángel guardián—

—¡Claro que lo eres! Eres un ángel excepcional, Mio-chuan— Ritsu le besó la mejilla y tomó la mochila de Mio, colgándosela en el hombro; —Demos un paseo—

—Está bien— Mio sonrió y entrelazó sus dedos con los de Ritsu, ambas caminaron y salieron de la preparatoria dirigiéndose a quién sabe dónde, con la única condición de ir juntas, cualquier lugar estaba permitido.

Mio miró de reojo la banca y sonrió, toda esa etapa había comenzado y terminado allí, ahora, había iniciado una nueva etapa junto a Ritsu, y esperaba que ésta vez, no terminara nunca.

 **...**

 **Ay, lloré cuando lo escribía, en verdad(? Bueno, espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado mi fanfic, recibo con gusto sus reviews, quizá vuelva a escribir otra historia en poco tiempo, la inspiración jamás me falta, pero el tiempo sí :c**

 **¡Muchas gracias!**

 **Haku fuera! ^^/**

 **...**

OMAKE:

—¿Estás segura de hacer esto? Te ves un poco nerviosa, Mio—

—¡Por supuesto que estoy segura! Aparte, debemos hacerlo de una vez, sospecho que ya se dieron cuenta y no me gustaría que se enteraran por alguien más—

—Bueno, pase lo que pase, yo estaré contigo—

—Estaremos bien, Ritsu—

Ambas salieron de la habitación de la castaña y bajaron a la sala, donde se encontraban los padres de ambas; los Tainaka y los Akiyama.

—¿Qué sucede hija?— Akane miró a Ritsu desde el sillón donde se encontraba sentada, junto a su esposo

—Etto... yo... — la energía de Ritsu se esfumó

—Ambas queremos decirles algo de suma importancia— Mio asumió el control después de ver a su novia derrotada

—¿De qué se trata?— habló el sr. Akiyama

Mio inhaló y exhaló, miró a Ritsu y apretó su mano, la castaña asintió con la cabeza y sonrió, dándole seguridad a Mio

—Ritsu y yo somos pareja— lo dijo mientras tenía cuatro miradas sobre ella

—Ya lo sabíamos— la sra. Akiyama sonrió amablemente; —Era demasiado obvio, hija—

—Exacto, no somos tan despistados pequeña— el sr. Akiyama rió divertido

—Era difícil no imaginarlo, chicas— la sra. Tainaka rió también

—¿Cuando van a casarse?— el sr. Tainaka las miró, divertido por sus sonrojos nivel Master

—Te dije que ya lo sabían— Ritsu miró a su novia mientras sonreía divertida; —Somos demasiado obvias—

—Supongo que sí— Mio sonrió y abrazó a Ritsu, quien le besó la mejilla

—Bueno, creo que sólo a Satoshi lo tomaron por sorpresa— el sr. Tainaka señaló al pequeño Satoshi, quien entraba a la casa con un ramo de rosas, sonrojado

—¿¡Mio-san es tu novia, nee-chan!?— dijo el pequeño castaño

—Yep, ¿no es genial?— presumió la castaña

—Debo tirar las rosas... — Satoshi subió a su cuarto, rodeado por un aura de soledad

—Eres cruel con tu hermano, Ritsu— regañó la ojigris a la ambarina

—No, la cruel eres tú por elegir a su hermana antes que a él— Ritsu se defendió divertida

—Cierra la boca... ¿te gustaría que estuviera con él?—

—¡Mio-chuan me pertenece!— dijo Ritsu mientras abrazaba posesivamente a Mio

Los padres de ambas se miraron sonriendo, como siendo cómplices de algo. Habían aprendido a aceptar a sus hijas como fueran, pues la felicidad de ambas estaba primero frente a cualquier otra cosa.

—¿Cuando se casarán?— habló el sr. Akiyama; —Me gustaría ayudar a planear su boda— dijo divertido

—¡Papá!— Mio gritó avergonzada

Todos rieron divertidos y merendaron en suma tranquilidad, excepto Satoshi, quien había renunciado a ser de la familia Akiyama directamente por su hija, ni modo, había muchas más chicas en el mundo, aunque ninguna se comparaba con Mio. Maldijo a su hermana y a las preferencias sexuales de Mio por lo bajo.


End file.
